


Воздух у моих пальцев

by curious_Lissa



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Adaptation, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 19:55:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 49,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11111709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curious_Lissa/pseuds/curious_Lissa
Summary: ТАРДИС разбилась, Доктор пропал, а Роза одна в темноте.





	1. увядшие листья и грязь

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [the air near my fingers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1124214) by [ABadPlanWellExecuted](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ABadPlanWellExecuted/pseuds/ABadPlanWellExecuted), [helplesslynerdy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/helplesslynerdy/pseuds/helplesslynerdy). 



> В качестве названий всех глав взяты названия песен The White Stripes

Тишина.

…

…

_(Не отпускай мы вот-вот разобьемся видели они твое лицо все в огнедымуискрыметаллкровьбольгрязьтишина.)_

…

Вокруг ни звука, кроме звона.

И одного судорожного, прерывающегося вздоха с привкусом крови и гнили.

Поднапрягшись, Роза перевернулась, и движение приглушило сирены; прикосновение ее спины к окружающему миру, словно одеялом, заволокло ее небытием, и она исчезла.

…

…

Когда реальность вновь вторглась в ее сознание, она явилась с помпой и торжественностью, с фанфарами боли и совместным хором тянущей боли, холода и… сырости.

Все вокруг очень сырое.

Содрогнувшись, она раскрыла глаза, слипшиеся и горячие, но вокруг было слишком темно, чтобы можно было что-нибудь увидеть. Боль в ее голове была просто непомерной – огромным злодеем, возвышающимся над другими, меньшими болями ее тела, сражающимися за то, чтобы быть замеченными, и она вновь закрыла глаза.

Просто отдохнуть. Поспать.

Она не имеет ни малейшего понятия о том, где находится.

Как только эта мысль проникла в ее сознание, тело ее сжалось, мышечные волокна пришли в действие, и она замахала конечностями, ухватившись за землю. Листья зашуршали и захрустели в ее руках, веточки с треском ломались, когда она села.

_Снаружи_. Это она могла сказать, чувствовала зернистую, сырую землю под листьями. Она снаружи.

_Но где же Доктор?_

Масштабность этого вопроса ударила ее прямо под дых, и ее скрутило и начало выворачивать. Рвота покинула ее, оставив ощущение головокружения. Мир, погруженный во тьму, вращался, когда она, одурманенно пошатываясь, поднялась на ноги. Как только она смогла перестать блевать, она попыталась позвать.

\- Доктор? – Голос ее был скрипучим и слабым. – Доктор?

Никакого ответа.

Как она вообще здесь очутилась? Роза попыталась вспомнить цепь событий, ведущую к этому моменту времени, но все, что она смогла припомнить – это то, что они были где-то вдвоем, а затем что-то насчет семьи охотников и…. И затем ничего.

Глубокий черный бархат ночи не выдал никакой информации – Роза не могла даже разглядеть руку у своего лица. Но она здесь, значит, конечно же, ТАРДИС должна быть поблизости. Она поискала вокруг, лихорадочно обшаривая темноту на предмет корабля или Доктора. Земля под ногами была неровной, и она запиналась о подлесок. Ковыляя вперед, она ударилась голенью о край деревянной панели.

ТАРДИС. Игнорируя боль в ноге, она протянула руку, пытаясь получить представление о ее поверхности. Она ощущала деревянную оболочку, более горячую, чем она должна была быть, и слабо припахивающую дымом, но это ничего, все будет в порядке, она найдет Доктора и…

Кончики ее пальцев нашли дверную ручку, но не там, где она ожидала ее найти. Та все еще была здесь, все еще присоединена к двери, но слишком низко и под странным углом. Дерганье за нее ни к чему не привело – дверь была плотно запечатана. Она нашла стык дверных полотен и повела по нему вверх, следуя по необычному углу до окон, и, разойдясь, ударилась лицом о ветку.

Боль от столкновения была всепоглощающей, достаточной для того, чтобы ее согнуло и стошнило на бок корабля. Тяжело дыша, она вытерла рот и пробормотала извинения ТАРДИС – ничто не сравнится с тем, чтобы облевать живой корабль времени. Придя в себя, Роза обошла, теперь уже более осторожно, корабль с другой стороны, на ощупь ища его основание. Она обнаружила его торчащим под углом над землей и подлеском, и сомнений больше не осталось.

ТАРДИС разбилась.

Очевидность этого вывода запульсировала у нее в голове, но она была слишком утомлена и потрясена для того, чтобы осознать это. Единственные мысли, которые она могла удержать, были о том, что Доктора здесь нет и ей нужно найти помощь.

Она попыталась еще раз позвать его по имени, но голос ее был едва громче сиплого хрипа, да и, в любом случае, здесь не было никого, кто мог бы ее услышать. Она вытянула руку, но вокруг не было никого, кто мог бы взяться за нее. Ей нужно найти Доктора.

Ей нужно найти его.

Ей нужно…

Ее ноги начали идти, запинаясь, вниз по пологому склону, по пути наименьшего сопротивления. Рельеф был неровным, и она наполовину волочилась, используя руки для навигации по подлеску.

В какой-то момент угол склона увеличился, и она прокатилась вниз по грязевому скату, проскользив по мокрой листве и кулем приземлившись у подножия. Ошеломленная, она пролежала там долгое время.

Ей страшно, страшно хотелось пить.

Этого было достаточно, чтобы вновь поднять ее, поддерживать ее в движении. Она должна была идти, должна была найти что-нибудь попить. Именно это она ищет, верно?

Продолжать идти.

Она то и дело отключалась, ковыляя вперед. Подлесок местами был довольно густорастущим, и ей приходилось продираться вперед, кусты и колючие стебли раздирали ей одежду.

Вдруг, без всякого предупреждения, она упала вперед и погрузилась в холодную воду.

Сработал инстинкт; ее бьющиеся ноги и руки нашли опору на каменистом речном дне, и она вытащила голову из-под воды. Река утягивала ее, тянула за волосы и одежду, но была недостаточно глубока и сильна, чтобы унести ее вниз по течению. Хватая воздух ртом, она вслепую скребла по камням, откашливая воду. Грудь у нее до сих пор болела от дыма, и проникновение воды в легкие с каждым спазмом резало, словно ножом.

Упершись ногами в дно, она смогла выпрямиться. Вода была не глубже середины ее бедра, позволяла передвижение в полусогнутом состоянии. Она медленно и осторожно перемещалась, нащупывая отмель. Когда ее рука нашла покрытый травой и грязью берег, она всхлипнула от облегчения. Удача сопутствовала ей – берег был широким и свободным от камней. Приложив немного усилий, она сумела взобраться на него, а затем упала на спину, хрипло дыша от перенапряжения.

Падение дезориентировало ее, но внутри нее курсировал адреналин, временно прояснив голову и заглушив боль. Она осознала, что действовала слишком легкомысленно. Ковылять вот так во тьме, не обращая ни малейшего внимания на то, куда идет – удивительно, как она не свалилась с обрыва. Ей нужно найти помощь, и лучшим вариантом для этого будет следовать вдоль этой маленькой реки.

Ладно. Пора идти.

…

Ну… может быть, через секундочку.

Так приятно было лежать, дать отдых своим ноющим рукам, ногам и голове. Следовать вдоль реки во тьме звучало так изматывающе, сыро, царапуче и опасно. «Конечно же, ничего страшного не случится, если я пережду тут некоторое время, по крайней мере, пока моя одежда немного не высохнет,» - подумала она с усталым вздохом. Просто передохнуть тут, наслаждаясь теплом солнца на своем лице.

Глаза Розы распахнулись.

Нет. Нет, это не солнце на ее лице. Вокруг все еще темно. Голова ее просто убивает, а глаза грязные и ужасно болят, но она несомненно смогла бы разглядеть солнечный свет. Так что же греет ей лицо?

Она неуверенно пощупала вокруг, и дело было не только в ней – земля тоже была теплой. Она погрузила пальцы в землю и обнаружила, что та была прохладной и влажной под верхним слоем. Так что источник тепла определенно действовал сверху.

Нечто инопланетное? Какой-то огромный, жуткий тепловой луч некоего злодея, может быть? Приложив усилие, она успокоилась, замедлила дыхание и замерла, не издавая ни звука. Было слишком темно, чтобы можно было что-то разглядеть, но она могла слушать. Сконцентрировавшись на звуках вокруг себя, она вначале услышала реку и ее музыкальное журчание. Перенеся внимание чуть дальше, она прислушалась, пытаясь обнаружить хоть что-нибудь механическое, инопланетное, _человеческое_.

Ничего.

Лишь река. Ни автомобильных двигателей, ни реактивных движков космических кораблей, ни злобных тепловых лучей. Лишь плеск воды, пение птиц, слабый звук ветра в деревьях и…

…

Погодите-ка.

Пение птиц.

Теперь, когда она к нему прислушалась…

Птицы пели, повсюду в лесу вокруг нее птицы _пели_ , летали и пели, как будто бы…

Как будто бы был день.

Впервые ее пальцы несмело двинулись вверх по ее лицу, обводя края ушибов и порезов, пока не достигли жуткого отека у основания ее глаз. Одна только мысль о том, чтобы коснуться век вызывала тошноту, боль была неистовая. Но это не имело значения – она ощущала достаточно, чтобы понять истину.

Мир вовсе не был погружен во тьму.

Это она не могла его видеть.


	2. я просто не знаю, что с собой делать

_Небо яркой, ослепительной голубизны. Лазурной голубизны, красочное, сверкающее и полное света, и они медленно кружат по нему. Роза потянулась, когда в поле зрения показалось солнце и разлило свой свет по ее коже. Одна из ее ног свисает из открытых дверей ТАРДИС, болтаясь в воздухе, и она хихикнула, представив, как ее кроссовок соскальзывает и падает вниз на землю с высоты в тысячи футов. (Отрастит крылья; полетит по воздуху. Покажет им язык, исчезая в голубой дали.)_

_Одинокое, ленивое маленькое облачко проплыло мимо, и Роза наморщила нос. Приложив некоторое усилие, высунула язык, голубой от леденца, в попытке загородить пухлое белое пятно. Но это было неудобно, да и срабатывало не очень хорошо, и для всех оказалось только к лучшему, на самом деле, когда она надула щеки и сдула его прочь, оставив себе лишь безупречное небо солнечного света._

_\- Потрясающе! – произнес голос Доктора, откуда-то со стороны ее колена, того, что не свисало. – Роза, тебе на самом деле стоит сесть. Ты упускаешь вид реки._

_\- Тебе стоит прилечь, - ответила она, слова клацали о конфету у нее во рту. – Ты упускаешь вид неба._

_Его голова возникла над нею, и она ощутила запах вишни в его дыхании, оставшийся от его собственного леденца. Интересно, покрасил ли тот его язык в красный цвет. Если так, тогда ей стоит просто схватить его за воротник и как следует поцеловать – будет сплошное пересечение красного и синего, совсем как Юнион Джек, только с языками. Она хрюкнула от смеха._

_\- Ну же, Роза, - настоял он, подтягивая ее за руку, и она со стоном перекинулась в сидячее положение, чтобы посмотреть. Небо уступало место широкому пространству бесплодной земли с единственной извивающейся по ней зеленой ленточкой. Доктор забросил руку ей на плечи. – Видишь? Говорил же тебе, что найду их. Легко._

_Он вытянул длинную полосатую ногу и указал ступней на темное пятнышко, виднеющееся рядом с рекой – маленькое поселение людей.  
\- Столько пространства, столько земли, но если хочешь найти людей – следуй за рекой._

_Роза положила голову ему на плечо.  
\- Думаешь, ты такой впечатляющий, - сказала она, вынув в начале леденец изо рта._

_\- Я и есть впечатляющий! – запротестовал голос с северным акцентом, и когда она подняла взгляд, она заметила, как его глаза задержались на ее губах._

_Она показала ему язык, ярко-голубой, совсем как глаза, которые он закатил._

_\- Никаких липких следов на консоли, - предупредил он, но он говорил не серьезно. Она это понимала._

_Она улеглась обратно на решетчатое покрытие, одеялом ей было все небо.  
\- Ты мне не отец._

_Голос, некоторым образом коричневый, усмехнулся.  
\- Нет, - произнес он, теперь уже с лондонским акцентом, проводя рукой вверх по ее ноге. – Не отец._

_Он навис над ней, карие глаза были теплыми и манящими, и несмотря на то, что они должны были быть просто друзьями, казалось, нет ничего естественнее в мире, чем выгнуться вверх и поцеловать его. До него осталось дотянуться лишь чуть-чуть, но ей никак не удается преодолеть эти последние пару дюймов; его рука лежит на ее грудине, удерживая ее внизу._

_\- Доктор, - прошептала она. – Я заблудилась?_

_Его вес давит на нее сверху, он приблизился ближе, чтобы произнести слова рядом с ее губами._

_\- Иди за рекой, Роза._

\- Иду, - пробормотала она, ковыляя вперед. – Просто она ходит кругами.

Боль в ее груди вспыхнула, достаточно сильно, чтобы мгновенно прояснить ее сознание. Ветка, которую она использовала в качестве трости для ходьбы, застряла в подлеске, другим концом впившись ей в ребра. Она высвободила ее и остановилась на мгновение, чтобы перевести дыхание и прислушаться к звуку реки.

Та была здесь, рядом, справа от нее, и она вздохнула с облегчением. Она не могла себе позволить потерять ее – река была ее спасительной нитью и единственным шансом найти кого-то, кто мог бы помочь ей. Без нее она может плутать в этих лесах вечно.

Ну, не _вечно_ , но это та вероятность, которую ей не хотелось обдумывать. Уже сейчас казалось, что она бродит здесь не первый день.

Сжав зубы и двинувшись вперед, старательно прокладывая свой путь вдоль берега реки, она вновь попыталась вспомнить, как оказалась в этом ужасном лесу.

Они были на Земле, чтобы сбросить стирку ее маме, о, и решили отправиться на Пуш. Они приземлились и… отправились на прогулку? Там, возможно, было какое-то здание?

Голова ее просто убивала. А глаза…

Нет. Нет, не думай об этом.

Сконцентрируйся на попытках вспомнить. Они отправились на Пуш. О, а затем что-то произошло. Что-то плохое. Доктор кричал, что-то о семье, группе охотников, и они должны бежать…

Волна тошноты захлестнула ее. В желудке у нее ничего не осталось, но голова у нее все равно закружилась. Она стиснула свою трость и вновь пошла.

Надо продолжать идти.

Надо…

И ее разум погрузился в сумрак.

Когда она пришла в себя в следующий раз, это произошло из-за того, что она запнулась о бревно и ударилась голенью о камень. Было достаточно больно, чтобы на ее незрячих глазах выступили слезы, вызвавшие совершенно новый уровень боли. Ее лицо ощущалось горячим, пылающим, и ей ужасно хотелось пить.

На один жуткий момент она потеряла звук реки. Когда она смогла успокоить свое собственное лихорадочное дыхание, она услышала ее. Та, однако, оказалась достаточно далеко в стороне, и она содрогнулась при мысли, что могла потерять ее.

С некоторым усилием ей удалось пробраться по неровной местности к берегу реки. Осторожно обойдя маленькое кустистое деревце, она прошла к месту, где смогла опуститься на колени у края воды. Дрожащими руками зачерпнула в ладони воды, чтобы попить. Вкус был немного землистым, но неплохим.

Она была только примерно на девяносто процентов убеждена в том, что это _на самом деле_ вода, но она ведь не была даже уверена, на какой планете находится, так что кто знает? По ощущениям было похоже на Землю – гравитация, запах воздуха и земли, растения на ощупь, звуки птиц – но она знала, что, учитывая путешествия на ТАРДИС, это еще не давало никакой гарантии.

Это ужасало.

Еще сильнее пугала та ее часть, что хотела сдаться, та часть, что хотела лечь на землю и захныкать от боли и усталости. Уснуть и никогда больше не просыпаться.

Нет. Она сжала зубы и вскарабкалась на ноги.

Доктор должен быть где-то там. Он найдет ее – он вылечит ее. Или, возможно, он сам ранен и нуждается в помощи. Возможно, ему нужна она. В любом случае, пора было вновь двигаться в путь. На протяжении часов.

И часов. И часов.

Температура упала. Испарина на коже превратилась в ледяную ванну, и ее колотила неконтролируемая дрожь. Часы проходили мимо как в тумане. Не осталось ничего, что вело бы ее, ни запахов, ни звуков, ни ощущений. Она была потерянной, одинокой и пропавшей, одной из опустошенных на краю бесконечности.

Когда она наконец упала, земля была желанным милосердием.

* * *

Рука. Тянущая.

\- Вставай, вставай, вставай, - нараспев произнес голос.

Тепло на ее лице.

\- Доктор, - произнесла она. Думала, что произнесла.

\- Колокол звенит, пора идти. – Тянут, тянут. Нервный смешок. – Мы идем в школу. Опоздать мы не хотим.

Слова были лишены всякого смысла, не откладывались в ее сознании, но рука, тянущая ее вверх? Она знала, как реагировать на это. Приняв помощь, она вскарабкалась на ноги.

Рука робко обвила ее за талию.  
\- Ножками, ножками, одна за другой. Раз, два. Раз, два.

Она что, танцует? Опять на бал опоздала, а все гигантское большое платье виновато. Туфли жмут. Корсет слишком туго затянут, и ее ребра болят.

Доктор все исправит.

\- Уже почти у домиков, - заверил ее голос.

_\- Айзек! Айзек!_

_\- Кто она? Что произошло?_

Руки, поддерживающие ее. Голоса, полные тревоги.

_\- О боже, она в ужасном состоянии._

_\- Ее нашел Айзек, на краю леса!_

_\- Это были они? Они идут?_

_\- Кто-нибудь, приведите доктора!  
_  
Шум и суматоха. Дерн под ее ногами сменился с травы на утоптанную землю.

Рядом с ней тихо и торопливо заговорил мужской голос.  
\- Откуда вы пришли? Как вы попали сюда?

\- Доктор, - пробормотала она. – Мне нужен Доктор.

Кто-то, какая-то женщина, заверила ее:  
\- Мы его приведем, не волнуйтесь.

_\- Скорее, отведите ее к мисс Редферн!_

Она снова начала терять сознание, когда ей помогли подняться по нескольким ступеням, деревянным и поскрипывающим. Повсюду вокруг нее голоса говорили, говорили, говорили. Затем ее повели более мягкие руки, привели ее в комнату, пахнущую дымом и пчелиным воском, и шум отдалился.

\- Доктор, - попыталась произнести она.

\- Он уже идет, - произнес тихий голос рядом с ней. – Я мисс Редферн, его ассистент. Мэри…

\- Да, мадам, - ответил девичий голос.

\- Принеси мне горячей воды из чайника и салфетку, пожалуйста. Мы должны помыть ее, прежде чем он придет.

Отдаляющиеся шаги. Руки принялись снимать лохмотья, оставшиеся от ее одежды, и Роза ощущала себя слишком уставшей, чтобы возражать. Шаги вернулись, и раздалось аханье – кто-то испугался.

\- Все в порядке, - промямлила Роза в полубессознательном состоянии. – Все будет хорошо.

\- Синяки! Мисс Редферн, она вся черно-синяя!

\- Довольно, Мэри. Пойди принеси вторую чашу, а затем поможешь мне придержать ее. Живо!

Осторожно, аккуратно, ее обмыли, грязь и копоть кропотливо счистили. Она вскрикнула, когда салфеткой провели по ее ребрам. Когда ту поднесли к ее лицу, она взвизгнула и начала отбиваться, и им пришлось крепко удерживать ее на стуле, чтобы промыть ей глаза.

Когда с этим было покончено, она сидела и судорожно всхлипывала.  
\- Ну, ну, - утешал тихий голос, пока другая пара рук завернула ее все еще грязные волосы в ткань. Что-то надели на нее через голову – ночную сорочку, грубую и накрахмаленную.

\- А теперь прилягте, - мягко велел женский голос. – Мэри принесет вам немного воды. Доктор умывается, но он будет здесь через мгновение.

Когда к ее губам поднесли чашку, она попила. Глотая, услышала тихие голоса совсем рядом с комнатой. И один из них принадлежал…

\- Доктор, - выкрикнула она, садясь и протягивая руку, облегчение разлилось по ней. – Доктор.

Шаги. Голос мисс Редферн:  
\- Она, кажется, ищет именно вас. Ее лицо довольно сильно пострадало, но… вы узнаете ее?

Последовало долгое молчание, а затем послышался голос, такой знакомый, что пальцы ее вытянулись вперед в предвкушении.  
\- Нет, - последовало тяжелое молчание. Его имя угасло у нее на губах. – Нет, не думаю, что видел ее когда-либо прежде.

Ее пальцы отчаянно ухватились за пустой воздух еще раз, прежде чем рука безвольно упала вниз. В ушах у нее зазвенело.

Почему кровать раскачивается?

Желудок ее воспротивился движению, и ее начало выворачивать впустую.

_\- О… она сейчас упа…_


	3. девочка, да у тебя никакой веры в медицину

Посвистыванье. Мелодия знакомая, но слишком оживленная.

Глаза Розы распахнулись в… пустоту. Она попыталась сесть и резко вдохнула. Голову как будто зажало в тиски. Благодаря резкой боли, однако, мысли ее прояснились. Впервые за все то время, что она очнулась в этом кошмаре.

Доктор здесь, но говорит, что не помнит ее.

Тихое постукивание каблуков приблизилось к ней, и свист прекратился.  
\- О, вы проснулись. – Внезапно зазвучал голос, похожий на… мисс Редферн. – Я схожу за доктором.

Ее речь походила на американскую теперь, когда она об этом задумалась. Они, должно быть, разбились где-то в Штатах. Она знала, что должна дождаться, пока окажется с Доктором наедине, прежде чем начинать расспрашивать его. Должно быть, произошло что-то очень серьезное.

Знакомый голос зазвучал из другой комнаты и приблизился к ней.  
\- А! Проснулась загадочная девушка. – Она теребила потрепанный рукав своей ночной рубашки, чтобы удержаться и не потянуться к нему вновь. – Вы переполошили всю деревню. Не много посетителей бывает в этих краях. Особенно тех, кто, как будто бы, знаком со мной!

\- Простите. Должно быть, перепутала вас с кем-то другим. У меня голова слегка затуманена.

\- Конечно. Это вполне ожидаемо. – Она не смогла удержаться от того, чтобы не наклонить голову в сторону. Его голос звучал таким притворным, неестественным. – Сейчас я вас осмотрю, мисс…?

\- Т…Тайлер. – Глаза ее закрылись. Ей следовало быть осторожней с использованием своего собственного имени.

\- Мисс Тайлер. – Он медленно проговорил ее имя, однако быстро задал вопрос, - Помните ли вы что-нибудь из того, что с вами произошло?

Если охотники все еще преследовали их, ей не хотелось бы, чтобы они нашли разбившуюся ТАРДИС. Нельзя было сказать, способен ли корабль защитить себя.   
\- Нет. Я просто очнулась и не могла видеть. Было очень больно.

\- Но вы помните свое имя. Если амнезия и есть, то, по крайней мере, ограниченная. – Роза услышала скрип половиц рядом со своей кроватью. – Медсестра Редферн поухаживает за другими вашими травмами, они не так серьезны. Я буду настолько аккуратен, насколько это возможно, но мне нужно осмотреть ваши глаза теперь, когда вы в сознании и можете двигать ими для меня. Сестра Редферн, не могли бы вы сходить и принести мой травяной набор, пожалуйста? – Роза услышала шорох ткани и звук открывшейся и закрывшейся двери, когда медсестра покинула комнату.

Она расслабилась. Наконец-то они наедине. Нужно узнать, зачем Доктор притворяется.

Она ощутила, как прохладные кончики его пальцев приподняли ее лицо вверх.  
\- Не двигайтесь. Не было возможности осмотреть вашу голову достаточно тщательно, как требовалось. – Он высвободил ее волосы из полотна ткани, руки теперь ощупывали ее череп. Она дернулась, когда он обнаружил особенно болезненное место. – А. Ушиб. Вполне вероятно, вы получили сотрясение мозга. Мне сказали, что вас нашли в бессознательном состоянии в лесу. Если уж вы очнулись после этого, я знал, что нам не стоит волноваться по поводу вашего сна. Нужно было дать синапсам зажить. На самом деле, нам, пожалуй, следует заварить вам чаю…

Его пальцы вновь скользнули к ее лицу, остановившись у края ее глаз. Она дернулась назад, ожидая ощутить боль.

\- Мне жаль. Мне очень жаль, но мне нужно выяснить, насколько серьезно повреждены ваши глаза. – Она закусила губу, когда его пальцы переместились, чтобы приподнять ее веки. Она стиснула руками покрывающее ее колени одеяло, дрожа всем телом. Пытаясь сдержать всхлипы. Он действовал милосердно быстро, его руки покинули ее лицо, и она ощутила, как вес его тела переместился с кровати.

\- Что ж, мисс Тайлер, похоже, что ваше лицо было обожжено. Ваши глаза выглядят нетронутыми, однако, окружающим тканям повезло меньше.

Она сглотнула.  
\- Насколько все плохо?

Взяв ее за руку, он вновь присел на кровать.  
\- Заживет. Но шрамы, скорее всего, останутся.

Ее грудь сдавило. Как она объяснит это своей маме? Она страшилась ответа на следующий вопрос, но должна была знать.  
\- А м-мое зрение?

Его рука легонько сжала ее ладонь, но не так, как было ей знакомо – скорее с отстраненным сочувствием.  
\- Насчет этого я не уверен. Так как, по всей видимости, сам глаз не был поврежден, это может быть последствием вашего сотрясения. Но я неспособен оценить, вернется ли оно или нет.

Она ощутила, как кивает, однако мысли ее неслись галопом.

Почему он не успокоил ее по поводу их ситуации? Где звуковая отвертка? Он бы просканировал ее в ту же секунду, как только медсестра покинула комнату. После выходки Кассандры они всегда использовали воспоминания и знакомые шутки для проверки на одержимость или опасность. Большинство сознаний могло получать доступ лишь к поверхностным мыслям, не к долговременным воспоминаниям. Но сегодня было не до шуток.

\- Доктор?

\- Да, мисс Тайлер?

\- Самое первое слово, что ты сказал мне, давным-давно, что это было?

Тишина.

Его рука медленно выскользнула из ее ладони.

Ей никак не удавалось набрать воздуха в легкие.

\- Уверен, что вы напуганы, мисс Тайлер. – Она слышала, как мозолистая кожа его ладони задевала короткие волоски на его шее. Горячие слезы потекли по ее щекам, соль вызвала жжение в глазах. – И вполне естественно для человека в вашем положении стремиться к чему-то или _кому_ -то знакомому. Но заверяю вас, мы никогда раньше не встречались.

Голос его звучал приглушенно и немного дальше от нее.

Голова так сильно болела.

Возможно, все гораздо явственней, потому что это очередной сон.

Она проснется, а Доктор будет рядом, подпрыгивать на пятках в нетерпении вытащить ее из постели вперед, к их новому приключению.

Возможно, вот только бы ей проснуться…


	4. нет для тебя здесь приюта

_Коридоры ТАРДИС длиннее, чем обычно. Возможно, она сегодня не в духе._

_Вспышка света._

_Доктор так близко к ней, так близко, что при взгляде на него ее глаза перекрещиваются.  
\- Это - я! – он показывает что-то металлическое и маленькое. Почему она не видит это?_

_Вновь в коридорах. Она слышит первобытный вопль.  
\- Доктор! – Она бежит… этот коридор все не кончается, не кончается, не кончается…_

_Наконец, она в комнате управления. На Докторе металлический шлем, вроде того, что был у лысого парня из Людей Х. Он кричит и сотрясается. Падает на колени._

_\- Доктор!_

_Он в панике отмахивается от нее.  
\- Нет, Роза, не надо!_

_Со светом приходит боль, и она отлетает назад. Почему свет приносит боль?_

_\- Розаааа!_

Она резко села, хватая ртом воздух.

Всего лишь сон. Но… часть его казалась реальной. Они убегали от охотников, и Доктор сказал что-то насчет изменения. Если бы только она могла вспомнить.

Все еще не может видеть. Что, если Доктор не вернется? Что, если это навс…

Нельзя сейчас так думать.

Он и раньше справлялся с непростыми ситуациями, хотя ей и не удавалось припомнить хотя бы одну сложнее.

Что это за запах? Ее руки взлетели вверх к лицу, ощутив ткань, удерживающую на месте какие-то дурно пахнущие мешочки. Сдержав ребяческий порыв сорвать их прочь, она попыталась оценить свое окружение.

Снаружи щебетание птиц. На лице она ощущала тепло солнца. Должно быть, утро. За пределами ее комнаты поскрипывали половицы под шагами нескольких пар ног. Морщась от нытья в конечностях, она свесила ноги с края постели. Ахнула, когда ее ступни коснулись холодного необработанного дерева.

Пару раз ударившись пальцами ног в попытках сориентироваться в комнате, она разработала систему, заключающуюся в том, чтобы осторожно вытягивать носок вперед, прежде чем переносить весь вес тела и шагать. Она достигла стены напротив своей постели и обнаружила дверь. Нащупав ручку, она осторожно открыла ее и вышла наружу. Провела рукой по деревянной обшивке стены, чтобы успокоиться. Сразу за дверью никого не обнаружилось.

\- Эй? – Она продолжила движение вдоль стены, пока ее рука не достигла угла. Завернув за него, она зацепилась пальцами ног за ковер и начала падать вперед. Неожиданно кто-то поймал ее за талию, и ее руки приземлились на мужскую грудь, вцепившись в накрахмаленную хлопковую рубашку.

\- Тихо–тихо! – Доктор. Или же не-Доктор. Его руки еще не успели покинуть ее талию, когда ее ладони дернулись на его груди. Биение лишь одного сердца.

Одно… сердце.

_\- Мне придется стать человеком. Я должен спрятаться!_

Она тихонько ахнула, когда к ней вернулось воспоминание, но Доктор воспринял это за ее осознание их довольно интимной близости, и быстро отступил назад. Мысли бурлили в ее голове. Он сказал, что, скорее всего, не будет ее помнить, но ТАРДИС должна будет о ней позаботиться. Что ж, ТАРДИС разбилась.

Доктор кашлянул, вернув ее к реальности.  
\- Вы в порядке, мисс Тайлер?

\- Вроде бы, да. Просто захотелось воды. – Произнесла она, оглаживая переднюю часть своей ночной сорочки, чтобы чем-то занять руки.

\- Ясно. Так, я принесу вам все, что понадобится. Давайте-ка вернем вас обратно в вашу комнату. – Она ощутила, как его пальцы неуверенно задели ее ладонь сбоку, прежде чем приняли решение остановиться на ее локте. Он проводил ее обратно к постели, выпустив, только когда она устроилась на ней. – Нужно ли вам было что-то еще, кроме воды?

Урчание ее живота ответило на его вопрос. Он рассмеялся. Не привычно для нее захихикал или расхохотался, откинув голову назад, но издал крайне нервный, сдержанный смешок. Она осознала, что хмурится на него, когда он вновь кашлянул.

\- Ладно, что ж. Я слегка бесполезен в приготовлении пищи, а медсестра Редферн ухаживает за одним из детей Бэйкеров вниз по дороге. Но я мог бы сделать немного тостов?

Она попыталась изобразить свою самую любезную улыбку.  
\- Звучит прекрасно.

Короткий хлопок ладоней – скорее всего, о бедра.  
\- Тогда, приступлю к делу. – Она услышала его удаляющиеся шаги.

\- Доктор?

Он остановился.  
\- Да?

\- Как вас зовут?

\- Прошу прощения. Какое невежество с моей стороны. Я привык к тому, что люди зовут меня «Доктор», но мое имя – Смит. Джон Смит.

\- Не слишком оригинально. – Она широко ему улыбнулась.

Последовала долгая пауза. Она надеялась, что не оскорбила его. Затем он тихонько усмехнулся.  
\- Полагаю, что так.

****

Спустя (как ей показалось) около получаса и несколько раз донесшегося запаха подгоревшего хлеба, быстрые шаги возвестили о его возвращении.

\- Прошу. – Она ощутила, как ей на колени поместили поднос. – Несколько кусочков тоста с джемом.

Он передал Розе ложку. Она осторожно протянула руку и, вначале наткнувшись на тарелку, ухватила маленькую стеклянную баночку.   
\- Погодите-ка, - произнесла она с зависшей в воздухе ложкой.

\- Вам нужна помощь с намазыванием джема?

\- Нет, - она покачала головой. – Думаю, что справлюсь. Я просто хочу убедиться, что вы не ели из баночки пальцами.

Молчание, затем бессвязное бормотание. Она почти слышала, как его лицо залилось краской.

\- Это свежая баночка.

Она не смогла удержаться от ухмылки, до того он звучал, как мальчишка, пойманный с поличным.  
\- Даже сверху чуть-чуть не зачерпнули?

Он обиженно запыхтел.  
\- Ну, хорошо, я чуть-чуть зачерпнул сверху один раз своими очень чистыми руками. Хоть я и озадачен тем, каким образом вы об этом узнали.

\- О, я провела некоторое время в обществе докторов. Это у них, похоже, в порядке вещей.

\- Так вы медсестра?

\- Нет, нет. Просто дружила с ними.

\- А. – Она услышала, как он пододвинул стул поближе к кровати. – Так откуда вы родом, мисс Тайлер?

\- Роза. Пожалуйста, зовите меня просто Роза.

\- Слегка неформально, но раз уж вы пациент. Можете звать меня Джон, если хотите.

\- Думаю, «Доктор» подходит вам больше.

\- В самом деле, - довольно произнес он, прежде, чем захрустеть своим собственным тостом. Она попыталась не сморщиться, когда ощутила, сколько сахара он положил в ее чай.

\- Итак, _Роза_ , - он слегка раскатисто произнес «р», - Как вы очутились в наших лесах?

\- Я не знаю, - честно произнесла она. – Я не помню.

\- Откуда вы?

\- Вообще, из Лондона. Но в последнее время я немного путешествовала. – Она медленно прожевала свой тост, прежде чем задать свой собственный вопрос. – А вы? Не припомню, чтобы у американцев была такая речь.

\- Нет, вы правы, я из окраины Лондона. Поместье. Пауэлл-эстейт, оно называлось. Да.

Кусочек тоста, который она подносила ко рту, завис в воздухе.   
\- О-о?

\- Стало быть, вам знакомо это место?

\- Да. Можно и так сказать. – Ох, и задразнит она его, когда все это закончится. Она сглотнула комок в горле. Осталось только разобраться, что делать до этого «когда»…

\- Помните ли вы, нападали ли на вас? У нас… небольшие проблемы со зверями в лесах.

\- Я не помню. – Что если охотники проследили за ними? Она не помнила даже, как они выглядят. Что, если они охотились в этой деревне? Она до сих пор не была уверена даже в каком времени очутилась, но не могла придумать, как спросить об этом так, чтобы не прозвучать абсолютно сбрендившей. Она надеялась, что он спишет это на последствия травмы ее головы. – Эмм, знаю, это прозвучит слегка странно, но какой сейчас год?

Последовала пауза.  
\- Сейчас тысяча восемьсот семьдесят третий год от рождества Христова. Четырнадцатое мая. Девять часов, сорок семь минут, восемнадцать, нет, девятнадцать секунд.

\- Уверены, что не могли бы сказать поточнее? – поддела она.

\- Что ж, я ведь не повелеваю самим временем.

Она сдержала смех.

\- Вы знаете, где находитесь?

Она отпила чаю, прежде, чем ответить.  
\- Нет, боюсь, что нет.

Он сжал ее руку, лежащую на постели.  
\- Все в порядке, не беспокойтесь. Это совершенно обычное явление при травме головы.

\- Вы в нашей маленькой деревне посередине территории. – Отрывистый голос мисс Редферн заставил их обоих вздрогнуть, Доктор убрал руку. – Довольно небольшое место, но мы обходимся. И, Доктор? Снаружи группа людей, желающих поговорить с вами.

\- Что ж, мне лучше поторопиться, верно? Я вернусь, чтобы осмотреть вас, Роза.

\- Спасибо, Доктор.

Дверь закрылась, и Роза решила, что снова осталась одна.

\- Доктор довольно приятный человек, не правда ли?

Значит, мисс Редферн все еще здесь.  
\- Да, похоже, что так.

\- Слегка рассеян, однако, он лучший из всех, под чьим началом мне приходилось работать. – Медсестра поправляла простыни и одеяла у ног Розы.

Восхищение ли это или же нечто большее?  
\- Вы хорошо его знаете?

\- Я ежедневно работаю с ним с тех самых пор, как он появился здесь два месяца назад. – Она тихонько усмехнулась. – Неужели это было так недавно?

Роза постаралась удержаться и не закатить глаза. Точно без ума от него.

Но погодите-ка.

Два месяца? Доктор был здесь на протяжении двух месяцев? Но ТАРДИС не могла разбиться так давно.

Что, если она не разберется, как вернуть его обратно? Что ей делать, если он решит создать… постоянные связи?

Она осознала, что чересчур долго раздумывает, и спросила:  
\- Он планирует обосноваться здесь?

\- Мы можем только надеяться на это. – Она подтолкнула Розу вперед, чтобы достать подушки и взбить их. Чуть резковато, если бы Роза позволила себе уделить этому особое внимание.

\- Такие мужчины обычно предпочитают путешествовать. – Роза попыталась убедить себя в том, что в конечном счете просто пытается облегчить участь женщине. Не застолбить место. Не-а.

Медсестра Редферн поцокала языком.  
\- Что ж, не знаю насчет «таких мужчин», но он кажется вполне обосновавшимся.

Лучше не восстанавливать ее против себя с самого начала.  
\- Полагаю, что так.

\- Пойду принесу вам свежие припарки. - Быстрый перестук покинул ее комнату.

Может ли ситуация стать хоть сколько-нибудь хуже? Доктор во всех смыслах отсутствует, а в него втрескалась какая-то бедная женщина? Она не могла об этом думать. Куда он подевался? Наружу. Группа людей. Точно.

Что могло понадобиться от него «группе»?

…

Пожалуй, ей стоит сходить посмотреть.

Насвистывание медсестры Редферн звучало достаточно далеко, так что можно было надеяться, что Роза сможет перемещаться незамеченной.

Роза на цыпочках прошла в коридор, силясь услышать признаки того, где был Доктор. Слышался ропот голосов… слева от нее. Она прошла вперед, скользя рукой по стене, пока та не кончилась. Медленно протянув руку, она коснулась… еще одной деревянной поверхности. Скользнула ладонью вниз по дереву и нащупала ручку двери. Это, должно быть, входная дверь. Она прижалась ухом к двери, надеясь услышать, что происходит.

Очень молодая девушка произнесла:  
\- … но как она могла выжить в лесах? Они… они должны были убить ее.

Вмешался мужчина.  
\- Я не знаю. Возможно, они заметили, что она не видит, и сжалились над ней.

Теперь заговорила более зрелая женщина:  
\- Что ж, кем бы она ни была, что же нам с ней делать?

\- Что ж, сейчас она слишком больна, чтобы куда-то отправляться. – Авторитетный голос Доктора звучал более всего похожим на себя, с тех самых пор, как она проснулась. – У девушки амнезия. Она не знает, что произошло или кто напал на нее. Она даже спросила у меня, какой сейчас год! Она не представляет ни угрозы, ни опасности.

Она услышала быстро приближающиеся шаги позади себя. Медсестра Редферн! Не было ли чулана рядом с дверью? Роза метнулась вправо, надеясь, что не обнаружит вновь стену. Ее рука лихорадочно шарила по обшивке, пока, к счастью, не обнаружила ручку, и она заскочила за дверь. Оказавшись в окружении большого количества тканей, она смогла понять, что на самом деле попала в чулан. К счастью, пол был свободен. Она оставила дверь слегка приоткрытой, надеясь, что все так же сможет слушать.

По звуку было похоже, что медсестра оставила дверь открытой.

Заговорил другой мужчина.  
\- Так где же она остановится?

\- Здесь, конечно же. – Само собой разумеющимся тоном произнес Доктор.

\- Подобающе ли это? – спросила медсестра Редферн. Роза прищурила глаза.

\- Что ж, большую часть времени здесь находитесь вы, сестра. А я - доктор. Надеюсь, что я доказал свою добропорядочность. Кроме того, я последний новоприбывший в наше маленькое поселение, а ей понадобится акклиматизация. К нашим порядкам.

\- Вы точно так же сможете помогать ей, но мне кажется, будет лучше, если она остановится у меня. – Тон голоса Джоан не терпел возражений.

\- Что ж, очень хорошо. – Сердце Розы рухнуло, когда Доктор уступил.

Зазвучал властный голос:  
\- В том случае, если она способна следовать нашим порядкам, я не вижу никаких проблем. А когда ее память вернется, мы… поможем ей соответствующим образом.

Раздался согласный ропот. Разговор, казалось, начал сходить на нет, так что Роза попыталась побыстрее пробраться обратно в свою комнату, прежде чем они бы ее заметили. Она быстро нашла стену и использовала ее для того, чтобы найти путь назад. Она завернула за угол и повернула к себе в комнату.

\- Почему вы не в постели?


	5. оскорбление во всех отношениях

\- Почему вы не в постели?

Роза вздрогнула при звуке женского голоса. Это была определенно не сестра Редферн, голос был слишком молодым, хотя и смутно знакомым. Она вытянула руку.  
\- Кто это?

Ее руку встретили тонкие пальцы.  
\- О, прошу прощения, мисс, это Мэри. Я помогаю доктору Смиту и медсестре Редферн.

\- О, - произнесла Роза, когда ее воспоминание встало на место. – Да, теперь я вас вспомнила.

\- Однако вам пока не следует вставать и ходить, - пожурила Мэри, утягивая ее за руку обратно к постели. – Вам нужен отдых. Я никогда не видела настолько израненного человека.

\- Я в порядке, правда, - безуспешно запротестовала утягиваемая вперед Роза. Она обнаружила, что у нее нет сил оказывать особое сопротивление, так что, возможно, Мэри была в чем-то права. Затем они повернули за угол, и ее нога с глухим стуком ударилась о косяк. Она ойкнула и заставила их остановиться. 

\- О, боже, простите, - вскричала Мэри. – Я не подумала. Я пойду помедленней.

Роза мягко высвободила руку.  
\- Ничего. Наверное, проще будет, если я сама найду дорогу, да? – Она старалась сориентироваться в планировке дома и думала, что они были недалеко. Роза прошла вдоль стены, придерживаясь за нее, а затем притормозила у входа в спальню. – Знаете, я на самом деле чувствую себя намного лучше. Возможно, не настолько, чтобы бегать, но мне, скорее всего, необязательно совсем уж не вставать на ноги. И оставаться в постели скучновато, так что…

\- О, именно поэтому я искала вас, - быстро произнесла Мэри. – К вам посетитель. Давайте, я помогу вам улечься в постель и найду вам шаль, чтобы прикрыться, а затем приведу его. – Она поторопила Розу в комнату, прежде чем та смогла бы запротестовать.

Кровать скрипнула, когда Роза присела на нее, с некоторой досадой обнаружив, что ощутила облегчение от того, что сидит.  
\- Кого приведете? – спросила она, пока Мэри обратно укрывала ее ноги одеялом.

\- Айзека Мюррея. Именно он нашел вас, там, около леса. – Мэри сделала паузу. – Он слегка… простоват. Айзек. Но у него доброе сердце. Да и в самом деле, слава богу, что он такой. Немногие стали бы прогуливаться так близко к лесу.

Раздался скрип петель и стук чего-то, по звуку напоминавшего закрывшуюся крышку сундука. Затем Мэри обернула что-то вокруг ее плеч. Второй отрез ткани она обернула вокруг ее головы, словно платок.   
\- Вот, так-то лучше. И сегодня вечером мы устроим вам настоящую ванну, если доктор Смит посчитает, что вашу голову можно намочить. – Она потянула за одеяла, поправляя их. – Красиво и подобающе. Я пойду приведу Айзека.

Ее шаги затихли вдали, и несколько мгновений прошло в тишине. Роза отстраненно размышляла, вернется ли обратно и Доктор – ей на самом деле хотелось узнать побольше про вопросы, что задавали деревенские жители. Ее появление, как минимум, подействовало некоторым на нервы. Ей следовало быть осторожнее – она не могла себе позволить оставлять Доктора в одиночестве, не в таком состоянии.

Да и, в любом случае, куда ей идти? Она невольно содрогнулась при мысли о возвращении обратно в лес.

В коридоре вновь зазвучали шаги, на этот раз приближающиеся.

\- А вот и Айзек, мисс, - сказала Мэри от двери. – Я буду на кухне, так что просто позовите, если что-то понадобится.

Шаги Мэри удалились, но больше Роза никого не слышала. Она склонила голову набок.  
\- Привет?

Последовал тихий, хрипловатый смешок, а затем мужской голос смущенно ответил:  
\- Привет.

Тишина ощущалась немного неловкой, и Роза жалела, что не может видеть. Она встречала людей из разных мест и времен и довольно неплохо умела ладить с ними, но никогда раньше не осознавала, насколько сильно полагается на зрение, чтобы понять человека.   
\- А. Рада познакомиться, Айзек. Меня зовут Роза. – Она помолчала, но ответа не последовало. – Спасибо, что спас меня.

Спустя мгновение он пробормотал:  
\- Принес красивые штучки, - и она услышала шаркающие шаги и шорох чего-то, предложенного ей. Она осторожно протянула руку, и он вложил ей в ладонь пригоршню цветочных стеблей.

\- О, - сказала она, принимая их. – Как мило с твоей стороны. Спасибо. – Свободной рукой она обвела шапочки крошечных соцветий – какой-то дикорастущий цветок, наверное – а затем поднесла их к лицу, чтобы понюхать. Что ж, по крайней мере, пахли они красиво. Она улыбнулась. – Они замечательные.

Он рассмеялся, но ничего не сказал.

Роза попыталась придумать тему разговора.  
\- Так… ты часто гуляешь в лесах?

Последовала долгая пауза, прежде чем он тихо ответил:  
\- Подальше от домов.

Роза кивнула.  
\- Иногда неплохо бывает куда-нибудь уйти, да?

\- Все эти громкие слова, - произнес он, но продолжать мысль не стал.

Роза покивала, пытаясь представить, каково это, жить с умственной неполноценностью в 1873 году.   
\- Возможно, ты мог бы как-нибудь отвести меня туда, - предложила она, думая о том, что рано или поздно ей понадобится найти ТАРДИС. К тому же, у нее было чувство, что Айзек может оказаться куда более добровольным источником информации, чем некоторые деревенские жители.

Он вновь издал этот звук – смех себе под нос – и Розе показалось, что он собирался опять заговорить, когда они вдруг услышали звук шагов в коридоре и Айзек умолк.

\- А, посетитель, как я погляжу. – Доктор. Доктор Смит.

\- Айзек оказался достаточно любезен для того, чтобы принести мне цветы, - произнесла Роза, приподняв букет, чтобы подчеркнуть свои слова.

\- Как добросердечно с его стороны. Но, Айзек, - произнес он, теперь уже строже, - тебя зовет твоя мать. Лучше тебе поторопиться – не стоит так ее волновать.

Роза услышала, как рядом с кроватью Айзек поднялся на ноги.  
\- Спасибо, что зашел, - с улыбкой сказала она. – И за цветы тоже.

Последовала короткая пауза, и она могла поклясться, что слышала, как его рот открывался и закрывался, пытаясь подобрать слова. А затем раздалось тихое:  
\- Пожалуйста. – Со звуком тихих шагов он вышел.

\- У вас это хорошо получается, - прокомментировал Доктор, заходя в комнату. Роза услышала легкое бряцанье чего-то, что поставили рядом с ее кроватью. Поднос, решила она, ощутив его край у своей ноги. – Говорить с людьми. Думаю, я пробыл здесь не меньше месяца, прежде чем смог заставить этого юношу хотя бы заговорить со мной.

Роза пожала плечами.  
\- Это пустяк, на самом деле. Думаю, мне просто приходилось разговаривать со множеством людей.

\- Хмм. – Раздался звук придвигаемого к кровати стула. – Возможно, что так. Сейчас мне необходимо сменить ваши припарки. Наклонитесь вперед, пожалуйста, и я развяжу повязки.

Роза развязала платок со своей головы, выполняя его просьбу.  
\- Так в чем там было дело? С группой, что хотела вас видеть?

\- Хмм? О. – Голос Доктора звучал рассеянно теперь, когда он приступил к работе. – Ничего особенного, на самом деле. У некоторых жителей деревни были вопросы о том, откуда вы пришли, вот и все. Высказали некоторую… озабоченность.

\- Озабоченность чем? – Слова вырвались из нее быстрее, чем она подразумевала это сделать, и Роза попыталась придать своему лицу безразличное выражение.

\- Просто тем, как вы выздоравливаете и где остановитесь. Откуда вы. Как очутились в нашем городке.

\- Я не помню, - быстро ответила Роза.

\- Так я им и сказал, - ответил он, когда повязки спали с нее. – Но как я уже должен был упомянуть ранее, посетители здесь бывают довольно… редко.

\- Как же вы здесь оказались? Медсестра Редферн сказала, что вы здесь только два месяца.

\- Я откликнулся на необычное объявление, - ответил он ей, и его голос зазвучал как будто бы резче. – Старейшины деревни обратились с заявкой на поиск доктора, знакомого с сельской медициной, потому как наладить поставку припасов сюда непросто.

\- Вы увидели объявление об этой работе в Лондоне?

\- Хмм? Нет. Нет, на тот момент я был в Бостоне. – Последняя из повязок спала. – Я… путешествовал некоторое время. А сейчас не двигайтесь и держите глаза закрытыми. Я медленно уберу припарки.

Она сделала, как он сказал, но не смогла удержаться от шипения, когда припарки отсоединились от ожогов на ее лице. Доктор, однако, издал довольный возглас.

\- Заживает хорошо, - отметил он, и она услышала, как он повозился с чем-то на подносе. Мгновением спустя он взял ее за подбородок одной рукой.  
\- Не двигайтесь. Мне нужно промыть кожу вокруг ваших глаз. Не забывайте держать их закрытыми.

Он, должно быть, находился очень близко – она чувствовала его дыхание на своем лице, и внезапно осознала тот факт, насколько ужасным должно было быть ее собственное. Однако, его это, похоже, не беспокоило, судя по тому, как его большой палец слегка поглаживал ее подбородок. Ощущение принесло тепло к ее щекам, и она надеялась, что покраснела не слишком заметно.

Он поднес мягкую, влажную ткань к ее лицу. Та слегка припахивала чаем. Роза едва успела остановить себя от вопроса, не лечит ли он ее раны чайными пакетиками. Затем он начал обмывать поврежденную кожу, и ей пришлось ухватиться за матрас, чтобы удержать себя и не отстраниться.

Когда она не смогла полностью сдержать всхлип, он извинился:  
\- Простите. Я должен тщательно все обработать, чтобы избежать заражения.

\- Ничего, - произнесла она сквозь сжатые зубы. – Просто заканчивайте. – Чтобы отвлечь себя от боли, она спросила, - Так почему вы покинули Лондон?

Он вздохнул.  
\- Это… сложно. – Когда она ничего не произнесла, он добавил, - Я уехал, потому что остаться - значило навредить одному человеку. Же… женщине, которая была мне очень небезразлична. – Он убрал тряпочку, и Роза вздохнула с облегчением. – С того времени прошли годы. Это уже неважно. И после я довольно долго путешествовал. Но теперь уже не я на повестке дня. Все гораздо больше заинтересованы тем, как вы попали сюда.

\- А я уже сказала вам, я на самом деле не помню. Но, - быстро продолжила она, прежде, чем он смог бы получше расспросить ее об этом, - в смысле, если они беспокоятся о том, как я приживусь здесь, вы можете передать им, чтобы не беспокоились. Я буду следовать правилам, не буду путаться у людей под ногами. Я не принесу неприятностей, обещаю.

Он похлопал ее по руке.  
\- Не стоит беспокоиться. Люди здесь добры, и, хотя ваше появление было неожиданным, вас не будет ждать холодный прием.

Не слишком обнадеживающее заявление одобрения. Роза неловко поерзала на постели.  
\- Если вы не возражаете, я была бы рада провести некоторое время снаружи. Так я не буду путаться под ногами.

Она слышала как он возится на подносе, прибираясь.  
\- Еще несколько дней и вы встанете на ноги, но вам сложно будет перемещаться по деревне в одиночестве.

\- Я подумала, может, Айзек мог бы выводить меня на прогулки, - предложила она. – Конечно, если захочет и у него будет время, и все такое.

\- Что ж, полагаю, это одно из возможных решений. Хотя… - он замялся на мгновение. – Я был бы счастлив сопровождать вас. Если хотите. Я люблю прогулки и часто бываю в садах и полях, собирая различные виды флоры.

Роза кивнула, улыбаясь все шире.  
\- Да. Да, я бы этого хотела.

\- Что ж, значит, договорились. – Она слышала по его голосу, что он счастлив. Практически видела, как он улыбается. – Вам не следует сидеть здесь, как в заточении.

\- Несомненно. – Сейчас уже она улыбалась во весь рот. – Возможно, я даже могла бы вам помочь.

\- Возможно. – Тон его был немного скептическим, но Розу это не волновало. Доктор как будто бы вновь вернулся, и это было таким облегчением.

Он вновь похлопал ее по руке.  
\- Мне не хотелось бы, чтобы вы чувствовали, будто бы должны проводить все свое время в компании дурня.

Слово проскользнуло так быстро, что Роза была уверена, что неправильно его расслышала. Доктор никогда бы…  
\- К… кого? В каком смысле?

\- Идиота, - без промедления ответил он. – Дурачка. Айзека, - уточнил он, когда она не произнесла ничего, лишь нахмурилась. – Конечно же, вы заметили, что он слабоумный. Будь мы в большем городе, его, скорее всего, поместили бы в приют для душевнобольных. Здесь, однако, его матери приходится держать его при себе. Я понимаю, что он способен выполнять некоторую простую работу, конечно же, однако он едва ли подходит для того, чтобы составлять компанию вам.

Он произнес последнее слово с такой теплотой, таким низким, приятным тоном. Это замечание, несомненно, подразумевалось как флирт, и должно было огнем пробежать по ее венам. Вместо этого она отшатнулась. Если Роза и была в чем уверена, так это в том, что Доктор – _настоящий_ Доктор – не стал бы так грубо отметать значимость другого человека.

Во мгновение ока он стал как будто бы чужой.

\- Вам… вам не следует так говорить, - заметила она, садясь чуть прямее. Отстраняясь от него.

\- Что, о том, что он - неподходящая компания? – В его голосе звучала насмешка. – Но ведь это так. Полагаю, он не дурного сорта, но, несомненно, вы предпочли бы компанию кого-то более равного себе?

\- Прекратите говорить подобные вещи, - почти закричала она. Слезы собрались в уголках ее до сих пор закрытых глаз, заставляя их гореть. Если бы кто угодно другой из этого времени сказал бы что-нибудь подобное, она бы и глазом не моргнула, но чтобы _он_ сделал такое… Она сжала руки в кулаки.

\- Простите, - произнес он, голос его звучал искренне. – Я расстроил вас. Я не хотел вас оскорбить.

\- Да это не имеет значения, - возразила она, до ужаса раздраженная тем, что он до сих пор упускал суть. – Дело ведь не во мне, верно? А в том, как вы обращаетесь с людьми. Всеми людьми. Вы не можете просто так отмахиваться от кого-то, как от бесполезного, только потому что он в чем-то… неполноценен.

Долгое время он молчал.

Она была так уверена в том, что где-то там внутри ощутила Доктора, сующего пальцы в банки с джемом и говорящего о Пауэлл-Эстейт. Казалось, будто бы он просто носит маску, нечто, состоящее из временных и незначительных деталей. Но мужчина, одинаково ценивший и людей и инопланетян, и свинок в космических скафандрах, и бочки живого пластика, не стал бы говорить подобным образом, и она неожиданно ощутила себя такой одинокой. Одна предательская слезинка проскользнула сквозь ее ресницы и защипала израненную кожу ее щеки.

\- Ну же, не плачьте, - мягко произнес он. – Мне жаль. Я обещаю подумать над тем, что вы сказали.

Сделав глубокий вдох, Роза взяла себя в руки.  
\- Спасибо, - ей просто нужно было помнить, что Джон Смит - не Доктор, каким бы похожим на него он не казался. Это было иное время и иные моральные устои, и доктор Смит, кем бы он ни был, был продуктом этой культуры. Она попыталась слегка ему улыбнуться.

\- Вот так лучше. – Он ощущал облегчение, это Роза поняла. – Теперь, вы готовы завершить осмотр?

\- Могу я открыть глаза?

\- Одну секунду. – Он встал и пересек комнату, чтобы принести что-то. Когда он вернулся, Роза ощутила запах свечного воска, сильнее, чем раньше. – Хорошо. Медленно откройте глаза.

С некоторым усилием она подняла свои распухшие веки и моргнула.

\- Вы видите свечу? Хоть какой-нибудь свет?

Она не видела.

…

Но это ничего. Доктор это поправит, когда вернется.

Настоящий Доктор.


	6. мы будем друзьями

Розу переселили в запасную спальню в доме сестры Редферн. Это было крошечное помещение на втором этаже, в котором было довольно жарко к концу дня, и у Розы вызывала некоторое беспокойство необходимость подниматься и спускаться по узкой лестнице. Тем не менее, ей, на самом деле, не на что было жаловаться – все были по-настоящему добры. Несколько людей приходило проведать ее, пока она поправлялась, и никто ни разу не высказал неодобрения по поводу лишнего рта, который нужно кормить, особенно того, кто не мог внести свой вклад.

Женщины поселения раздобыли ей кое-какую одежду – платья, ночную рубашку, пару ботинок, и немного нижнего белья, про которое Роза уже могла с уверенностью сказать, что оно оставит ее в полном замешательстве. К счастью, Мэри согласилась помочь ей с особо хитрыми деталями.

Вскоре после ее обустройства была неловкая встреча с неким Старейшиной Брамом. Он опросил, нет, _допросил_ ее по поводу ее происхождения. Роза старалась как могла, обыгрывала свою травму головы, насколько это только было возможно. Она недостаточно хорошо была знакома с этим временем, чтобы иметь наготове хорошую историю, и определенно не хотела, чтобы кто-нибудь отправился обыскивать лес в поисках ответов – кто знает, будет ли ТАРДИС в состоянии защитить себя. Не то, чтобы то, что они станут это делать, казалось вполне вероятным. Никто особенно не распространялся, но у Розы сложилось явное впечатление, что лес был запретной территорией.

Разговор завершился тем, что Старейшина Брам с немалой неохотой заявил, что она может остаться. На какое-то время, по крайней мере. При условии, что будет хорошо себя вести.

Роза вздохнула с облегчением и поклялась как можно меньше раскачивать лодку. Вроде того, чтобы впихивать идеи двадцать первого века в голову человека века девятнадцатого – уфф, она уже жалела об этом разговоре с доктором Смитом. Не то, чтобы она думала, что неправа, определенно нет, но ее реакция была в меньшей степени обусловлена ее негодованием по поводу того, чтобы услышать подобное в данной эпохе, и в большей – результатом того, что эти слова прозвучали изо рта именно Доктора.

Он три дня не заходил, чтобы проведать ее.

Роза изо всех сил старалась не думать об этом.

Между тем, медсестра Редферн ухаживала за ее ранами и меняла ей повязки. Она казалась умелой и компетентной, и они довольно неплохо ладили, до тех пор, пока обе старательно избегали в разговоре Джона Смита. В тот единственный раз, когда Роза осторожно поинтересовалась, где он, сестра Редферн сказала что-то по поводу вспышки детской лихорадки в деревне и быстро сменила тему разговора.

Мэри оказалась более хорошим источником информации. Она с удовольствием болтала о докторе Смите, по крайней мере, пока рядом не было медсестры Редферн, которая бы говорила ей попридержать язык. Судя по всему, его прибытие было довольно большим событием, и Мэри подтвердила, к глубокому замешательству Розы, что он на самом деле поселился в деревне чуть больше двух месяцев назад.

Это было лишено всякого смысла, и Розе никак не удавалось уложить это в голове. События, ведущие к ее прибытию, до сих пор были покрыты туманом, но она была уверена, что провела в лесу не несколько месяцев, и не могла придумать никакой другой причины для разрыва по времени. Однако, она была вполне уверена, что все пошло не совсем по плану – только бы вот вспомнить, в чем именно состоял план. В моменты наибольшего отчаяния, когда она лежала посреди ночи, уставившись невидящим взглядом в потолок, Розу охватывал страх, что она находится вообще не в том месте. Возможно, Джон Смит на самом деле вовсе и не Доктор, и все это просто некая ужасная ошибка или параллельный мир, или еще что. Иллюзия или сон или виртуальная реальность – все было возможно.

Большую часть времени она старалась не думать и об этом всем тоже.

В любом случае, она могла работать лишь с тем, что у нее было, и это был Джон Смит – судя по всему, Доктор, замаскированный под человека. Роза не представляла, как он сменил расу, не представляла, как долго им полагалось скрываться, и не представляла, как изменить его обратно. Единственное, что она могла придумать – это уговорить его пойти вместе с ней к ТАРДИС в надежде, что на корабле найдется какое-нибудь доступное решение. Это, конечно, при условии, что она вообще сможет его найти.

И при условии, что доктор Смит когда-нибудь заговорит с нею вновь.

На четвертый день его отсутствия, Роза решила, что с нее хватит, и что она разыщет его, даже если ей придется проделать это на карачках. Оставалось надеяться, однако, что до этого не дойдет; как только Мэри вернется, выполнив свои поручения, Роза изо всех сил постарается заручиться ее помощью в качестве проводника.

Она ждала в маленькой гостиной на первом этаже дома сестры Редферн, когда услышала звук шагов на крыльце, и сердце ее забилось быстрее. Это была не Мэри. Она узнала бы эти шаги где угодно. Это был Доктор.

«Джон Смит», - строго напомнила она себе.

Последовал стук, и она пригласила его войти. Скрипнула открывшаяся дверь, и он прошел короткое расстояние до входа в гостиную.

\- Роза. – Она слышала, как он мялся на месте, шаркая ногами.

\- Доктор Смит.

\- А. – По голосу было слышно, что он поморщился, когда она использовала его имя, и Роза вспомнила, как он рассказывал, что предпочитает, чтобы его звали Доктором. («Что ж, тем хуже», - подумала она.) – Здравствуйте.

Она подняла руку, изобразив полу-помахивание, которым приветствовала Доктора, прежде чем смогла себя остановить.  
\- Здравствуйте. Эмм. Пожалуйста, проходите. – Она махнула рукой туда, где, как она была почти уверена, рядом с ее стулом располагалось некое подобие диванчика.

Диванчик скрипнул, когда он присел.  
\- Как вы себя чувствуете? Есть улучшение?

\- Да, лучше. – Она прикусила ноготь на большом пальце. – Однако, до сих пор не вижу.

Последовало мгновение тишины.  
\- Мне жаль. Однако, мы не должны терять надежду.

Роза лишь пожала плечами, потому что сказать здесь, на самом деле, было и нечего.

\- Простите, что не заходил проведать вас; у меня было несколько приболевших пациентов. К счастью, мисс Редферн более чем квалифицирована, чтобы меня заменить, и она рассказывала мне, что ваше выздоровление идет хорошо. На самом деле, я думаю, вам больше не понадобятся припарки.

Роза кивнула.

\- Но это не та причина, по которой я навестил вас сегодня. Я лишь хотел, чтобы вы знали… - Он замолчал, и послышался шорох его перемещения по диванчику, когда он пододвинулся к ней. Спустя мгновение его теплая рука взяла ее ладонь. – Я лишь хотел, чтобы вы знали, что я обдумал то, что вы сказали в нашу последнюю встречу.

\- О, - произнесла Роза, не совсем уверенная в том, что на это ответить.

\- И… вы были правы. С моей стороны было неправильно отметать значимость юноши подобным образом. Я взял на себя труд в последние несколько дней при всякой возможности наблюдать за Айзеком во время его работы, и я увидел, что он действует одновременно аккуратно и тщательно. – Он вновь умолк, сглотнул. – Мне лишь хотелось, чтобы вы знали это.

\- Спасибо, - сказала она, приятно удивленная. Странная вещь – она не могла припомнить, чтобы Доктор когда-нибудь извинялся подобным образом, так что это было еще одно различие между ними – тревожащее, но не неприятное. Определенно не неприятное.

Доктор Смит продолжил:  
\- Я думаю, вы набрались достаточно сил для того, чтобы ходить, по крайней мере, недолго. Вам, конечно же, все равно понадобится помощь, так что я взял на себя смелость попросить Айзека прогуляться с вами сегодня. – Он замолчал, чтобы сделать вдох. – Надеюсь, это ничего.

\- Да, - быстро ответила она, улыбаясь. – Да, это было бы прекрасно.

\- А в будущем, если позволите, - торопливо произнес он, - Я сам был бы счастлив сопровождать вас. Боюсь, что сейчас пока не смогу к вам присоединиться – у меня все еще есть несколько прикованных к постели пациентов – но как только лихорадка пройдет… в том случае, конечно, если вы к этому расположены.

Голос его звучал так нервозно, и тон был таким знакомым – _«что, а ты разве не хочешь со мной?»_ – что было просто сжать его руку в знак прощения.  
\- Мне бы этого хотелось.

И это стоило того, чтобы услышать улыбку в его голосе.  
\- Хорошо. Я… я хотел бы, чтобы мы были друзьями.

\- Друзья, - согласилась она, похлопав его по руке, прежде чем высвободить свою собственную. Да, это она может. Быть друзьями – это хорошо.

До тех пор, пока она будет помнить, что он - на самом деле не Доктор.

****

В последующие несколько дней Роза смогла совершить несколько коротких вылазок за пределы дома, и обнаружила, что о человеке можно многое узнать по тому, как он ведет. Джоан Редферн была крайне добросовестна, хоть и слегка резковата, беседу поддерживала либо мало, либо совсем никак. Мэри следовало избегать во что бы то ни стало – одни сплошные беседы, и Роза гарантировано ударялась пальцами ног или врезалась в стену по крайней мере дважды. Что касается Док… нет, доктора Смита, - он был неплох, но тоже иногда отвлекался, либо на интересную тему разговора, либо, время от времени, как она думала, на нее. (в такие мгновения, однако, он сам врезался лбом в стену).

Удивительно, но Айзек был, вероятно, лучшим среди них всех – самым аккуратным и самым терпеливым. Плюсом ко всему у него было больше всех свободного времени, и он, похоже, был счастлив проводить его, гуляя с нею. У Розы возникло ощущение, что он одинок. Он приходил каждое утро и любил стоять у нее под окном, бросая камешки в стекло, пока она не соглашалась спуститься вниз.

Однажды днем они отправились на долгую прогулку в поля. Роза испытывала прилив возбуждения, выбравшись из дома – воздух был сладостным, птицы пели, и, честно говоря, было неплохо убраться подальше от остальных горожан. Несмотря на всю их доброту, постоянно получать столько жалости - это действовало на нервы. Из Айзека вышла хорошая компания, в особенности потому, что он не ожидал от нее много разговоров и никогда не одаривал жалостью.

Когда они достигли берега маленькой реки, он нашел для нее место на широком плоском камне, где можно было удобно присесть, а затем принялся бегать вверх и вниз по берегу, разыскивая цветы, камешки и другие интересные вещи, чтобы поместить ей в руки.

Ожидая его возвращения с очередным трофеем, Роза играла с полями своей соломенной шляпки, экспериментируя с различными ощущениями света и тени на своем лице. Она была уверена, что где-то слышала о том, что, когда пропадает зрение, остальные чувства обостряются. Проверяя себя окружающими звуками, запахами, текстурами, она решила, что это на само деле неправда – скорее, в отсутствии зрения она просто стала уделять больше внимания информации, поступающей от ее ушей, носа и кожи.

Поправив шляпу, чтобы та прикрывала ей лицо, она легла на спину, раскинув руки и прижав ладони к теплому камню. «Если бы Доктор был здесь», - со вздохом подумала она, - «он бы сейчас лежал рядом со мной, рассказывая об истории долины или траекториях полета пчел, или о том случае, когда он поймал _вот такую_ рыбу… или о чем угодно, на самом деле». Или же, возможно, они держались бы за руки, выглядывая фигуры в облаках (потому как, естественно, если бы он был здесь, она была бы способна видеть). И, в качестве дополнительного бонуса, они, скорее всего, лежали бы на его расстеленном пальто – желанном слое между ее спиной и камнем.

Она со вздохом пошевелила своими пустыми пальцами. Ей на самом деле не хватало этого пальто. И его обладателя тоже.

Услышав шорох шагов сквозь высокую траву, она подняла шляпу с лица и помахала ею.  
\- Не волнуйся, Айзек. Я все еще тут. Что ты нашел?

\- А, Роза! Здравствуйте. – Это был доктор Смит.

Роза быстро села и выпустила полу шляпы из руки. Покинув ее пальцы, та была подхвачена ветром и улетела в неизвестном направлении.  
\- Ох, тьфу ты!

\- О, прошу прощения. Не хотел напугать вас. Что ж, не стоит беспокойства, - С жаром произнес доктор Смит, отходя от нее. – Я принесу ее вам. Она недалеко улетела – всего лишь зацепилась за ветки этого славного маленького дуба. Достать ее не займет и минуты, на самом деле.

Послышалось некоторое количество шороха и нечто подозрительно напоминающее бранное слово. Затем Роза услышала ряд громких скребущих звуков, за которыми последовало яростное сотрясание ветки дерева. Она наклонила голову, нахмурившись.  
\- Вы в порядке? – Ей неожиданно пришло на ум, что, если он сломает шею в результате влезания на дерево, будучи человеком, он может оказаться не в состоянии исцелиться или регенерировать. – Осторожнее!

\- Да! Да! – Прокряхтел он. – Почти… достал… готово!

Раздался глухой стук – благополучно или нет, но он вернулся на землю. Лоб Розы прорезали тревожные складки, но в этом не было никакой необходимости. Все было в порядке, и вскоре он уже стоял перед нею.  
\- Ваша шляпа, миледи. – Он вложил ее ей в руки.

\- Спасибо. – Она одела ее обратно, аккуратно проследив за тем, чтобы та прикрывала ее лицо от солнца. – Так что вы делаете здесь? Те дети чувствуют себя лучше?

\- Гораздо. Все идут на поправку. Я подумал, что сделаю попытку глотнуть свежего воздуха, пока есть такая возможность. – Он помолчал мгновение, а когда заговорил вновь, его голос прозвучал слегка неуверенно. – Вы ведь не сама по себе здесь, да?

\- Нет, конечно, нет. – Роза покачала головой, а затем окликнула Айзека. Мгновение спустя она услышала, как тот бежит к ним через траву. – Айзек просто замечательный. – Повернувшись в сторону приближавшихся шагов, она спросила, - Что ты нашел?

\- Лягушку, - пропыхтел Айзек. Затем похлопал руками, чтобы продемонстрировать, что те были пусты. – Ускакала.

\- А. – Роза подавила дрожь. – Ничего. Может быть, в следующий раз.

\- Что ж, - произнес доктор Смит. – я думал пройтись вдоль берега реки. Не хотите ли вы вдвоем присоединиться ко мне?

После того, как Роза выразила одобрение, а Айзек смущенно согласился, они прошлись вдоль речушки, затем пересекли старый мост из скрипящих под их ногами бревен. Айзек, освобожденный от своих обязанностей, бежал впереди, так что доктор Смит аккуратно вел ее по неровной тропинке на другом берегу. Пока они шли, он тщательно описывал поля, цветы и маленькие деревья, представляя их в очаровательном и милом свете. Он, однако, ни словом не обмолвился о лесе или холмах за ним. Умалчивания оказалось достаточно, чтобы возбудить ее любопытство.

\- Это единственная река здесь? – спросила она, прервав лекцию о пищевых привычках желтогорлого певуна.

\- Да, лишь одна. Она переходит в небольшое озеро у восточного края поселения, достаточно крупное для гребли. Это красивое место. Когда-нибудь, я свожу вас туда, если захотите. 

\- Да, было бы замечательно. – Она переждала мгновение, прежде чем добавить, - Кажется, я помню, как шла вдоль реки, когда блуждала в лесу. – Вот, она произнесла слово на букву «л».

Когда он ответил, счастливая легкость уже пропала из его голоса.  
\- Неужели?

\- Да.

Последовала продолжительная пауза, и она могла себе представить выражение его лица сейчас - то, как его брови сходились на переносице, когда он был чем-то озабочен. Когда он ответил, однако, голос его был старательно беззаботным.  
\- Удачно, что вы смогли ее найти. Без реки в качестве проводника, вы могли бы блуждать по кругу. О, а вот и один из певунов! Я рассказывал вам о том, как они призывают свою пару?

Роза не дала себя отвлечь.  
\- Просто, если я шла вдоль реки, я должна была выйти из леса где-то здесь поблизости, да? Так ведь, Айзек? – спросила она чуть громче, но ответа не последовало – он, должно быть, был за пределами слышимости.

Доктор Смит вздохнул.  
\- Мы все еще на достаточно приличном расстоянии от края леса. Но да, полагаю, вас нашли поблизости от того места, где река пересекает границу деревьев. Возможно, чуть глубже в лесу, если Айзек был достаточно глуп для того, чтобы забрести в него. Весьма удачно, что он нашел вас именно в тот момент.

\- Почему? – надавила она. – Что в лесу?

Последовала продолжительная пауза.  
\- Я не уверен, что мы должны обсуждать это, но… Что ж, полагаю, вам нужно знать. Старейшины не были уверены, стоит ли вообще говорить вам, но я думаю, мы можем положиться на ваше благоразумие, да и кто предупрежден, тот вооружен, в конце концов. – Он вновь неуверенно примолк. – Это прозвучит немного… причудливо.

\- Все в порядке, можете сказать мне, - произнесла она, нарочно развернув свое лицо к его лицу. – Я не стану думать, что вы сумасшедший, или еще там что. Обещаю.

\- Не стану вас в этом винить. История довольно… невероятная. – Он сделал глубокий вдох. – Вы, возможно, помните, как я однажды сказал, что приезжие здесь бывают редко. Это было некоторым преувеличением. На самом деле приезжих здесь не бывает вовсе. Деревня окружена лесом, и нет никакой возможности добраться до городов, лежащих за чащей без того, чтобы подвергнуться серьезной опасности. Эти леса, - медленно произнес он, - не пустуют.

Роза нахмурилась.  
\- Прежде вы говорили, что здесь есть проблемы со зверями.

\- Да, простите мне эту отговорку. Кем бы они ни были, Безымянные, обитающие среди деревьев, они не звери. Это существа, даже, скорее, создания, обладающие великой силой, не позволяющие нарушителям пересекать их земли. Нам позволено жить здесь только при условии, что мы не будем их беспокоить.

Она задала первый вопрос, пришедший ей в голову.  
\- В таком случае, как же вы здесь оказались?

\- Мне были даны указания и сказано, чтобы я явился в строго определенное время. Я не знал этого тогда, но полагаю, что мой проход через лес был результатом неких весьма тщательных переговоров. – Он вновь сделал паузу. – Вы мне верите?

Роза с силой выдохнула.   
\- Да. – На самом деле, это многое объясняло. Инопланетяне. Естесственно, инопланетяне, и, правда, ей следовало этого ожидать. Только Доктор может преодолеть время, пространство и биологию, чтобы укрыться от инопланетян, и очутиться посреди другого инопланетного вторжения.

Когда он вернется в себя, у нее к нему будет _разговор_.

\- А вы вообще их видели? Как они выглядят? – спросила она.

\- Ни разу, к счастью. – Некоторое время они шли в молчании. – Вы очень хорошо это восприняли, - нерешительно прокомментировал доктор Смит.

\- О. – Роза попыталась придать своему лицу чуть более… ожидаемое выражение. – Ну, знаете. Я путешествовала какое-то время. Мир иногда бывает очень странным местом.

\- В самом деле, - согласился он. – И все же, вы очень храбры.

«Что ж, раз повидав вторжение инопланетян, уже знаешь, что к чему», - беспечно подумала она. Она даже не знала, настоящее ли это вторжение – возможно, просто какие-то своенравные инопланетяне с инстинктом защиты своей территории совершили аварийную посадку в лесах, или еще что. Если только, конечно, существа в лесу не те охотники, о которых говорил Доктор. Он, должно быть, боялся, что они погонятся за ТАРДИС через Временную Воронку: а иначе, зачем прятаться? И, если они могут путешествовать сквозь время… что, если они поджидали здесь все это время, разыскивая его? Что, если они найдут ТАРДИС? Что, если они пройдут по ее следу и найдут Доктора?

Неожиданная волна страха, должно быть, отразилась у нее на лице – доктор Смит накрыл своей ладонью ее руку, лежащую на его локте.   
\- Я не хотел тревожить вас. Вы здесь в безопасности. Деревня давно уже заключила мир с обитателями леса. Пока мы не заходим за деревья, все будет в порядке. Не волнуйтесь. Я… - Он замолчал, и его пальцы сжались на ее руке. – Я не позволю, чтобы с вами что-нибудь случилось, Роза.

Щеки ее внезапно ощутили сильное тепло – возможно, они шли по особенно ярко освещенному солнцем участку.   
\- Спасибо. – Она, в свою очередь, сжала его руку, за которую держалась. – Я тоже не позволю, чтобы с вами что-нибудь случилось. – Затем она широко улыбнулась, закусив кончик языка, чтобы он воспринял это как шутку. Она говорила серьезно, конечно же, в куда большей степени, чем он мог себе представить, но не стоило позволять ему услышать решимость в этих словах.

Как и ожидалось, он рассмеялся. Пока они возвращались к деревне, он отважился взять ее за ладонь, вместо локтя, переплетя их пальцы, и Роза пыталась поддерживать в себе новоприобретенную решимость. Иногда он до боли напоминал Доктора.

На следующий день он принес ей трость и показал, как ею пользоваться – как стучать, а не волочить ее, как помахивать ею в такт шагу, и как прислушиваться к издаваемым ею звукам. Она попрактиковалась ходить по дому с его помощью, и покраснела, когда он с теплотой похвалил ее успехи. Затем он показал Розе, как пользоваться ею, поднимаясь и спускаясь по лестнице, и она попрактиковалась, в то время, как он шел прямо за ней, теплой рукой придерживая ее за локоть.

Когда он неохотно сказал, что должен уйти, чтобы проверить других своих пациентов, но затем задержался перед уходом, чтобы заправить прядь волос ей за ухо, Розе вдруг пришло в голову, что доктор Смит, возможно, флиртует с ней, в стиле 1870-х. Нет, не флиртует – _ухаживает_. Идея оказалась такой странной, что полночи не давала ей сомкнуть глаз, пока она крутилась и ворочалась в своей узкой постели. Конечно, они с Доктором постоянно флиртовали, так было всегда. Но на данный момент Роза уже совершенно точно уяснила, что это ни к чему не ведет, вне зависимости от того, чего ей могло хотеться. Это просто было в его натуре. Джон Смит, однако, был человеком. Он мог на самом деле иметь это в виду.

Что бы сказал Доктор?

«Скорее всего, ничего», - решила она, закатывая свои невидящие глаза. Гораздо вероятнее было то, что он обходил бы эту тему за версту. Кроме того, флирт, вероятно, был старой привычкой, перенесшейся вместе с засовыванием пальцев в банки с джемом. Доктор Смит, скорее всего, точно также не вкладывает в это какой-нибудь смысл.

Когда она, наконец, погрузилась в сон, ей снились монеты, сыплющиеся в ее раскрытые ладони; колеса, катящиеся по пыльным, древним тропам; Лондонский Глаз, ярко сверкающий, кружась, в ночи. Позади нее, за пределами видимости, Доктор говорил – она слышала, как речь его становилась все быстрее и быстрее, но не могла разобрать слов. Она не могла делать ничего, кроме того, чтобы стоять там над Темзой и смотреть на вращающиеся огни Глаза, катящегося по бескрайнему черному небу.


	7. она у тебя в кармане

На следующее утро Мэри пришла рано и разбудила ее.

\- Вот, я принесла вам перекусить в качестве завтрака. Садитесь и ешьте, а затем я помогу вам собраться.

Роза тяжело вздохнула в подушку.  
\- Куда собраться? – промямлила она, пытаясь незаметно зарыться поглубже под одеяло.

\- На церковную службу, конечно же! – Само собой разумеющимся тоном произнесла Мэри, раздергивая шторы. – На прошлой неделе доктор посчитал, что вы еще недостаточно поправились, сказал дать вам поспать. Но теперь, когда вы на ногах, вы можете пойти. И вам повезло! Энн Холт дала вам платье, а у вас с ней одинаковые фигуры, так что оно должно подойти.

Потянув, Мэри высвободила одеяла, и Роза со вздохом села. Она не представляла, который сейчас час, но, судя по ощущениям, было ужасно рано. Она порастирала руки, пытаясь стряхнуть последние остатки сна.

 _У нее в руке что-то было, что-то важное…  
_  
Поднос с завтраком бесцеремонно шлепнули ей на колени, и воспоминание о сне ускользнуло. Роза успела пару раз откусить хлеб с маслом, прежде чем Мэри вытащила ее из постели прямиком в одолженное платье.

Когда Мэри принялась зашнуровывать ее ботинки, они услышали стук во входную дверь.

\- А, это, должно быть, доктор Смит, - знающим тоном произнесла Мэри. – Он всегда заходит по воскресеньям, чтобы проводить мисс Редферн до церкви.

Роза удивленно моргнула.  
\- О?

\- Ммхмм, он провожал ее практически с тех самых пор, как приехал. – Голос Мэри опустился до доверительного шепота. – Однажды, он поведет ее в церковь как подобает, я думаю.

На протяжении нескольких долгих биений сердца Роза переваривала эту информацию.  
\- О. ОО. Эмм, ясно.

\- Ну разве же не идеально это будет? – Мэри счастливо вздохнула, заканчивая завязывать шнурки. – Доктор и медсестра, так романтично. И бедная мисс Редферн так долго была одна, с тех пор как мужчина, что ухаживал за ней, умер от лихорадки, когда они были еще молоды. Она никогда раньше не хотела ни с кем выходить, до этих пор.

\- Угу, - блекло согласилась Роза, проводя расческой по волосам.

\- Давайте-ка я закончу. Сделаю быструю прическу, и вы будете готовы идти. – Мэри вытащила расческу из ее руки, и начала работать над ее волосами, оставив Розу размышлять над тем, что она только что услышала. Это ведь не могло быть правдой… верно?

Или, скорее, это не могло означать то, что думала Мэри. Он, скорее всего, просто проявлял вежливость. По-соседски. Да, должно быть, в этом все дело, просто дружеский, соседский жест. Доктор всегда делал подобные вещи. Это ничего не значило.

«Хотя, это ведь не Доктор,» - напомнила она себе со внезапной тревогой. Джон Смит. Конечно, с ней он мог флиртовать по старой привычке, но мог серьезно иметь это в виду в том, что касается Джоан Редферн.

У нее за спиной Мэри закончила прическу.  
\- Все, готово. Вы очаровательно выглядите.

\- Спасибо, - автоматически произнесла Роза, раскладывая вещи на своем туалетном столике по местам, чтобы потом можно было легко их найти – полезная привычка, как она обнаружила.

\- Раз вы готовы, думаю, я поспешу вперед, - произнесла Мэри. – Я договорилась встретиться со своей подругой Идой перед службой.

\- Да, конечно. – Роза кивнула. – Еще раз спасибо.

Шаги Мэри зазвучали на лестнице, а мгновением спустя донесся звук захлопнувшейся задней двери. Когда наступила тишина, Роза услышала снизу из гостиной голоса.

Она побарабанила пальцами по прохладной эмали раковины. Это не хорошо. Джоан Редферн и Джон Смит? Да уж, ничем хорошим это не кончится. Роза закусила губу. Стоит ли ей спуститься и прервать их? Подождать, пока они уйдут? Как бы невзначай упомянуть, что Джон Смит на самом деле 900-летний космический пришелец под прикрытием, а не завидный деревенский доктор, каким может показаться на первый взгляд?

Роза простонала, а затем провела несколько мгновений, одергивая юбку, поправляя рукава, проверяя застежки на своем платье – все это время изо всех сил стараясь одновременно прислушиваться и не прислушиваться к звуку их разговора. В конце концов, она решила, что не может дольше обоснованно тянуть время. Сделав глубокий вдох, она подобрала свою трость и направилась вниз.

Из гостиной теперь доносился смех. Судя по звуку, доктор Смит сказал что-то чрезвычайно остроумное, к очевидной радости медсестры Редферн. На мгновение Роза взвесила идею просто выйти за дверь и попытаться найти дорогу самой.

\- А, вот и Роза, - произнес доктор Смит, пока она мялась у двери, смех все еще звучал у него в голосе. – Доброе утро.

\- Да, доброе. Простите, что помешала. – Роза изо всех сил старалась придать своему голосу беспечный тон. – Я просто собиралась выходить. На церковную службу.

\- О, вам потребуется помощь по пути, - сказал доктор Смит.

\- Она может пойти с Мэри, - быстро произнесла сестра Редферн, затем неловко замолчала, прежде чем позвать, - Мэри!

Роза подавила гримасу – ее уже тошнило от потребности в помощи.  
\- Я думаю, Мэри уже ушла навстречу подруге.

\- А, - натянуто произнесла сестра Редферн.

\- Все в порядке, - сказала Роза, - я просто…

\- Что ж, не стоит беспокойства, - жизнерадостным тоном прервал доктор Смит. – У меня ведь две руки, в конце концов.

Последовало неловкое молчание.

Роза не представляла, что на это ответить, потому как все это «провожание до церкви» явно обладало здесь серьезным значением. Если медсестра Редферн привяжется к Доктору, ничем хорошим это закончиться не может – данное положение вещей было временным, и он был не в себе, и он определенно ни за что не подумал бы осесть здесь, если бы был в здравом уме, а если бы и так, Джоан Редферн была даже не в его вкусе, и… и… ну, мириад других причин, которые Розе не хотелось сейчас рассматривать.

С другой стороны, что она может тут поделать? Если она примет приглашение доктора Смита, медсестра Редферн будет недовольна, а Розе не хотелось рисковать попасть к ней в немилость, в особенности, раз уж она остановилась в ее доме. К тому же, что-то в Розе противилось идее быть третьей лишней. 

Она хотела было уже предложить, что проводит себя сама, когда положение спас звук шагов, приближающихся по тропинке, и тихий хрипловатый смешок.

\- А, - произнесла сестра Редферн с облегчением в голосе. – Вот и Айзек. Мисс Тайлер может пойти с ним.

Последовала кратчайшая из пауз, прежде чем доктор Смит согласился.  
\- Верно. Айзек. Он, несомненно, способен проводить мисс Тайлер. Ну, вот. Идеальное решение.

\- Конечно, - бодро произнесла Роза. – Мы с Айзеком пойдем вместе. Это будет прекрасно.

\- Хорошо, - сказала сестра Редферн.

\- Хорошо, - согласилась Роза.

И вновь опустилось неловкое молчание. Оно продлилось всю дорогу до церкви.

Так же, как и всю дорогу домой.

Затем медсестра Редферн и доктор Смит отправились вместе навестить пациента, оставив Розу дома в одиночестве тревожиться, бездельничать и практиковаться в ходьбе с тростью. Она ничего так не хотела, как выйти из дома, но ей некому было помочь, так как Айзек отправился домой, чтобы выполнить кое-какую работу для своей мамы. Она думала, что ей стоило бы начать поиски ТАРДИС, но об этом и речи быть не могло. Ей хотелось бы узнать побольше об инопланетянах в лесу, но и этому тоже было не бывать. Ей хотелось бы приглядывать за доктором Смитом, но это было просто физически невыполнимо. Черт возьми, она даже почитать не могла, чтобы убить время.

Терпеливо сносить физический недуг уже не казалось таким уже привлекательным занятием.

После полудня медсестра Редферн вернулась в значительно лучшем настроении, чем уходила, и прохладная атмосфера улетучилась. На самом деле, женщина практически напевала себе под нос. Во время ужина Роза слушала и кивала с подобающими интервалами, пока Джоан оживленно описывала искусную диагностику доктора Смита, в груди у нее росло беспокойство.

\- О, и чтобы мне не забыть, - произнесла Джоан, когда они закончили, и она принялась убирать со тола, - доктор Смит сказал, что зайдет завтра, чтобы отвести вас на прогулку по садам. Ну разве не любезно?

\- О-о? – Роза попыталась и не справилась с тем, чтобы не показать удивления в голосе – казалось, Джоан ничего не имела против этой идеи. – В смысле, да, конечно, это было бы замечательно.

\- Он такой добросердечный человек, - восторгалась Джоан. – Я знаю, старейшины попросили его позаботиться о вашем благополучии, но он действительно прилагает все усилия к тому, чтобы вы были довольны жизнью здесь.

\- Ммм, - уклончиво промычала Роза. Она была не совсем уверена, с чего это вдруг все. – Да, он был очень любезен.

\- Немалая удача, когда подобный человек берется оказывать вам поддержку. У него… - она умолкла, и Роза ощутила руку, опустившуюся на ее плечо. – У него в сердце братская привязанность к вам. Будьте благодарны.

А. Так вон оно что.

Потребовалось некоторое усилие, но Роза смогла проглотить слова, что вертелись у нее на языке, обратно внутрь, где им было и место. Были времена, когда она позволила бы им выйти наружу, но путешествия с Доктором научили ее кое-какой дипломатии – то, что она скажет медсестре Редферн, куда ей пойти, никому не сделает ничего хорошего. Вместо этого Роза изобразила милую улыбку, кивнула и согласилась, не соглашаясь на самом деле.

Джоан может думать все, что хочет. Это ничего не изменит. Как только Роза разберется, как все это исправить, Доктор вернется, и они уйдут вместе. Конечно же, они будут просто друзьями – ну, друзьями, с которыми часто случаются взаимные объятия – но это ее рука будет в его руке, а это все, что ей было нужно. Роза смирилась с ограничениями их отношений, и, так или иначе, Джоан придется сделать то же самое.

Конечно же, не повредит кое-чем помочь, всего лишь чуть-чуть. Чем меньше он проводит времени с Джоан, тем лучше.

На протяжении последующих нескольких недель доктор Смит довольно часто заходил ее проведать, и Роза постаралась проводить с ним как можно больше времени. Его внимание легко было захватить – Джон Смит, может, и не был Доктором, но между ними было достаточно общего, чтобы подсказать ей, что могло его заинтересовать. Так что она рассказала ему о том, как повстречала Чарльза Диккенса несколько лет назад в Кардиффе, и они провели оживленную дискуссию на тему его коротких рассказов. Он взял ее покататься на лодке по деревенскому пруду, и она рассказала ему сильно отредактированную версию (исключив инопланетян) того случая, как упала в Темзу, только чтобы его посмешить. Она задавала ему вопросы, предоставляла шанс рассказать ей все о пчеловодстве, изготовлении свечей, деревенской медицине – обо всем, что только могла придумать, на самом деле. И когда он флиртовал с ней, она флиртовала в ответ.

Это работало.

Он все так же сопровождал Джоан каждое воскресенье, но оставшуюся неделю он проводил все свое свободное время с Розой. Он, казалось, наслаждался ролью экскурсовода, и ему нравилось говорить – временами Роза почти могла вообразить, что она с Доктором, исследует какое-то новое место и время.

Это было… приятно. То, как усердно он старался угодить ей, как предоставлял столько своего свободного времени, чтобы составлять ей компанию. А потом еще то, как он проводил большим пальцем по тыльной стороне ее ладони время от времени. Каждый раз это вызывало в Розе странный легкий трепет, даже несмотря на то, что она знала, что должна просто это игнорировать. Джон Смит не был даже настоящим.

Однако, он ощущался настоящим.

Он ощущался настоящим, и она ничего не могла с собой поделать – ждала его визитов, его руки на своей ладони. Она говорила себе, что он всего лишь маска, тень отсутствующего человека, но затем он рассказывал ей какую-нибудь историю, чтобы рассмешить ее, или же делал что-нибудь до того милое и заботливое, что сердце у нее переполнялось.

Ей было так одиноко.

Он забирал это чувство, хотя бы даже и ненадолго.

Когда он бывал слишком занят медицинской практикой, чтобы быть с ней, она проводила время за беспокойством по поводу поисков ТАРДИС. Тревожилась об инопланетянах в лесах и тех, что охотились на Доктора. Ломала голову, как вернуть его обратно. А ночью видела сны о вертушках, круглых жестяных коробочках с леденцами и закручивающихся спиралью сердцевинах подсолнухов. Иногда, в наиболее плохие ночи, ей снился крик – жуткий, нечеловеческий крик.

Именно после первого такого кошмара она решила начать раздвигать границы своей независимости. Она должна была добраться до ТАРДИС, и единственный путь лежал через лес. С помощью Айзека она начала учиться ориентироваться за пределами дома, используя слух, осязание и обоняние, чтобы вести себя по деревне от здания к зданию. Спустя некоторое время она уже ощущала себя достаточно уверенно, чтобы выходить без помощи.

В тот день, когда она впервые вышла за пределы поселения, Роза направилась к реке с мыслью о том, что хочет найти то место, где она выходит из леса. Она на всякий случай следовала вдоль изгороди, чтобы убедиться, что сможет найти дорогу обратно, но по большей части старалась продвигаться, полагаясь на свою трость и другие чувства.

Со стороны полей доносилось довольное блеяние овец. Чуть дальше она слышала, как лаяли собаки и играли дети. Солнце светило на правую сторону ее лица, помогая ей отмечать направление. Она поняла, что вышла за дома, располагающиеся по краю поселения, когда земля стала более неровной, а тропинка сузилась. Она осторожно шла, пытаясь припомнить, как ходила в этом направлении раньше с Айзеком. Наконец достигнув ворот, ведущих к реке, она с триумфом улыбнулась своему успеху.

Прежде, чем ей представился шанс решить, продолжать ли путь дальше, откуда-то с другой стороны лощины донесся звон колокола. Он шел не со стороны деревни, но как только Роза повернулась, чтобы определить его местонахождение, зазвучал еще один, а затем еще, звуки шли с нескольких разных направлений и эхом отражались от холмов.

Звон заглушил овец и собак; дезориентировал ее, и на мгновение Роза замерла на месте с колотящимся сердцем, впав в панику при мысли о том, что не сможет найти дорогу обратно. «Изгородь», - вспомнила она. - «Иди по изгороди». Дрожащими руками она нашла шероховатые бревна и пошла вперед так быстро, как только могла, отсчитывая столбы.

Со стороны деревни доносились крики; она слышала, как один из взрослых созывал детей в поле. Что, ради всего святого, произошло?

Ей нужно найти Доктора.

Она приближалась, уже почти была на месте, когда колокола резко замолкли. Крики стихли – на самом деле, когда она остановилась послушать, она поняла, что никого не слышит. Ни бегающих детей, ни кузнечного молота, ни звука топора по дереву. Даже овцы молчали.

Роза взвешивала мысль попытаться поискать укрытия в высокой траве, когда вдруг услышала, как кто-то бежит в ее сторону. Она отшатнулась, оборонительно подняла свою трость перед собой, но это нечто лишь отмахнулось от нее и схватило Розу за руку.

\- Роза, - произнес он. – _Бежим_.

Ее трость упала на землю, а ноги повиновались автоматически, бросившись бежать по земляной тропинке вслед за ним.  
\- Доктор, - выдохнула она, добавив, подумав, - Смит, - лишь мгновение спустя.

\- Шшш, молчите, - пробормотал он, крепче сжимая ее руку. – Они идут. Мы должны торопиться.

\- Что? Кто? – спросила она, но он не ответил, и она подумала, что знает. _Инопланетяне_.

Они добежали до того места, где дорожка стала более ровной, гладкой, а затем вверх по ступеням крыльца одного из зданий на краю поселения – сельской школы, если она правила оценила расстояние. Доктор Смит быстро открыл дверь и затащил Розу внутрь, захлопнув ее за ними. Он провел ее к центру комнаты, затем послышался скрип и глухое бум, когда что-то тяжелое ударилось о пол.

\- Люк, - объяснил он, подводя ее вперед, - вниз в подвал ведет лестница. – Он положил ее руку на край проема. – Я спущусь первым и помогу вам.

Она услышала, как он быстро спустился, и повернулась, чтобы последовать за ним, когда вдруг услышала еще один звук. Тихий, приглушенный – идущий снаружи здания, как она решила. _Рычание_.

\- _Быстрее_ , - прошипел доктор Смит, утягивая ее вниз, когда она замешкалась. Как только она достигла пола, он забрался обратно наверх, чтобы закрыть люк.

\- Ни звука, - прошептал он, беря ее за руку. Они оба замерли и примолкли в ожидании.

Над ними скрипнуло крыльцо. Послышался долгий, царапающий звук, словно бы чем-то провели по стене.

Роза замечала каждый свой вдох, звук каждого удара своего сердца. Рядом с ней доктор Смит часто и неглубоко дышал, и его ладонь в ее руке была вспотевшей. Крошечный подвал был полон страха.

Замок на двери сельской школы щелкнул, открывшись, и Роза без раздумий сделала маленький шажок вперед. Слышны были шаги, тяжелые и со странным цоканьем, словно бы когтями по половым доскам, и монотонное сопение.

Нечто искало, вынюхивало их.

Роза сжала его руку, и эти знакомые пальцы сжались в ответ. Подобная ситуация была для них не в новинку, но никогда еще это не было вот так, когда они оба были в таком риске. Сверху донеслось очередное тихое рычание, и Роза сжала свободную руку в кулак. «Что ж, ладно», - подумала она, отпуская его руку и делая еще один шаг вперед, чтобы встать перед ним. Если они хотят добраться до Доктора, им придется сначала пройти через нее.

Последовал еще один протяжный звук втягиваемого носом воздуха, прямо над люком, и Роза задержала дыхание. Затем последовали цокающие шаги, но на этот раз они уходили в сторону. С глухим стуком дверь в дом закрылась.

Тишина.

Она осознала, что дрожит. Вибрирует, от страха ли, или от потребности двигаться, схватить его за руку и _бежать_ , она не могла сказать.

Сверху на ее плечи опустились руки, и Роза подскочила.

\- Шшшш, - тихо и успокаивающе произнес он ей на ухо, погладив кончиками пальцев ее по рукам сверху вниз. – Все в порядке. Они прошли мимо нас. Нам просто нужно дождаться сигнала отбоя.

Она медленно выдохнула.   
\- За…зачем они здесь? Что они ищут?

\- Я не знаю. Возможно… - он нерешительно замолчал. – Возможно, это из-за вас.

\- Меня?

\- Чего угодно нового, на самом деле. Они приходили вскоре после и моего появления тоже. Но они скоро уйдут, и все будет хорошо. Это… - Он отстранил руки так, что она лишь едва ощущала их присутствие над своими локтями, и когда он заговорил вновь, его голос прозвучал неуверенно. – Это ничего?

\- Ага. – С какой стати ее голос вдруг зазвучал с таким придыханием?

Голос его был тихим, и она вновь ощутила прикосновение на своих руках, кончиками пальцев он проводил дорожку от локтей к плечам и обратно по грубой ткани ее платья.  
\- Не бойтесь. Мы здесь в безопасности. – Когда она не ответила, он спросил, - Вам станет лучше, если я расскажу вам историю?

Роза усмехнулась дрожащим голосом.  
\- Конечно.

Какое-то время он молчал, размышляя.  
\- Хотели бы вы послушать о моих сновидениях? Они немного странные, но мне кажется, они могли бы вам понравиться.

Она все еще прислушивалась, не появятся ли инопланетяне, пытаясь сконцентрироваться вопреки теплому ощущению того, как он поглаживал ее по рукам, однако, кивнула. Затем, осознав, что он, скорее всего, ее тоже не видит, она произнесла.  
\- Сновидения, да. Звучит неплохо.

Он негромко и довольно промычал.  
\- Мне снится один и тот же уже несколько недель. Почти каждую ночь, я вижу, что я – капитан корабля с ярко-синими парусами, путешествующего по бескрайнему морю.

Это привлекло ее внимание. Роза резко вдохнула, и он мягко сжал ее плечо, думая, возможно, что она все еще напугана. Что, честно говоря, было правдой, но это был другой сорт страха. Его сон был чуть слишком близок к правде – неужели Доктор просачивается наружу? Это нормально? В порядке ли он? Она задала первый вопрос, пришедший ей в голову, чтобы он продолжал говорить.  
\- И откуда вам известно, что оно бескрайнее?

Она могла поклясться, что слышала, как он улыбнулся, лишь слегка, когда тихо ответил ей.  
\- Потому что я пересек его вдоль и поперек.

\- А. – Она кивнула, быстро размышляя. – Вы ведь понимаете, что это на самом деле лишено смысла, верно?

\- Что ж, это ведь сны, - произнес он все тем же тихим голосом. – Этого следует ожидать.

Роза опять кивнула.  
\- Конечно. Всего лишь сны.

\- Вы разве не спросите о моей команде? – спросил он спустя мгновение.

\- А там есть команда? – Она была удивлена – его сон казался таким похожим на реальность.

\- Лишь один человек. – Он провел пальцами вдоль всей ее руки и взял ее за ладонь. – Исключительно безалаберная юная леди. Она довольно… беспокойная. И со светлыми волосами.

Улыбка медленно расплылась по лицу Розы.  
\- Я с вами на вашем корабле?

Он с некоторым старанием изобразил шокированный возглас.  
\- Мисс Тайлер, подразумевать что-либо подобное было бы весьма неподобающе с моей стороны.

Роза лишь ухмыльнулась во тьму.  
\- Так что же _она_ такое делала, что было таким… как там? Безалаберным?

Некоторое время он хранил молчание. Когда он заговорил, тон его голоса был уже совсем другим – с шутками было покончено. Голос его звучал почти благоговейно.  
\- Вы сидели на носу корабля, когда накатил шторм, прямо на самом краю стихии. Вы сидели там и смеялись, _смеялись_ над высотой волн.

\- Мне жаль, - тихо произнесла она, хотя не была даже до конца уверена в том, за что именно просит прощения. Но если этот сон на самом деле просочился из подсознания Доктора, что ж…

\- Я пытался позвать вас обратно. Пытался отвезти в безопасную гавань, пытался привязать к палубе, все перепробовал, чтобы не дать вам соскользнуть в эту пучину. Но вы лишь смеялись. Как сегодня, - добавил он, поглаживая большим пальцем тыльную сторону ее ладони. – Я привел вас сюда, чтобы защитить от Безымянных, но каким-то образом это _вы_ очутились стоящей передо _мной_. Вы самый смелый человек из всех, кого я знаю.

Долгое время они молчали, и Роза внезапно отчетливо осознала тот факт, что они были вдвоем наедине в темном подвале. Наедине с его пальцами, до сих пор поглаживающими ее руку. Она с удивлением обнаружила, что хочет ответить ему тем же, шаг за шагом обследовать его кисти, запястья и руки.

Чтобы отвлечь себя, она спросила:  
\- Они ведь не все такие, верно? Ваши сны?

Он тихо рассмеялся.  
\- Нет. Иногда они красивы. Мы высаживаемся в сотне разнообразных земель, полных изумрудных деревьев и розовых песков. Городов, сделанных из эбенового дерева и золота. Каждый новый мир прекраснее предыдущего, можете себе такое вообразить? Иногда я даже скучаю по своим снам, когда бодрствую. Хотелось бы мне… - Он замолчал и переместил свою руку, чтобы переплести их пальцы вместе. – О, Роза, мне хотелось бы показать вам. Мне хотелось бы показать вам все эти великолепные места.

Она заморгала, пытаясь скрыть несколько случайных слезинок, выступивших при его словах.  
\- Звучит потрясающе.

\- Так оно и есть, - согласился он. – Но что же это, я все говорю и говорю. Давайте. Расскажите мне один из ваших снов.

\- О, да я их почти и не помню, - соврала она, слегка пожимая плечами. – Думаю, это просто какие-то случайные вещи, на самом деле. – Не было хорошей причины, по которой ей не стоило бы рассказывать ему о том, что прошлой ночью ей снились дверные ручки, часовые циферблаты и странные, бесконечные коридоры. И все-таки, она не могла заставить себя рассказать правду. Сны были лишены всякого смысла, и она не была уверена, значили ли они что-нибудь, но по какой-то причине они казались частью ее старой жизни. Пока еще она не была готова делиться ими.

Прежде чем у него появился бы шанс расспросить ее получше, колокола вновь принялись звонить, сигнализируя отбой тревоги. Они выпустили друг друга, но Роза не думала, что ей просто померещилось то, с какой неохотой он покидал подвал. Он проводил ее домой и отпустил только лишь после того, как пообещал найти ее трость и велел Мэри заварить ей чашку хорошего, успокаивающего чая.

В следующее воскресенье Джоан слегла с насморком. Доктор Смит зашел пораньше, чтобы осмотреть ее, и заключил, что ничего серьезного нет, но прописал ей несколько дней постельного отдыха.

Когда он пришел в гостиную и сообщил Розе новости, та нахмурилась.

\- Думаете, мне стоит остаться здесь, чтобы помочь ей?

\- Нет, не нужно, - произнес он. – Мэри останется и приглядит за ней. Идемте? – Голос его звучал необычайно жизнерадостно.

\- В церковь, вы имеете в виду?

\- Да. Я буду… - Он замолчал, и Розе послышалось, что он сглотнул. Когда он заговорил вновь, тон его голоса был беззаботно легким. – Я буду рад сопровождать вас, Роза. Если хотите.

Она не смогла удержаться от того, чтобы не поддразнить его.  
\- Хотите сказать, раз уж ваш обычный спутник прикован к постели? – спросила она, закусив кончик языка и вставая.

Он взял ее за руку, продевая ту вокруг своего локтя нарочито неспешно.  
\- В любое время, - тихо ответил он. – Роза, в любое время, какое пожелаете.

Они направились к церкви, обсуждая местные деревенские новости.

\- Вам известно, что Сара Адамс и Майкл Бэйли венчаются завтра? – спросил он. – Должно быть немалое событие.

Роза рассмеялась.  
\- И не говорите. Это единственное, о чем всю неделю говорит Мэри. У нее новое платье. Мне сообщили, что оно голубое – но не просто какое-то голубое! _Идеально_ голубое.

Доктор Смит усмехнулся.  
\- Что ж, молодежь получает удовольствие от свадеб. Лишний повод потанцевать, знаете ли.

\- О, там будут танцы? – спросила она с легкой мечтательностью в голосе.

\- Да. На самом деле… - Он сделал паузу и накрыл ее руку своею. – Я все собирался спросить, осталось ли еще свободное место в вашей танцевальной карточке.

Она была почти уверена в том, что он говорил метафорически. В действительности ведь у них тут не должно быть этих карточек? «В этом», - думала она, - «и состоит проблема с путешествиями во времени, по крайней мере, когда хотя бы немного задерживаешься на одном месте».   
\- Ага, почти уверена, что она пуста. Или, как бы, вообще не существует.

Доктор Смит вновь рассмеялся.  
\- Что ж, конечно. Здесь не вполне соответствуют лондонским модам.

Он молчал некоторое время, но у нее создалось отчетливое впечатление, что он улыбается, глядя на нее.

\- Что?

Рука на ее ладони сжалась, а его голос прозвучал тихим и приятным тоном.  
\- Просто, вы всегда так… прямолинейны. Никогда не прячетесь за притворством. Мне… что ж, мне это очень нравится.

Щеки ее налились теплом, от его ли теплой похвалы или же от внезапно накатившего стыда, она не могла сказать, потому как в ней было куда больше притворства, чем он мог себе вообразить.  
\- Спасибо.

\- Роза. – Он скользнул пальцами по тыльной стороне ее руки, обхватил ими край ее ладони. – Вы потанцуете со мной завтра вечером?

Что-то в том, как он произнес это, так мягко и честно, заставило ее сердце колотиться быстрей, и осознание накрыло ее, словно волной. _Она хотела ответить «да»_. Она хотела протанцевать всю ночь с ним, с Джоном Смитом. И не только ради того, чтобы держать Джоан Редферн на расстоянии. Ей хотелось его компании, хотелось вновь ощутить эти руки на своих плечах. И, судя по тому, как один из его пальцев все еще поглаживал боковую часть ее запястья, она думала, что он и сам не возражал против этой идеи.

Это в план не входило. Она должна была сосредоточиться на возвращении Доктора, но она ничего не могла с собой поделать. Она была человеком, и _она хотела_.

Роза открыла рот, чтобы дать ответ, но прежде, чем она смогла что-нибудь произнести, за ее спиной раздался злобный возглас. Она услышала быстрые шаги по грунтовой тропинке, а затем взвизгнула, когда некая рука яростно дернула ее в сторону от доктора Смита.

\- Айзек! – Вскричал доктор Смит. – Прекрати!

\- Верни ее мне, - прорычал Айзек, когда Роза резко врезалась в него. Он звучал так непохоже на самого себя, что она едва узнавала голос своего друга. _Но все же было в этом что-то странно знакомое…_

Восстановив равновесие, Роза высвободила руку.  
\- Какого черта ты творишь?

Он вновь схватил ее за руку, и она слышала, как его гортань работала, пытаясь подобрать слова.  
\- Руки… вместе, - выдавил он, грубо сплетая их пальцы. – Наши руки.

\- Отпусти ее, - пригрозил доктор Смит. – Айзек, отпусти ее немедленно!

Но этим он лишь заработал себе очередное рычанье.

Роза вновь вырвала свою руку из хватки Айзека, готовясь разразиться гневной тирадой, когда вдруг услышала вздох. Затем всхлип. И еще один.

Он плакал.

\- Держаться за руки, - выдавил он. – Скучал по тебе.

\- Роза, вы в порядке? – Руки доктора Смита легли на ее локти, отодвигая ее назад. – Он вас не поранил?

\- Я в норме, - рассеянно произнесла она, слушая причитания Айзека, упавшего на колени на землю. – Айзек, ты в порядке? Что случилось?

\- Да ради всего святого, не возитесь вы с ним, - фыркнул доктор Смит. – Где его мать? Его следует наказать за подобное поведение.

\- Помолчите, - произнесла Роза, опускаясь на колени рядом со своим другом. – Айзек, что такое?

\- Крыльцо, - всхлипнул он. – Ждал. – Затем последовал протяжный, прерывающийся вздох. – Тебя не было.

\- Ох, - произнесла Роза, протянув руку и нащупав его плечо, - прости. Ты прав; мы должны были подождать тебя.

\- Не цацкайтесь с ним, - раздраженно произнес доктор Смит. – Таким вещам нет оправдания.

Роза повернулась к нему, раздражившись и сама.  
\- Это несправедливо. Мы всегда ходим вместе, Айзек и я. А сегодня я про него просто забыла. Тут нет его вины – это я повела себя невнимательно. Прости, Айзек.

Благодаря ее увещеваниям Айзек успокоился достаточно, чтобы пройти остаток пути, в особенности после того, как Роза пообещала пойти домой вместе с ним. Доктор Смит казался необоснованно раздраженным, хотя и держал свои мысли в основном при себе. Роза тем временем провела немало времени, прокручивая в голове произошедшее.

Что-то в этом было, что-то знакомое. Если бы только она могла сообразить, что именно.

Этой ночью она видела сон.

_Было холодно. Она попыталась зарыться поглубже под свое одеяло, но все было бестолку – одеяло исчезло, матрас исчез, исчезла комната._

_Роза открыла глаза._

_Она лежит на полу ТАРДИС, холодное решетчатое покрытие впивается ей в спину. Над головой шершавые коралловые стены, изгибаясь, переходили в потолок, формируя длинный коридор, освещенный круглыми лампами корабля._

_В руках у нее что-то есть - сумка. Большая, старомодная медицинская сумка, стукнувшая ее по коленям, когда она поднялась на ноги.  
\- Я не в ней оставила свои вещи, - пожаловалась она стенам, и одна из ламп сомкнула широкие, тончайшие веки в качестве извинения._

_Не важно. Он будет знать, где она это оставила. Он всегда оставляет важные вещи позади._

_Она начала идти, каждый шаг отдавался тиканьем. Она шла целую вечность, по горам и долам. По побережью Женского Плача. Через поля яблочной травы от Абердина до Кройдона. Сумка позвякивала при ходьбе. Она никогда, никогда не остановится._

_Когда она нашла его, он сидел, забравшись на величественный телескоп, стоявший на парапете замка на фоне Луны._

_\- Не так-то просто тебя разыскать, - пожаловалась она, глядя вверх. – Мне пришлось везде посмотреть._

_Он уставился вниз, склонил голову набок.  
\- Уверена, что я – тот, кто тебе был нужен?_

_\- Ты похож на себя, - заметила она, когда он спрыгнул вниз. – Почему тебе им не быть?_

_Он широко раскрыл рот, демонстрируя ей ряды блестящих, замысловатых шестеренок._

_\- А, ясно. – Она задумчиво покивала. – Это проблема. – Приняв это во внимание, она спросила, - Ты ведь не станешь разрезать меня на части, да?_

_\- Нет. – Он покачал головой, скрипя шестеренками. – Ты нужна мне целиком. В этом весь смысл._

_\- Ты бросил меня слепой. – С этим обвинением свет погас, не оставив ничего, кроме единственного сияющего круга, прямо на том самом месте, где должно было быть его второе сердце._

_Он взял ее за руки, поднял их к своей груди.  
\- Это я. – Вложил круглую, блестящую вещицу ей в ладони. – Это я._

_\- Я тебя не вижу, - выкрикнула она, но, когда она сомкнула пальцы на металлической поверхности вещицы, та запульсировала, теплая и живая, и Доктор произнес:_

_\- Роза._

_И вот же он, наконец. Она рассмеялась от счастья, видя его здесь, в безопасности у себя в ладони. Доктор, надежно сокрытый в…_

\- Карманные часы!

Роза, вздрогнув, проснулась, резко садясь в постели и моргая глазами в непроницаемой тьме. Пальцы ее сжались, впившись в ладонь, сжимая призрак предмета, который держали. Карманные часы, надо же. Она не была уверена в том, почему так верит откровению из сна, но что было, то было.

Доктор взял и засунул себя внутрь часов. Как – она не имела понятия. Должно быть, одной из этих причудливых, инопланетных штуковин Повелителей Времени. Это было бы почти забавно, если б только ей не хотелось так сильно придушить его за это.

Но, если повезет, дело будет лишь за тем, чтобы найти их. Она провела ладонью по лицу. Где бы они могли быть? В ТАРДИС? В этом был бы некий смысл - держать их там для сохранности. Но, учитывая, как трудно их будет тогда найти, она надеялась, что нет. Где же еще тогда? Единственным другим пришедшим ей на ум местом были вещи доктора Смита.

Все, что ей нужно - это небрежно поинтересоваться у него, который сейчас час.

Роза подавила слегка истеричный смешок, до сих пор пребывая в эйфории от своего открытия из сна. С ними все будет в порядке. Они смогут вернуться домой.

Ей не терпелось приступить к делу, однако после завтрака она узнала, что доктор Смит занят, принимает роды (занятие, за которым, честно говоря, она в жизни не смогла бы себе представить Доктора, и да, ей не терпелось подразнить его по этому поводу). У нее был соблазн попытаться совершить кражу со взломом, посмотреть, сможет ли она найти их в его доме, но ей ни за что не удалось бы остаться непойманной, и это наверняка будет достаточно сложно объяснить.

Однако, не важно. Он будет на свадебных танцах. Ей всего лишь нужно потерпеть еще пару часов.

Это проще было сказать, чем сделать, но, наконец, день подошел к концу, и пришло время одеваться. Мэри пообещала помочь ей подготовиться. Роза умыла лицо и расчесала волосы так хорошо, как только смогла, пока ждала ее. На крючке рядом с ее постелью висело платье, которое одна из девушек, Энн, одолжила ей на этот вечер. Ей сказали, что оно было желтым, и Энн уверила ее, что «оно ей пойдет». У Розы были кое-какие сомнения – желтый цвет, в конце концов – но дареному коню в зубы не смотрят. Просто странно было наряжаться в платье, которое она даже не видела.

\- Ида! Ида, сюда!

Это был голос Мэри, доносившийся снаружи, прямо под ее окном. Если повезет, вскоре она уже будет здесь, однако Роза узнала этот тон – универсальный звук подростковых сплетен. Очевидно, что у Мэри были новости, которыми она хотела поделиться со своей подругой.

Роза ностальгически улыбнулась и решила, что может подождать еще пару минут, чтобы они могли потрепаться. На самом деле, она, возможно, сможет и сама надеть платье, теперь, когда уже успела познакомиться с завязками и застежками.

Нагнувшись, чтобы развязать ботинки, она услышала, как начался писк.

\- Ида, о, небесные звезды, - возбужденно говорила Мэри. – Ты ни за что не догадаешься, что только что произошло.

Ида мгновение молчала, затем предположила:  
\- Виктор Крэйн сказал тебе комплимент по поводу твоего нового платья!

\- Нет, - сказала Мэри, в ее голосе прозвучала улыбка. – Я еще не видела Виктора.

\- Он будет в восторге, - предсказала Ида. – И ты стала так очаровательно заплетать волосы!

Внутри дома Роза ухмыльнулась, сбросив один ботинок и принимаясь за второй. _Очаровательно_.

\- Спасибо! – сказала Мэри. – Но тебе придется угадывать дальше.

Последовала пауза, Ида, по всей видимости, раздумывала.  
\- О! Майкл Корнер сделал предложение твоей сестре!

Мэри взвизгнула:  
\- Ида! – и девушки расхихикались, ухажеры сестры Мэри определенно были поводом для шуток.

Роза сняла второй ботинок и выпрямилась, чтобы перейти к пуговицам на платье.

\- Нет, - произнесла Мэри, до сих пор смеясь. – Однако, ты можешь себе такое представить? У матери был бы припадок!

\- Ну, так расскажи же, - начала упрашивать Ида. – Что такое?

Последовало мгновение тишины, и Роза расстегнула последнюю пуговицу, пока Мэри с наслаждением растягивала напряженное ожидание.

\- Я была у восточного луга, около того места, где медсестра Редферн держит свой травяной садик, - начала Мэри, голос ее был возбужденным, но приглушенным, и Роза обнаружила, что подошла поближе к окну, чтобы услышать ее историю, пока снимала свое верхнее платье. – И ты ни за что не поверишь, что я увидела.

\- Что? – чуть дыша, произнесла Ида.

\- Доктора Смита и медсестру Редферн, - довольно произнесла Мэри приглушенным голосом, - и они целовались.


	8. мне все труднее оставаться джентльменом

С легким _шшух_ платье выпало из рук Розы и ворохом собралось у ее ног. Через пару секунд она осознала, что руки ее замерли поднятыми в воздухе, и уронила их. Девушки больше ничего не сказали, так как до сих пор пытались побороть свое хихиканье.

Деревянная рама скрипнула, когда она слабо опустилась на кровать. Это могло быть что угодно, верно? Возможно, он просто наклонился к ней, а Мэри просто _подумала_ , что они целуются. Она и раньше пыталась… приукрашивать свои истории. И они, к тому же, были не в самом открытом из обществ. Мало ли, Мэри могла увидеть обыкновенное чмоканье в щеку по-братски.

По-братски. Да.

Девушки успокоились, и Роза силилась услышать, уточнит ли Мэри.  
\- Но ты должна рассказать мне поподробнее, - прошептала Ида.

\- Ну, - Мэри помолчала. – Не вздумай выболтать ни _словечка_ об этом, Ида. Но я должна была встретиться с медсестрой, чтобы помочь ей принести травы обратно, и когда я зашла за угол изгороди, я увидела их, они стояли _очень близко_ друг к другу.

\- И, и?

\- Я отступила, чтобы посмотреть, что будет. Он ведь давно уже провожает ее до церкви, понимаешь.

Звук рвущегося стежка заставил Розу вздрогнуть. Она разорвала по шву перчатку, которую теребила в руках. Отбросив ту рядом с собой, она сделала глубокий вдох. Если бы она сейчас не подслушивала, она бы спустилась вниз и трясла бы эту девчонку на каждой драматичной паузе.

\- А затем доктор Смит взял сестру Редферн за локоть. Они говорили так тихо; я не услышала, что они сказали. Доктор замолчал, и затем, - Мэри вздохнула, - сестра Редферн погладила его по щеке. – На этом моменте Ида взвизгнула. – И они поцеловались. _По-настоящему_.

\- О, как _романтично_ , - выдохнула Ида.

\- Несомненно сегодня будет сделано объявление. – Они обе прыснули. – Но надо торопиться, мне нужно одеться! – Роза услышала шорох их юбок, когда девушки торопливо убежали.

Дыхание Розы участилось. Черная дыра, необъяснимым образом позволявшая Кроп-Тору плавать над ними, в данный момент пыталась обосноваться в центре ее груди. Она зажмурила глаза, скорее по привычке, чем из необходимости. Словно ребенок, что прикрывает глаза, играя в прятки. _Ты не можешь меня видеть, если я не вижу тебя_.

_Если я не могу этого видеть, означает ли это, что ничего этого не существует?_

Роза откинулась на постель, свернувшись клубочком вокруг своей перьевой подушки. Разумеется, это был не первый раз, когда Доктор увлекался кем-то. Дерево Джейб была на первом же их настоящем путешествии! А затем еще была Франция… но они обговорили это. Настолько, насколько вообще можно что-то обговорить с Доктором. Она знала, что тогда он бежал, бежал, как и всегда это делал – но он всегда возвращался к ней. Вернется ли доктор Смит после этого?

Захочет ли он вообще?

Она закусила ноготь на большом пальце. Разыскивать ее каждую свободную минуту, держаться за руки, те сны – что же это тогда все было? Времяпровождение? Раскрытой ладонью она ударила по матрасу. Не может быть. В отсутствии сложностей инопланетянина, путешествующего сквозь время и пространство, запертого в человеческом теле без надлежащих воспоминаний, доктор Смит вел себя нечестно по отношению к ней. Или, хоть ей и не хотелось это признавать, к мисс Редферн.

Тихое мурлыканье предупредило ее о том, что она была уже не одна. Оно остановилось у ее двери, которую Роза оставила открытой после ухода Мэри.  
\- Роза? Что же вы делаете до сих пор в постели? Вам скоро нужно выходить! – Мурлыканье возобновилось, когда скрип половиц продолжился в направлении комнаты мисс Редферн. Прямо не нарадуется она.

Ужас глубоко засел у нее в животе. Последнее, чего ей бы сейчас хотелось, так это идти на танцы. Она безрадостно усмехнулась. На самом деле, последнее, чего ей бы сейчас хотелось, так это приближаться на расстояние десяти метров к этому мужчине – но, по сути, разницы не было. Ей на самом деле нужно найти эти карманные часы, хоть она и не представляет, с чего начать. Что, если они разбились при крушении ТАРДИС? Она сглотнула. Думай позитивно. Они найдут выход из этой переделки. Должны.

Что же до неловкости во время танцев, она была уверена, что Айзек захочет составить ей компанию. Он проявлял гораздо больше настойчивости в последнее время, особенно, если по близости был доктор Смит. Он все так же был достаточно тихим, так что у нее будет время подумать. Обдумать следующий ход.

Или же притвориться, что он будет.

Следующий час прошел будто в тумане. Мэри так и не вернулась, чтобы помочь, но она надеялась, что привела себя в достаточно презентабельный вид. Ее хватило на то, чтобы сообщить мисс Редферн, что она пойдет с Айзеком и его матерью. Хоть ей и не хотелось это признавать, но она знала, что ее склонность к ревности проявится в полную силу, и последнее, что ей было нужно – это устроить сцену. В особенности, если охотники уже знали о ее присутствии – если она хочет найти те часы и вернуть Доктора, ей нужно вести себя тихо, чтобы защитить их обоих. Но как она может делать это, если доктор Смит намеревается… остепениться?

Вместо того, чтобы отправиться к дому Айзека, Роза воспользовалась этим временем для того, чтобы попытаться привести свои мысли в порядок. Она достаточно хорошо ориентировалась в деревне, да и свадебные гости уже и без того производили достаточно шума, чтобы она смогла найти дорогу. Что же ей делать? Каким будет следующий шаг? И как ей вытравить из мыслей Доктора, _в очередной раз_ целующегося с какой-то блондинкой? Так что, возможно, ждать, что мысли приведутся в порядок за десятиминутную прогулку, было чересчур уж оптимистично.

Когда она добралась до свадебного торжества, Айзек, _к счастью_ , тут же подхватил ее руку, отбросив все мысли о том, что доктор Смит может попытаться найти ее. У Айзека наметилось значительное улучшение со времени того инцидента, но доктор Смит обходил его стороной в попытке сохранить мир. Не хотел вызвать очередной приступ и испортить свадьбу. Тем лучше.

Церемония была очень традиционной и очень короткой, а затем их всех проводили в большой павильон под навесом. Воздух здесь был пропитан ароматом свежего жаркого и пряной сладостью разливаемого сидра. Вокруг все негромко болтали и ели, но так как Роза была с Айзеком, разговоров было не много. Учитывая, что большинство деревенских жителей, хоть и были добры к ней, до сих пор ее избегали. Вилка Розы глухо звенела по металлу тарелки, пока она ковыряла еду, которой снабдила ее мать Айзека. Мириам была добра, но не слишком разговорчива. Фразы были редкими, и, хотя обычно Роза старалась поддержать разговор с нею, сегодня вечером она была рада преобладавшей тишине.

Вскоре кто-то взялся за скрипку, вступила гитара, и она услышала шум отодвигаемой мебели. Скорее всего, расчищали пространство для танцев. Земля начала вибрировать, а температура вокруг нее постепенно возросла от движений людей. Она расслышала громкий хохоток Мэри поверх шума, и не смогла удержаться от небольшой улыбки. Против воли она и сама принялась ногами отбивать такт.

Айзек фальшиво подмурлыкивал и ритмично барабанил пальцами по ее руке.  
\- Вечером сегодня ни секрета, ни Доктора.

Она обернулась на его голос.  
\- Хмм? О, нет. Нет, доктор Смит, должно быть… занят сегодня кем-то другим.

Он вновь принялся довольно напевать. Музыка первого танца завершилась, и Айзек спросил:  
\- Напиток?

\- Было бы неплохо, спасибо. – Он похлопал ее по руке, прежде чем она ощутила, как он отошел от нее. Музыка зазвучала вновь, и ее голова легонько закачалась в такт. До чего же она соскучилась по танцам. Вряд ли она смогла бы сразу же поспевать за их танцами, даже если бы была способна видеть. Скорее всего, это была какая-то разновидность тех групповых танцев из фильмов о девятнадцатом веке. Она подавила улыбку, представив себе, как отколола бы какую-нибудь версию «Электрического скольжения» или «Макарены». Шокировать местных жителей было в порядке вещей для их путешествий, но сегодня определенно был не один из таких дней.

Она ощутила руку у себя на локте, и с улыбкой потянулась к нему.  
\- Ну что, раздобыл мне сидра?

\- Нет, простите, у меня его нет. Я могу принести вам, если хотите. – Ее улыбка угасла. Ответивший ей голос принадлежал определенно _не_ Айзеку, но доктору Смиту. Его голос был теплым и негромким, его тон в обычное время заставил бы ее запутаться в мыслях. Но вместо того, чтобы ощутить мурашки на том месте, где ее легонько касались его пальцы, она стиснула свои собственные, чтобы сдержаться и не залепить ему пощечину.

Она проигнорировала порыв и вместо этого выскользнула из его рук.  
\- Айзек уже пошел за ним.

Пауза.  
\- Конечно. Как вы думаете… - Еще одна пауза, и ужас в ожидании возможных вопросов начал медленно опускаться из ее груди в живот. Она так яростно скрутила в руках носовой платок, удивительно, как тот еще не разорвался на клочки. – Я имею в виду, я знаю, что вы можете и не знать всех, но я был бы только рад помочь… - Он вздохнул. – Роза, не окажете ли вы мне честь…

В этот момент вернулся Айзек.  
\- Напиток для Розы.

Она сдержала вздох облегчения – в последний момент – и с благодарностью приняла стакан.  
\- Спасибо, Айзек. – Она повернулась ко второму мужчине. – Прошу прощения, доктор Смит. Я уже занята.

Повисло тяжелое молчание, пока она не услышала тихое:   
\- Понятно, - за которым последовали отдаляющиеся шаги.

И как ей может одновременно хотеться врезать ему и поцеловать? Она ухмыльнулась сама себе. По крайней мере, в этом ничего не изменилось.

\- Потанцуем, Роза?

Она тряхнула головой, затем сжала руки Айзека.  
\- Конечно.

Танцы с Айзеком оказались больше похожи на игру в хоровод, но она не могла сдержать смеха, пока он кружил ее на протяжении нескольких песен. Когда он ухватил ее в начале следующей, она замахала руками.

\- Только не еще один, - пропыхтела она, пытаясь перевести дух и продолжая смеяться. – Мне нужно присесть, прежде чем я смогу танцевать снова.

\- Х-хорошо. – Выдавил он в перерыве между приступами собственного смеха. Она взяла его за руку, и он отвел ее к скамье. – Где мама? – спросил он.

\- Она не здесь?

\- Нет.

\- Почему бы тебе не пойти спросить Мэри? Она, скорее всего, знает.

\- Ты подождешь здесь?

Она похлопала его по руке.  
\- Конечно. Я подожду здесь.

Началась и кончилась еще одна песня. Когда она повернулась, чтобы положить носовой платок, который использовала для промакивания лба, на сиденье рядом с собой, она ощутила, что перед нею кто-то стоит.  
\- Смог найти ее, Айзек?

\- Айзек отправился домой со своей матерью. Она почувствовала себя дурно. – Доктор Смит. Беспокойство заглушило первую реакцию, которая могла бы возникнуть у нее при его повторном появлении.   
\- С ней все в порядке?

\- Да, с ней все будет хорошо. Обычное явление для женщины ее возраста.

Роза кивнула. Хотя несколько мгновений он и не произносил ни слова, она знала, что он все еще здесь. Настойчивый малый. Несмотря на то, что именно он тут обладает зрением, отказ он явно в упор не замечает.  
\- Что ж, тогда я поищу сестру Редферн, чтобы вернуться домой. Если, конечно, она не будет _занята_.

Если он и заметил ее намек, то никак не отреагировал.  
\- Медсестра Редферн ушла с Мириам и Айзеком. Ее недомоганию лучше послужит помощь со стороны женщины.

Скрипач тронул струну и заиграл сольную мелодию. Она не узнавала музыку, но та была знакомой. Гораздо более медленная, скорее напоминавшая фольклорную балладу, чем танцевальную джигу. Вскоре присоединилась гитара. Она только собиралась спросить, где Мэри, когда доктор Смит вдруг выпалил:  
\- Потанцуйте со мной.

Она опустила подбородок. Как отказать? Ну почему он не мог просто отстать на один вечер? Люди начали расходиться. Не то, чтобы ее волновало то, что кто-то может подумать, но ей сейчас не нужно было ни во что ввязываться. Она должна была найти эти часы, и они должны были выбраться отсюда, пока положение не ухудшилось.

\- Пожалуйста, Роза.

Тихая искренняя просьба остановила ее.  
\- Ладно. – Она выдавила небольшую улыбку. Он взял ее за локоть и провел к танцплощадке. Она не представляла, что это будет за танец, да и она, скорее всего, его испортит. Что ж, даже если она отдавит ему пальцы на ногах, он сейчас, несомненно, заслуживал куда худшего.

Левой рукой он осторожно взял ее за правую, чуть поудобнее перехватил ее пальцы, затем сжал их. Его правая рука аккуратно надавила ей на спину, подводя ее ближе, однако так, чтобы между ними все еще оставалось пространство. Его прикосновение было таким несмелым, словно он боялся, что она может в любое мгновение сбежать. Голос с северным акцентом пронесся у нее в сознании. _«Нужно действовать… деликатно.»_ Шагнув вперед, он повел их простым «квадратным» шагом, которому она легко, инстинктивно последовала. И он был неплохим танцором.

А в этом лежала проблема. Она ощущала себя одним из тех плазменных шаров. Каждая ее точка, которой он касался, сияла огнем, ярко искрясь – и она слегка ненавидела себя за это. Она пыталась убедить себя, что это происходит непроизвольно, из-за мускульной памяти. Простая реакция на прикосновение Доктора, даже несмотря на то, что этот человек - не Доктор.

_Не он._

Музыка струилась, и его большой палец пару раз побарабанил по ее спине, прежде чем он произнес:   
\- Вы избегали меня. – Она поджала губы. – За последние несколько часов вы едва ли пару слов мне сказали. Я вас чем-то оскорбил? – Когда она сразу же не ответила, он самоуничижительно рассмеялся. – Конечно, обычно в вашем присутствии я вечно говорю что-нибудь не то.

Она сделала судорожный вдох.  
\- Я не хочу сейчас об этом говорить. Это неподобающе. – Она сделала шаг назад, отстраняясь из его рук, зачарованное мгновение было разрушено. – Где Мэри? Я хочу уйти.

\- Она уже ушла… как и все, кроме нескольких человек. – Она была так сфокусирована на нем, на _них_ , что не заметила, как шум разговоров утих до людей, оставшихся, чтобы прибраться. Гитарист бренчал какую-то песенку, скорее всего, для собственного развлечения в ожидании, когда остальные закончат.

Он попытался взять ее за руку, подушечки его пальцев едва коснулись ее кожи, как она быстро отдернула свою. Он вновь взял ее за руку, настойчивее, на этот раз вложив ей в ладонь ее трость, прежде чем отпустить ее. Она прикусила губу, удержавшись от инстинктивных слов извинения, и вместо этого вздернула подбородок.

\- Идемте, - он вновь взял ее за локоть, чтобы направлять, и на этот раз она ему это позволила. Звуки уборки сменились на цикад и лягушек, к которым время от времени присоединялось редкое гавканье собак. Доктор Смит, однако, продолжал хранить молчание и больше уже не касался ее.

Они все еще были довольно далеко от дома медсестры Редферн, когда он нарушил молчание.  
\- Позвольте мне все исправить, Роза. Я не люблю ссориться с вами… в особенности, когда не знаю, по поводу чего мы, собственно, ссоримся.

На протяжении нескольких минут тишина была ему единственным ответом, уже хотя бы потому, что она не была уверена, как именно ему отвечать. Она гадала, будет ли ее каблук на его ноге, или же, настолько на его ноге, насколько она сможет туда попасть вслепую, достойным ответом. Она подавила смешок, представив себе, как поискала бы его ногу своей тростью, прежде чем наступить на нее. Но, правда, какое она имела право ревновать? В любом случае, не то, чтобы она вообще _хотела_ эту… копию. Это просто было несправедливо по отношению к медсестре Редферн. Даже несмотря на то, что глубоко внутри она знала, что не возражала бы против того, чтобы поставить медсестру на ее место. Лишь чуть-чуть.

Они добрались до крыльца медсестры Редферн, и хруст гравия рядом с ней замолк.  
\- Роза, мы друзья, да?

Она обернулась на его голос.  
-… да.

\- Хорошо, потому что я ценю вашу дружбу. – Она услышала, как гравий переместился. – Нет. Нет, даже больше этого.

Она постучала тростью справа от себя, нашла край крыльца, чтобы присесть. Он сел рядом с ней, и она почувствовала вибрацию от того, как он тряс коленом. Она повернулась к нему, а затем ахнула. Теперь она ощущала его так близко, его тепло рядом со своим лицом, ей было слышно, как он открыл рот, прежде чем заговорить.

\- До того, как вы пришли, мне кажется, я… бесцельно дрейфовал здесь. А затем появились вы. И вы такая… такая другая. Живая. Пред лицом того, что других заставило бы сдаться, вы продолжаете идти вперед. То, как вы ведете себя с Айзеком… то, как вы заботитесь обо всех окружающих. – Его рука мягко накрыла ее ладонь, лежащую на ступеньке. – Такое доброе сердце. – Рука, что лежала на ее ладони, приподняла ее подбородок. – Я… я бы очень хотел, - кончики пальцев второй его руки едва касались ее виска и щеки, когда он прошептал, - поцеловать вас.

С этим последним предложением она осознала, что ее глаза были выжидательно закрыты. Вспомнила, почему именно злилась на него. Она резко сбросила его руку со своей щеки.   
\- Я думала, это у вас с медсестрой Редферн. – Когда он не ответил, она коротко кивнула и зашла в дом.

Когда она наконец добралась до своей комнаты, она даже не стала раздеваться. Просто улеглась на постель, свернувшись клубочком. Желая, чтобы пришел сон и облегчил глухую боль. И избавил ее от необходимости думать.

Она лежала там, мысленно продолжая перебирать свои сны, пытаясь разобраться, как ей найти часы и исправить этот бедлам, и вновь проигрывая в голове слова, сказанные на протяжении всего этого вечера. Как он мог взять и влюбиться в медсестру, однако до сих пор пытаться… дедушкины часы внизу начали проигрывать мелодию, оповещая о смене часа, и она пошевелилась, гадая, который сейчас час. Она предполагала, что они ушли с вечеринки где-то после одиннадцати. _Бом_. Что ж, сейчас уже час ночи.

Она со вздохом откинулась на подушку. _Звеньк!_ Она перекатилась на бок в сторону звука. _Звеньк! Звеньк!_ Камешки по подоконнику. Айзек. Она потащилась к окну и приподняла его вверх.   
\- Иди домой, Айзек, - громко прошептала она. – Час ночи!

\- Роза?


	9. в холодную, холодную ночь

Доктор Смит. Она сделала шажок назад, когда узнала его голос.  
\- Что вы делаете? – прошипела она. – Сейчас час ночи!

\- Вы так и сказали! Я не мог оставить все вот так между нами.

Она отклонилась назад, опираясь обеими ладонями на подоконник и пряча голову между рук, затем вновь выпрямилась.  
\- Это не может подождать до утра?

\- Нет!

\- А я уверена, что может!

\- Я хочу все исправить, сейчас! Мне не будет отдыха, пока я не помирюсь с женщиной, которую люблю, даже если мне придется стоять здесь снаружи всю ночь!

Она ахнула, запинаясь, отступила назад, нащупывая свою трость. Прежде, чем ее мозг успел вновь наладить связь с телом, она уже вылетела за дверь. Хорошо, что она не может видеть, иначе, когда она закончит, от него одно мокрое место останется. Она сошла с крыльца и зашла за дом.

\- Роза? – Он приближался, так что она махнула тростью перед собой, остановив его. Он тихо ойкнул, и она услышала шорох травы - он, скорее всего, отскочил назад.

\- Как ты смеешь! – Гнев волнами исходил от нее, заставляя ее дрожать. – Что, скажи на милость, мне теперь с этим делать? – «И мне нужно было услышать это от тебя, когда ты – даже не ты вовсе».

\- Это не самые идеальные обстоятельства, я понимаю, но…

\- Лучше бы тебе объясниться!

\- Я это сделаю! – Спустя мгновение, он ответил, чуть более примирительно, - Мы не могли бы пройтись? В смысле, я бы предпочел, чтобы мы не были в пределах слышимости.

Она стиснула зубы, затем кивнула. Если медсестра Редферн проснется и увидит их, это никому ничего хорошего не принесет. Они шли в относительном молчании, пока не добрались до реки. Она уселась на свой камень и услышала, как он присел на траву рядом. Когда он не заговорил, она принялась постукивать тростью по камню. Больше для того, чтобы облегчить напряжение мышц, чем для чего бы то ни было еще. Его рука осторожно накрыла ее ладонь, а затем убрала трость. Она отдернула руку и трость со стуком упала на землю.

\- Роза, мне жаль. Мне не следовало объявлять о моих чувствах подобным образом.

\- Этого недостаточно.

-Я знаю. Хотелось бы мне, чтобы это было так.

Она попыталась сглотнуть ком в горле, затем тихо спросила:  
\- Ты и сестру Редферн тоже любишь?

\- Что? – залепетал он. – Нет, абсолютно точно нет. На самом деле, я в замешательстве по поводу того, почему ты могла так подумать. – Его голос поднялся на октаву выше, когда он заговорил более возмущенно. – Я сидел там просто в шоке, когда ты забежала в дом!

\- Ты поцеловал ее! И это провожание в церковь, и она… - Она закрыла глаза, не желая думать о том, насколько ревнивой только что прозвучала. Когда он не ответил, она продолжила, - Мэри видела вас обоих.

\- …о. – Очень тихо произнес он. – Это было не то, что ты думаешь, Роза.

\- А Мэри, похоже, думала, что именно то.

\- Послушай, - она услышала шорох пальцев по волосам, - Сестра Редферн была единственным человеком, с кем я подружился, с тех пор, как приехал сюда. И ей тоже пришлось нелегко. То, что видела Мэри, было непреднамеренным происшествием. Мы разговаривали, и она объясняла, каково было с тех пор, как она потеряла своего жениха. Я знаком с… чувством утраты. – Он кашлянул. – И я пытался в какой-то степени ее утешить. Дать ей знать, что мне известно, каково это. Прежде, чем я успел это осознать, она уже целовала меня.

Роза покусывала губу, подобрав колени к груди.

\- Я знаю, что это было несправедливо, поверь мне. Я корю себя с того самого момента. Но это было разделение утешения меж нами двоими. И когда я осознал, что она принимает это за нечто больше того, что я подразумевал, я поспешил уйти. – Она услышала его чуть ближе к себе, чем раньше. – Роза, пожалуйста. Уверяю тебя, я не чувствую к ней ничего более дружбы.

\- Ты ей это объяснил?

\- Ээ… не то, чтобы. Я не мог вынести… - он сделал паузу, - Я не мог вынести того, чтобы причинить ей боль, когда она была так уязвима.

Она усмехнулась.  
\- Естественно. Ты думаешь, что, оставив все, как есть, ты не причинишь ей этим больше боли в дальнейшем?

\- Я знаю. И я немедленно это исправлю. – Его рвение вызывало в ней желание довериться ему, простить его, но она все еще была настороже.

\- Ты когда-нибудь сможешь простить меня, Роза?

Она шумно выдохнула. Может ли она?   
\- Я не та, перед кем тебе нужно извиняться. 

\- Я знаю. Но мы можем… _мы_ можем оставить это в прошлом?

Какая-то ее часть не хотела прощать его. Раз уж на то пошло, она не хотела оставлять в прошлом тот факт, что Доктор бросил ее, запихнул ее в данную ситуацию. И до чего на самом деле было просто _больно_ от того, что первое настоящее, искреннее извинение, которое она получила от него, не включавшее в себя кучу увиливания и незаконченных предложений, прозвучало в разгар всего этого, от доктора Смита, а не от самого Доктора. Но… в реальности у нее не было никакого законного права на этого мужчину, будь он человеком _или_ Повелителем Времени.

Она сделала судорожный вдох.  
\- Хотелось бы так думать.

Он попытался было взять ее за руку, но ощутив его пальцы, она отстранилась, и он не стал настаивать.  
\- Хорошо. – Она услышала звуки движения, словно бы он вставал. – Не прогуляешься ли со мной еще немного? Мне хотелось бы сводить тебя в одно место. – Она опять ощутила, как он попытался взять ее за руку, чтобы помочь подняться, и на этот раз не стала возражать. Когда она встала, он несмело продел ее руку под свой локоть. Она закатила глаза, а затем легонько сжала его руку, чтобы показать, что все в порядке. Она почти почувствовала, как он излучает эту свою широкую улыбку, и ощутила болезненную тоску по тому, чтобы видеть ее.

Они подошли к краю леса, чуть дальше, чем она заходила, а затем он увел ее с тропинки в высокую траву.

\- Куда мы идем?

\- О, в одно из моих любимых мест. Я знаю, что ты не можешь, нуууу… я знаю, что ты его не увидишь, но я подумал, что ты можешь захотеть…

Она лишь сжала его руку и улыбнулась. Ему и так уже достаточно досталось этим вечером, хватит ей наказывать его.  
\- Почему бы тебе не описать его мне?

\- Не-а, - он протянул «а». – Я хочу, чтобы _ты_ описала его мне.

Она выпустила его руку и одарила его, как она надеялась, уничтожающим взглядом.

\- Ну же! – Его голос прозвенел на октаву выше, до того знакомо. – Я тоже хочу испытать это через тебя. То, что я могу его видеть, не означает, что я замечу все, что можешь заметить ты. – Она ощутила, как его рука легонько взялась за ее ладонь, на случай, если она быстро ее отдернет. – Пожалуйста?

С покорным вздохом она кивнула и переплела их пальцы.  
\- Что ж, что ты хочешь, чтобы я тебе рассказала?

\- Все.

Она закатила глаза.   
\- Ну, я знаю, что мы в высокой траве. – Она вновь выпустила его руку, чтобы несмело шагнуть вперед. – Если ты мне позволишь на что-нибудь наткнуться, я тебя убью.

Он усмехнулся.  
\- И в мыслях не было.

Она присела вниз, держа ладонь параллельно земле, чтобы ощутить траву. Она пропустила травинку между пальцев, обнаружив, что у той был мягкий, толстый кончик.  
\- Могу поспорить, здесь красиво, когда дует ветер. – Подняв травинку к лицу, она рассеянно провела ею туда-сюда. – Это был один из любимых пейзажей моей мамы – ветер, пролетающий по высокой траве. Словно волны на море. У нас никогда не было много денег на поездки, да и, в любом случае, она ненавидела песок. Но мы всегда устраивали пикники рядом с парками с высокой травой. – Она рассеянно отбросила травинку, пытаясь не дать этим мыслям захлестнуть себя. – Ты, конечно же, знаешь, что это за трава, учитывая твои широкие ботанические познания, - поддразнила она.

\- Это вейник, - ответил он, не заглотив наживку.

\- А. Что ж, тогда, продолжаем? – Она понюхала воздух. Удушливая влага раннего лета заставляла короткие волоски на ее шее завиваться. – Я чувствую запах… это жимолость?

\- Вокруг нас есть несколько этих растений, да.

\- Запах почти… тяжелый. Немного похоже на то, когда застреваешь в лифте с какой-нибудь женщиной без обоняния и с огромным количеством парфюма.

\- В… лифте? Что это?

Она ругнулась про себя.  
\- Это… это другое слово для повозки.

\- Ммм. Любопытно. Что ж, я никогда не поспевал за временем.

\- Я это заметила. – Она широко улыбнулась, затем повернулась туда, где ощущала его присутствие. – Передо мною есть свободное пространство на пару шагов?

\- Пара сотен метров, возможно. А что?

Она не ответила, и вместо этого бросилась бежать. Конечности, отвыкшие за несколько недель, заныли, но она впервые ощущала себя собой с тех самых пор, как все это началось. Это была одна из наиболее ненавистных вещей во всей этой проклятой неразберихе. Она была одной из лучших в беге от монстров.

Ты не можешь сбежать от слепоты.

Ты не можешь сбежать от того, что твой лучший друг - не тот же человек.

Но на эти несколько драгоценных минут, она притворилась.

Воздух проносился мимо ее ушей, заглушая все остальные звуки.

Она оступилась на земляной кочке и потеряла баланс, упав вперед. Она поймала себя, вытянув руки, в сантиметрах от земли.

\- Роза! Ты в порядке? – Теперь он бежал к ней. За долю секунды оценив свое состояние, она осознала абсурдность слепой девушки, бегающей наобум, и начала хихикать, перекатившись на спину.

Он добрался до нее и звучал близко. Она ощутила вибрацию по земле и предположила, что он опустился на колени рядом с ней.  
\- О чем, скажи на милость, ты думала? Ты растеряла все остатки здравого смысла?

То, что он не уловил юмор, лишь заставило ее расхохотаться сильнее.

Она услышала обиженный вздох, а затем мягкий звук падения рядом с собой.  
\- Что ты делаешь?

\- Раз уж ты решила стать абсолютно нелепой, я подумал, что полежу пока тут и пережду это. – Предыдущий обеспокоенный тон его голоса смягчился. – Кроме того, сегодня ясная ночь. Все звезды видны.

\- Расскажи мне о них.

\- Ты не закончила рассказывать мне, что ощущаешь.

Она фыркнула. Они оба те еще упрямцы – но все это куда больше напоминало ей ее вредного Доктора.  
\- Лаааадно. – Она подождала, пока ее сердце перестанет колотиться, пока шум в ее ушах не уступит место другим окружающим ее звукам. – Сверчки и цикады такие шумные. У меня ушло больше недели на то, чтобы привыкнуть к ним. – Прошло мгновение, он не ответил, и она выпалила, - Однако, можно попытаться не думать о тишине.

\- Почему?

Пролежав в молчании несколько секунд, она услышала шорох накрахмаленного хлопка. Скорее всего, повернулся к ней.  
\- Я и не представляла, какой громкой может быть тишина.

Его рука уверенно взялась за ее ладонь – естественное, однако сильное пожатие Доктора. Она провела своим большим пальцем по его большому пальцу, пытаясь поддерживать беспечность, чтобы он не узнал, как сильно это действует на нее.

Просто держаться за руки – ничего серьезного, верно? Она закрыла глаза. Она просто ощущала себя такой… _одинокой_. А вот он мужчина, который явно хочет ее – и не боится дерзнуть.

Но сколько на самом деле во всем этом Доктора? Есть ли он здесь вообще? Или же она влюбляется в призрак, только лишь потому, что он готов дать ей больше?

Они продолжили лежать в молчании с соединенными руками. Спустя минуту или две, доктор Смит заговорил.  
\- Сегодня на небе Большая и Малая Медведицы.

\- Ковшики?

Она услышала, как он повернулся к ней.  
\- Ты изучала астрономию?

\- О, просто подхватывала кое-что то тут, то там.

\- Сегодня ночью видны созвездия Орла, Стрелы и Лебедя. – С каждым именем он поднимал руку, которую она держала, и указывал на звездные скопления. – Три из летних созвездий. Затем здесь еще Вега. Яркая звезда. Она из созвездия Лиры. Отсылка к Орфею.

Они лежали там, ночная какофония была единственным звуком. Прежде, чем успела бы обмозговать последствия, она спросила:  
\- Кого ты потерял?

Его рука на ее ладони сжалась. Она провела большим пальцем по тыльной стороне его руки – пытаясь утешить, или извиниться, если требовалось.   
\- Была одна девушка. И я… - он кашлянул. – Я не сказал, и надеялся, что она знает. Я должен был потерять ее. Я просто не мог остаться… она заслуживала лучшего.

\- Что с ней произошло? – прошептала она, боясь прерывать слишком громко.

\- Она, она…

Когда слова подвели его, она протянула вторую руку, чтобы помассировать его предплечье, выше того места, где она держала его за ладонь. Она решила сменить тему.  
\- Орфей – это не тот парень, что спустился в Подземное царство за своей женой?

\- Да. И недостаточно доверял ей в том, чтобы выйти за ним. За мгновение до того, как они были бы в безопасности, он потерял ее. Его собственная недальновидность. – Он выпустил ее руку.

Она дала ему несколько минут, так как он, казалось, до сих пор был поглощен своим сфабрикованным прошлым. Много ли в нем было правды? Оставил ли он свою планету из-за девушки? Она потрясла головой, пытаясь прояснить ее.  
\- Помню, я думала, что созвездия не особенно напоминают те истории, которые якобы должны рассказывать.

\- Нуууууу, ты ведь знаешь, как это бывает. Люди всегда ищут свои любимые сюжеты в окружающих вещах. Всегда ищут… связи. – На последнем слове его пальцы двинулись вдоль вен на ее запястье. – Способ объединить все в своих жизнях воедино. – Его пальцы продолжили легчайшее движение, пока его ладонь не коснулась ее ладони. Роза пыталась поддерживать дыхание ровным. – В конечном счете, разве все мы не всего лишь истории? – Он, наконец, вновь сплел их пальцы вместе, но потянул ее руку к себе и, спустя секунду, она ощутила прикосновение его губ на своих пальцах.

Это неправильно.

Это не Доктор.

Она не может влюбляться в его двойника.

Это неправильно.

Она высвободила свою руку, подскочила и на нетвердых ногах отошла в сторону.

\- Роза?

Она повернулась к тому месту, где, как она думала, он стоит.  
\- Я… - Слова подвели ее.

Все, что она смогла услышать - это тихий звук того, как он сглотнул, прежде чем его руки оказались на ее локтях, а его губы прижались к ее губам. Они исчезли почти сразу же, как она осознала, что происходит. Он также исчез, единственным свидетельством того, что он был все еще поблизости, было его тяжелое дыхание.

_Не хочу больше быть в одиночестве._

Она потянулась к нему, пальцы цеплялись за воздух перед нею.   
\- Доктор? – когда она начала было опускать руку, упав духом, та зацепилась за хлопковую ткань его рубашки. Она воспользовалась ею, чтобы подойти ближе. Он стоял неподвижно, словно статуя, не прикасаясь к ней.

Она положила вторую руку ему на грудь, прямо над единственным, часто колотящимся сердцем. Другая рука зеркальным отражением повторила жест на правой стороне его груди. Стрекот цикад отошел на второй план, единственными звуками, которые она слышала, остались его дыхание, биение его сердца. Она позволила своим рукам медленно проскользить вверх, пока те не достигли кожи его шеи. Слегка липкой от влажности. Первые признаки щетины начинались на середине шеи, и ее пальцы чуть цеплялись за нее, продолжая движение вверх. Когда ее ладони обхватили его щеки, она остановилась.

\- Ты назвала меня «Доктор», - его голос прозвучал в самом низком регистре. С каждым слогом она ощущала прикосновение его дыхания на своем лице.

Она позволила себе легкую улыбку. Приподняла руки, пока лишь кончики ее пальцев не коснулись его лица. С Доктором это было бы уже пересечение границ – но она не собиралась тратить впустую этот предлог сделать то, о чем могла лишь мечтать.

\- Могу я потрогать...?

Ее руки чуть переместились, когда он кивнул.

Ее пальцы начали с его лба, легко пробежались сквозь челку, что до сих пор, к ее восторгу, пребывала в беспорядке. С волос на кожу, с кожи на эти брови. Та, что справа, приподнялась невероятно высоко, и она прикусила губу, сдерживая улыбку. Когда ее пальцы скользнули ниже и коснулись его висков, он резко вдохнул. Двинувшись к центру, ее пальцы ощутили щекотку его ресниц. Она позволила одному лишь указательному пальцу пройтись вдоль линии его носа. Левая ее рука опустилась на боковую часть его шеи, скребнув ногтями сквозь короткие волоски. Ее прикосновение обвело контур его скулы, продолжило движение по линии челюсти, пока не достигло подбородка. Она прошлась вверх по ямочке и чуть помедлила, прежде чем достигнуть его губ.

О, что бы она только ни дала, чтобы увидеть сейчас его глаза.

Она несмело коснулась его нижней губы. Начав обводить их контур, она ощутила, как они раскрылись, ощутила жар его дыхания. Ее пальцы описали круг, и руки ее легли по обе стороны его лица, откуда и начали свое движение.

Мгновение неподвижности.

Он обхватил ее затылок, когда она потянула его лицо вниз. Не было ни обходительности, ни деликатности, как ранее этим вечером. Он был… везде. Ее ощущения были захвачены лишь им одним. Его левая рука, обвившая ее спину, правая, запутавшаяся в ее волосах. Запах пота, грубого мыла и мяты. Твердые плато его лопаток, щетина, царапающая ее щеки. И все этого посреди того, как его губы повторяли контур ее губ.

Когда ее волосы рассыпались из заколки, высвобожденные его пальцами, они оба отстранились, тяжело дыша. Его губы опустились на ее лоб, не настоящим поцелуем, но и не без давления, в то время как его дыхание согревало ее кожу, остывшую на ночном воздухе. Он зарылся носом ей в волосы, и ее руки рефлексивно сжались вокруг его тонкого пояса. Она передвинулась так, чтобы ее голова легла ему на грудь, спрятав лицо, чтобы подавить удовлетворенный вздох.

Треск сломанной ветки выдернул их из их маленького мирка. Еще несколько трескающих звуков заставили Доктора, _доктора Смита_ , как она себя поправила, вновь обхватить ее за талию, перемещая ее чуть за себя. Ее пальцы вжались в его рубашку, тепло растеклось в ее груди, несмотря на страх. Теперь он защищал ее. Она тряхнула головой, отбрасывая лестные чувства.

Что, если охотники, «Безымянные», нашли их здесь, на открытом пространстве?

Дура, дура, дура. 

Спустя одно напряженное мгновение, ничего не произошло. Но она не собиралась рисковать и дальше.

\- Лучше нам возвращаться, да? – Она попыталась не пропустить дрожь в голос.

Он взял ее за руку и повел обратно в деревню.

Когда они вернулись к дому медсестры Редферн, она ожидала, что он попытается вновь поцеловать ее. Стоило чуть отдалиться от ситуации, и теперь она уже не была уверена в том, чего хочет. Когда они дошли до крыльца, он приподнял ее пальцы, переплетенные с его пальцами, и вновь поцеловал их.

\- Спокойной ночи, Роза.

Он держал ее за руку, отступая назад, и она обнаружила, что тоже не хочет отпускать его. Когда ее рука уже была вытянута на полную длину, она, наконец, позволила своим пальцам выскользнуть из его руки.

\- Спокойной.

Она попыталась производить как можно меньше шума, поднимаясь по лестнице. Раздевшись до сорочки, она забралась в постель. Но она ни за что не сможет уснуть после этого вечера. И всего, что произошло. Особенно учитывая то, что ей нужно поразмыслить над…

Солнечный свет согревал ее лицо. Она заспанно поднялась, попыталась пригладить стог сена, который ощущала у себя на голове. Впервые с тех пор, как она сюда прибыла, у нее был сон без сновидений. И ее голова не даст ей забыть этот факт. Она слегка умылась у раковины, прежде чем спуститься вниз и раздобыть какой-нибудь завтрак. Обычно медсестра Редферн оставляла ей какой-нибудь фрукт перед уходом, но ее, должно быть, вызвали куда-то. Часы пробили, пока она одевалась. Девять. Сейчас для нее это было поздно, но вчера ночью она вернулась почти в три.

Она нарезала себе пожевать обнаруженный хлеб, когда раздался стук в дверь. Она обтерла руки о свой фартук, затем направилась к двери и открыла ее.

\- Здравствуйте? – вопросительно произнесла она, когда посетитель ничего не произнес. Она ощутила, как знакомые пальцы скользнули меж ее пальцев. И не смогла удержаться от ослепительной улыбки, расплывшейся по ее лицу.

\- Бежим!

Прежде, чем она успела отреагировать, доктор Смит потянул ее из двери и вокруг дома. Когда они остановились, она оперлась о стену, тяжело дыша.  
\- Что случилось? Что-то не так?

\- Нет. – Его руки обхватили ее лицо, большие пальцы погладили щеки. – С точностью наоборот, на самом деле. – Прежде, чем она смогла бы ответить, его губы накрыли ее рот.

Поцелуй был коротким и ласковым, куда больше напоминавшим представляемый ею первый поцелуй, что у них был бы, не включающий в себя ситуацию с угрозой для жизни.

Он сделал шаг назад, руки его поглаживали ее плечи.  
\- Ты не представляешь, как давно мне хотелось сделать это. Кажется, будто бы на протяжении лет.

Она подняла руку, ища его лицо, и он склонился в ее ладонь. Ее большой палец провел по уголку его широкой улыбки, которую она повторяла. Открыв рот, чтобы заговорить, она была прервана урчанием своего живота.

Она пожала плечами.  
\- Я еще не завтракала.

Его хихиканье так напоминало Доктора, что у нее сжалось сердце. Ее еще раз притянули для короткого поцелуя, а затем он повел ее обратно к передней стороне дома.

\- Иди, ешь свой завтрак. Мне в любом случае нужно нанести пару визитов здесь поблизости. – Когда они подошли ко входу в дом, он выпустил ее руку. – Могу я зайти попозже? Мы могли бы, возможно, сходить на прогулку.

\- Мне бы этого хотелось. – Она опустила подбородок, надеясь, что румянец, растекающийся по ее щекам, не так заметен ему в утреннем свете.

\- Доброго утра, мисс Тайлер.

Она легонько пихнула его.  
\- Увидимся позже.

Утро шло, в основном, как обычно, за выполнением отведенных ей медсестрой Редферн небольших обязанностей по дому. Мысль о ней теперь заставляла ее чувствовать себя довольно виноватой. Оставалось надеяться, что доктор Смит – человек слова, и позаботится об этом этим утром. Однако, это приведет к крайне неловкому сожительству. Но, возможно, ей стоит вести себя, как взрослый человек.

По крайней мере, она надеялась, что так себя поведет медсестра.

Роза мыла посуду, когда вдруг ее голову прострелила резкая боль. Тарелка, которую она держала, со стуком свалилась в корыто, когда она вдавила запястья в виски. Пару глубоких вдохов спустя, боль утихла, и она открыла глаза в расплывчатый белый туман.

Она что-то видит.

_Она видит!_

Дрожащие пальцы затеребили узел на ее фартуке. Она должна пойти и найти Доктора, и рассказать ему хорошие новости. Белый туман менял яркость, когда она перемещалась, и она догадалась, что это разница в освещенности дома.

_Она видит!_

Она подхватила свою трость и немедленно направилась в сторону дома Доктора. Нежелание того, чтобы местные жители попытались помешать ей, было единственным, что удерживало ее от того, чтобы броситься бежать со всех ног. Как только она достигла его дома, она взбежала вверх по ступеням к двери. Собравшись постучать, она обнаружила, что та уже была открыта.

\- Доктор! Доктор, скорее сюда!

Она прошла дальше в дом, зная, что у него до сих пор наличествовала склонность увлекаться работой и вытворять разные глупости, вроде того, чтобы оставлять двери нараспашку. Двинувшись вперед, она запнулась обо что-то мягкое. Крошечный стон заставил ее остановиться. Какое-то животное пробралось в дом?

Отступив назад, она присела, пытаясь разглядеть, что могла. Она протянула руку и коснулась… одежды. Белый туман, который она видела, потемнел, когда она опустила взгляд вниз.

Она потянулась дальше и осознала, что это человек на полу. Накрахмаленная хлопковая ткань, рука, длинные пальцы, которые она знала почти так же хорошо, как свои собственные – она принялась трясти его за плечо.  
\- Доктор. – Ничего. – Доктор! Что случилось? – Она провела рукой по его груди, пытаясь найти его лицо. Ладонь, касающаяся ткани, внезапно стала теплой и липкой.

Единственным, что она видела, был… красный цвет.

Роза закричала.


	10. жертва моей любви к тебе

_Не круглое не металлическое не то не то не то не то_

_Бумаги комкались под ее лихорадочно движущимися руками._

_Нет нет нет нет нет НЕТ НЕТ НЕТ НЕТ._

_Огонь полыхнул в ее ладони, когда что-то резануло по ней. Она закричала, издала первобытный вопль, ударив невредимой рукой по крышке стола. Что толку? Резким движением она сбросила все со стола на пол, затем упала на колени с приглушенным всхлипом._

_\- Ради всего святого, что…?_

* * * 

Крики. Она знает, что издает их сама, несмотря на то, что кажется, будто бы все это происходит с кем-то другим. Руки подхватывают ее подмышки и неуклонно оттаскивают в сторону, пока она бьется и пинается. Она слышит лишь отрывки разговора шепотом, отдельные пробивающиеся слова. «Айзек» и «нож», и «в шоке». Она перестает сопротивляться тому, что ее забирают от Доктора, полностью перестает шевелиться.

_Это сделал Айзек._

Она знала, что он ревновал ее, что ему не нравилось внимание, которое она уделяла доктору Смиту. Но способен ли он на такое? Все это было лишено всякого смысла. Осколки, наскоро собранные вместе, несмотря на неподходящие друг к другу зазубренные края.

\- Где Айзек? – прошептала она. – Где он? – Вскричала она, хватаясь за руку мужчины, что, наконец, выпустил ее.

\- Мисс Роза, вы не можете сейчас с ним увидеться. – Старейшина МакКой. Она двинулась было в сторону дома Мюрреев, и старейшина крепко взял ее за плечи. – За ним присматривают, не волнуйтесь.

Она в полсилы посопротивлялась, затем обмякла, слезы, наконец, наполнили ее глаза. Что бы она сделала? Убила бы его? Хлестала бы до тех пор, пока всего этого не произошло бы вовсе?

… нет. Ей нужно вернуться к Доктору. _Доктору_.

Часы.

 _Часы, чтобы он смог регенерировать.  
_  
Она высвободилась из рук старейшины МакКоя и бросилась бежать к дому Доктора, вытянув руки, чтобы не врезаться во что-нибудь. Его дом, к счастью, оказался недалеко, и ее ноги наткнулись на его крыльцо. Она судорожно пробежалась рукой по его краю и, найдя ступеньки, взбежала наверх.

Она вытянула руку, чтобы позволить стене вести себя, резко повернув налево, чтобы направиться в кабинет, в котором он проводил большую часть своего времени. Постоянно запинаясь, она не обращала внимания на большое количество вещей, разбросанных по полу, из-за которых едва не падала. Она немедленно направилась к его столу, молясь, чтобы часы были где-то внутри или сверху на нем.

Хватая все подряд на его столе, она пыталась использовать свое ограниченное зрение, чтобы направлять свои действия. Белый туман теперь стал расплывчатыми формами, однако, недостаточно четкими для того, чтобы она смогла по-настоящему разобрать хоть что-то. Он был наверху, боролся за свою жизнь, и она обязана была помочь ему! В спешке она задела рукой нож для писем и порезалась. Взвыла от боли, а затем в расстройстве скинула все на пол. Осела вниз, слезы застилали ее глаза, как вдруг ее окликнул голос.

Медсестра Редферн. Роза провела рукавом платья у себя под носом, и отклонилась назад, присев на корточки. Она ожидала долгой нотации, или, по крайней мере, пренебрежения.

\- Что вы ищете, Роза? – Голос медсестры был напряжен, она до сих пор, очевидно, была в шоке.

Нужна помощь.  
\- Часы.

Послышался шорох перемещаемых бумаг.  
\- Часы? Вроде карманных? Зачем?

Она знала, что ей нечем доказать историю себя и Доктора этой женщине.  
\- Это… это его фамильная драгоценность. Вроде поддержки для него. – Голос ее надломился. – Они ему _нужны_.

Джоан шмыгнула.  
\- Что ж, я никогда не видела этих часов.

Глаза Розы закрылись.

\- Но я пришлю Мэри, чтобы помочь вам. Я не могу уделить ни минуты. Зашла за нитью. – Юбки медсестры прошелестели по комнате, пока она искала требующиеся ей припасы Доктора. – К счастью, у одного из старейшин в прошлом был опыт перевязки ран в полевых условиях на войне. Хотя я и не знаю, сможет ли он… - Еще одно шмыганье. – Он _должен_.

Роза протянула руку, надеясь поделиться сочувствием, или же, возможно, получить его, но Джоан уже ушла.

Считанные секунды спустя в кабинет зашла Мэри. Она, к счастью, действовала молча. Роза, скорее всего, выглядела ужасно, но это не имело значения. Все, что имело значение – это найти эти проклятые часы.

Перерыв вверх дном каждую комнату в маленьком коттедже Доктора, кроме той, в которой в данный момент решалась его судьба – они их так и не обнаружили. Он мог потерять их во время аварийной посадки, или же последующих месяцев, которые он пробыл здесь до ее появления.

Что теперь? Ей ни за что не найти ТАРДИС, потому как деревенские жители отказываются даже приближаться к краю леса, и она точно не справится с этим в одиночку. И по всему выходило, что часы были утеряны в хаосе всей этой заварушки. Если он умрет, будучи человеком, значит ли это, что он не…?

Роза отказалась пойти домой, чтобы умыться, но позволила вывести себя из дома и усадить в кресло-качалку. Они не позволяли ей быть с Доктором, но она останется так близко, как только сможет – она не могла оставить его.

Она дернулась, когда незнакомая рука взяла ее ладонь и поместила в нее кружку с водой.  
\- Выпейте, мисс Тайлер.

Она смутно распознала голос, спустя довольно долгое время после того, как женщина уже ушла от нее. Жена старейшины Брама. Кожа на ее руке, казалось, трескалась, отслаивалась. Но дело было не в этом, это все порез и еще немного его… она пока не успела отмыться. Глаза ее закрылись, блаженная тьма ослабила головную боль, которую начала вызывать белая дымка перед ее глазами.

Стук каблуков кожаных ботинок по доскам крыльца приблизился к ней.  
\- Мисс Роза?

Мэри. Она, наконец, сделала глоток воды, пытаясь смочить свой пересохший рот, чтобы отклеить язык.

\- Вы в порядке, мисс Роза?

\- … я не знаю, - произнесла она голосом, едва громче шепота.

\- Могу я для вас еще что-нибудь сделать?

\- Нет.

Пауза. Половицы чуть скрипнули.  
\- Я пойду, посмотрю, не требуется ли что-нибудь медсестре.

Некоторое время спустя она опознала шаги Джоан. Вскочила на ноги.  
\- Как он?

\- Я не знаю, выкарабкается ли он. – Глухое жжение занялось в груди Розы, дыхание ее стало сбивчивым. – Мы остановили кровотечение, и никакие внутренние органы не были серьезно повреждены, но, - она сделала глубокий вдох. – Он потерял огромное количество крови. И у нас нет средств, с помощью которых мы могли бы побороть возможную инфекцию.

Роза почувствовала, как вытянулось ее собственное лицо, но…  
\- Погодите, вы сказали, «могли бы»?

Джоан взяла ее за локоть, утягивая за собой. Она спустилась с крыльца и зашла за дом. Роза была так озадачена ее действиями, что послушно следовала. Медсестра резко остановилась.

\- Есть лекарства. Снаружи. Лекарства, что могли бы спасти доктора Смита.

Роза часто заморгала.  
\- Что?

\- Понимаете… _снаружи_. – Она выделила слово так, словно бы Розе должно было быть известно его значение, но Роза лишь кивнула, чтобы она продолжала. – Я могу сделать список того, что необходимо, и, возможно, старейшины выпустили бы вас.

\- Но как же лес? Не покидать деревню? Я не знаю, они…

\- Мисс Редферн? Сестра? – Голос старейшины Брама донесся с передней стороны дома.

\- Да, старейшина?

\- Полагаю, доктору требуется более сильное успокоительное. Он слишком беспокоен.

\- Да, сэр. – Она услышала, как медсестра прошла мимо нее.

Это мог быть ее шанс.  
\- Старейшина?

\- Да, мисс Тайлер?

\- Позвольте мне выйти за пределы деревни.

Пауза, затем она услышала приближающийся к ней шорох травы.  
\- Что вы сказали?

\- Есть ли у меня возможность пройти через лес за лекарствами?

\- Нет. Это невозможно. Даже если бы и была возможность, если, - он кашлянул, - даже если бы Безымянные не существовали, за пределами нашей деревни небезопасно.

Она сжала кулаки, стараясь поддерживать голос ровным.  
\- Вы не понимаете. Я _должна_ спасти Доктора.

\- Мы делаем все, что можем, чтобы помочь…

\- Нет! – Ее не волновало, что здесь возражать вышестоящему могло быть неподобающе. – Если есть шанс – если есть _хоть какой-нибудь_ способ для меня спасти его, тогда вы все не сможете меня остановить.

Старейшина помедлил с ответом. Она впала в панику, волнуясь, что испортила единственный свой шанс спасти его.  
\- Пожалуйста, - с упавшим сердцем попросила она. – Пожалуйста, позвольте мне попытаться помочь ему. Я не знаю, что буду делать, если…

Он все так же продолжал молчать.

Она инстинктивно провела руками, все еще покрытыми коркой крови, сквозь волосы. Она просто до того устала. Хваталась за последнюю крупицу надежды.

Она направилась было обратно к крыльцу, когда его голос остановил ее.

\- Я поговорю с остальными старейшинами.

Из-за шока она не смогла даже ничего ему ответить, прежде чем он ушел.

****

Хорошее умывание помогло чуть приподнять ее дух. Настолько, насколько это было возможно в данных обстоятельствах. Они все так же не позволяли ей быть с ним, но Джоан сказала, что его состояние настолько неплохо, насколько это возможно, учитывая обстоятельства.

 _Ты должен держаться ради меня.  
_  
Так много слез, так много молитв было сказано с тех пор, как все это началось. Она знала, что, в конце концов, ей нужно будет отдохнуть, но ее мысли так и не перестали метаться по кругу. Часто она ловила себя на том, что постукивает своей тростью по ближайшей поверхности, ожидая вестей от старейшин.

Роза рассеянно покачивалась, когда прибежал мальчик, чтобы позвать сестру на разговор с советом.

Она вскочила на ноги.  
\- Я приведу ее.

Она побежала к спальне Доктора.  
\- Медсестра Редферн! Совет хочет поговорить с вами!

\- Хорошо. Полагаю, я могу отлучиться от него на несколько минут.

\- Могу я остаться с ним? – произнесла она едва слышным голосом.

\- Конечно.

Она осторожно нащупала край кровати, а затем двинулась вдоль него. Она вела пальцами вверх по одеялу, пока они не наткнулись на его пальцы. Такие холодные. Она мягко обхватила его руку и постаралась не расплакаться, когда его пальцы не переплелись инстинктивно с пальцами ее руки.

Спустя несколько ужасных мгновений, в течение которых она прислушивалась к его слабому дыханию, Роза прошептала:  
\- Ты должен выкарабкаться из этого. – Она улыбнулась, пытаясь сымитировать их подтрунивание. – Ты ведь обещал моей маме, что всегда будешь возвращать меня домой. – Слабая улыбка соскользнула с ее лица, когда его голос тотчас не перебил ее. Горячие слезы покатились вниз по ее лицу, капая ей на колени.

Следующие слова хрипло вырвались из ее горла.  
\- Не важно, чье лицо ты носишь, Повелителя ли Времени или, - она сглотнула, - или человека. _Ты_ – мой дом.

Хотя поза была неудобной, она прилегла рядом с ним, положив щеку ему на руку.

Именно так ее и обнаружила сестра Редферн.  
\- Роза?

Она задремала на мгновение. Вспомнив, где она, Роза как можно осторожнее села.  
\- Да?

\- Совет согласился отпустить вас.

Роза встала, протягивая руку. Джоан приняла ее рукопожатие, хоть и некрепко.  
\- Спасибо.

Джоан шмыгнула и похлопала ее по руке однократно, прежде чем опустить свою собственную.   
\- Идемте, нам нужно подготовить вас.

Пока она переодевалась в более подходящую для дороги одежду, Джоан описывала ей путь через лес. На ней будет цвет, оповещающий о том, что она неопасна для Безымянных, которые в таком случае разрешат ей безопасный проход.

Старейшины не хотели, чтобы стало широко известно о том, что они поддержали ее поход в лес, так что медсестра Редферн должна была лишь указать ей правильное направление, а затем оставить ее.

Они достигли края деревни.  
\- Отсюда просто продолжайте идти прямо в лес. Помните, что я вам сказала, - прошептала Джоан.

Роза кивнула.

\- Принесите ему лекарства, Роза. Теперь он полагается на вас.

Роза протянула руку, и медсестра взялась за нее. Лицо Розы приняло озадаченное выражение, когда она осознала, что Джоан сунула ей в ладонь листок бумаги.

\- Все, что вам потребуется. – Джоан крепко тряхнула ее руку, затем выпустила ее.

Следом Роза услышала шорох листьев, оповещающий об уходе медсестры.

Она нагнулась, чтобы подобрать с земли свою трость, знакомая ее деревянная поверхность теперь дарила ей странное утешение. Она провела большим пальцем вдоль гладкой, плоской поверхности, пока не достигла вершины, и замерла. Там были новые маленькие бороздки. Она провела по ним кончиками пальцев, пытаясь распознать слова или картинку. Это была… _роза_. И довольно замысловато вырезанная, если уж на то пошло. Кто стал бы…?

Ком подкатил к ее горлу. Той ночью. Ночью, когда они говорили у реки, она выронила свою трость, а затем не подобрала ее вновь. Он, должно быть, вернулся за нею – вот зачем он заходил этим утром. Он, скорее всего, не спал всю ночь, делая это для нее… Слезы затуманили ее ограниченное зрение, когда она наклонилась вперед, прикрывая рот, едва сдерживая всхлип.

Она резким движением стерла вытекшие слезы. Ей надо было двигаться.

Плащ, что они ей дали, был шерстяным и очень тяжелым. По ощущениям было похоже, что внешнюю часть обработали чем-то для водонепроницаемости. Она могла разобрать, что он был яркого, лютиково-желтого цвета. Старейшины дали ей нечто круглое и тяжелое, вроде старинной монеты, с маленьким листком бумаги, на котором, как они сказали, сообщалось, откуда она и кто такая, на случай, если она столкнется с какими-либо проблемами. Она не могла разобрать в дизайне ни орла, ни решки. Она сунула их в сумку вместе со списком лекарств, которые ей были нужны, и провизией, которой ее снабдили.

Ветер зашелестел листьями у нее над головой. Она ведь выбралась из леса, слепая и одинокая, верно? В этот раз она подготовлена.

Роза накрыла голову капюшоном. Выпрямив спину, она шагнула в запретный лес.


	11. я медленно превращаюсь в тебя

В тени деревьев было прохладно.

Над ее головой ветер играл кронами деревьев, заставляя ветви скрипеть, а листья танцевать. Под ногами пышные листья папоротника задевали ее за лодыжки. В воздухе витал землистый запах влажной почвы и гниющего дерева.

Здесь было красиво, почти наверняка, но сейчас она могла думать лишь о том, что лес, казалось, тянется бесконечно, а у нее так мало времени. Роза смахнула паутину со лба грязной рукой, проверила, что солнце все еще слева. Надо двигаться.

Согласно указаниям Джоан Редферн, если она будет двигаться на север, она выйдет к огромным зарослям ежевики. Она должна обойти их по западной стороне, пока не достигнет берега высохшей реки, пройти вдоль нее, пока почва не станет болотистой, а затем свернуть и двигаться строго на запад, пока не пересечется с дорогой, идущей на северо-запад. Та приведет ее к двум огромным вертикально стоящим камням, и к выходу из леса.

Роза не представляла, сколько это займет времени, но каждое промедление сводило ее с ума. В то время, как она прокладывала путь, в голове у нее тикали часы. Секунды скользили мимо, словно капли крови, проливаясь, собираясь в минуты и часы. Она могла поклясться, также, что соблюдала точность – словно идеальные часы. Метроном, отсчитывающий шаги, слабые вдохи и каждый из его оставшихся ударов сердца.

«Как ты это делаешь», - спросила она его как-то раз, когда он выпалил время так, словно это был пустяк.

Доктор закатил свои голубые глаза, пожал плечами в кожаном пиджаке. «А, да это просто», - сказал он. – «Я всего лишь подсчитываю, сколько раз ты моргнула.» Затем он расплылся в той самой большей-чем-жизнь улыбке, схватил ее за руку, и они бросились бежать.

Она спросила его еще раз, позже. Несколько раз, на самом деле, и ответ всегда был одинаковым – он говорил, что ведет счет тому, как часто она притоптывает ногой, или покусывает ногти, или (если пребывал в особенно ворчливом настроении) убредает.

После регенерации она долгое время не поднимала эту тему. По следам того, как он сменил лицо, а потом Сары Джейн и всего этого, меньше всего ей хотелось еще одного вопроса, который останется без ответа. Но где-то за неделю до того, как он превратил себя в человека и началась вся эта заваруха, они прятались в особенно тесной дренажной трубе, прислушиваясь к звукам погони, и он проделал это вновь – пробормотал время, так, словно бы у него в голове были часы.

В основном для того, чтобы отвлечь себя от запаха, холода и ощущения его груди, прижимающейся к ее спине, она прошептала: «До сих пор не представляю, как ты это делаешь».

Его голова была прямо над ее плечом, одна рука все еще лежала на ее талии после того, как он утянул ее в тень. Она помнила, как он нагнулся к ней чуть ближе, приглушенный звук его переместившихся ног эхом разнесся по трубе.

«О, разве я тебе не говорил?» - прошептал он в ответ, его теплое дыхание щекотало ей ухо. – «Я считаю удары твоего сердца».

Она знала, что это была всего лишь очередная шутка, очередной не-ответ, даже несмотря на то, что кровь прилила к ее лицу, а ритм в ее груди разогнался. Но это, казалось, не имело никакого значения, ведь его пальцы сжались на ее ребрах, один из них отбарабанивал этот ритм: раз-два, раз-два. Она почувствовала, как его рот изогнулся в улыбке, когда тот коснулся ее головы, и ее губы растянулись в ответ.

Эти руки обретали все больше свободы в последнее время, объятия становились длиннее, флирт все более явным, и она была бы более чем счастлива забить на сами эти слова ради того обещания, что стояло за ними.

Сейчас как-то даже странно было думать об этом.

Она до сих пор была уверена в том, что он не следит за временем по тому, как часто она чихает или чему там еще, но, возможно, у того, что он сказал, была иная сторона, та, которую она до настоящего времени не способна была увидеть. Он жил на протяжении веков, и будет жить века после того, как ее не станет. Но, по крайней мере, пока она здесь, он привязывал ритм своей жизни к ее ритму, отслеживая проходящие мгновения по тому, как она заполняла их. Это было головокружительно и пугающе, чудесно и уязвимо, и время от времени это потрясало его до самой глубины души.

Так что, да, теперь она лучше понимала его. Теперь, когда его жизнь стала более конечна, чем ее, о, как она понимала. И она думала, что точно знает, почему он подсчитывал эти удары сердца – потому что это была единственная важная система отсчета. Человек или Повелитель Времени, Доктор или Джон Смит; они сливались в единое целое у нее в голове, и едва ли имело значение, кто есть кто. Только бы продолжало биться это сердце.

Она погладила пальцем вырезанную розу на своей трости, словно талисман, и продолжила движение. 

Почти час спустя она добралась до зарослей ежевики. Она была слегка удивлена тем, что нашла их так быстро, но Джоан на самом деле не уточняла, сколько займет у нее каждый отрезок пути. И, осторожно пробираясь вдоль колючих побегов, морщась, когда те цеплялись за ее руки и одежду, Роза рассудила, что уж на это она точно не будет жаловаться. Чем быстрее она сможет выбраться из леса и добраться до городов, тем лучше.

Обнаружив берег реки, она вздохнула с облегчением. Русло было широким и открытым, свободным от деревьев и кустов – наконец-то, шанс нагнать время. Однако, когда она упала в третий раз, запнувшись о речные камни и рухнув вниз лицом в грязь и листву лесной подстилки, она заставила себя замедлить шаг. Сделав передышку, она подхромала к упавшему дереву и присела.

Необходимость вот так ползти вперед в то время, как его жизнь висела на волоске, раздражала, но единственной альтернативой было ломиться через лес, не разбирая дороги. Она, скорее всего, убилась бы в процессе, да и несомненно рисковала бы привлечь нежеланное внимание.

Роза глотнула воды из своей фляжки и содрогнулась при мысли об этом. Последнее, чего бы ей хотелось – это любого рода стычки с инопланетянами из этого леса. Зрение вернулось к ней достаточно для того, чтобы разбирать размытые силуэты стволов деревьев и более светлые пятна солнечных лучей, но она была совершенно не в форме для бега или драки. Да и сама идея того, что ее будут преследовать по лесу, а она не увидит, кто гонится за ней, ужасала.

Погоди-ка, что это за...?

Желтый свет солнечных лучей, проскальзывающих сквозь кроны деревьев, постоянно мелькал перед ее затуманенным взором, однако на мгновение она могла поклясться, что он мигнул чуть зеленее, чем раньше. Она подвигалась из стороны в сторону, глядя вверх на лесной полог, но ничего не увидела, кроме _яркого света_ – она, должно быть, сидела в особенно солнечном месте. Вокруг определенно не было заметно никаких зеленых вспышек.

Хм. Может быть, это просто ее глаза приспосабливались, или вроде того. Она закрыла их, прислушалась на случай каких-нибудь подозрительных звуков, но ничего не было слышно. Если уж на то пошло, лес казался необычайно тихим.

Чувствуя себя не в своей тарелке, она встала, поправила сумку, и продолжила идти, по пути аккуратно сметая комочки земли и мха со своего плаща.

Она испытывала искушение снять плащ, потому как он не делал для нее ничего полезного в качестве камуфляжа, и она не могла себе представить, что за инопланетянин может испугаться желтого цвета, но… что ж, случались вещи и постраннее. Однако, усердно пробираясь по каменистой земле, она ощущала себя скорее бросающейся в глаза, чем защищенной. Бросающейся в глаза и уязвимой.

 _Просто действуй быстро и тихо, и не слишком об этом задумывайся.  
_  
По крайней мере, так бы сказал Доктор. Вдвоем они пробирались во вражеские лагеря, выбирались из инопланетных тюрем, через города, через коллекторы, через пещеры. Кеды приглушали звук их шагов; тени скрывали их движения. Теперь же каждый взмах ее трости шелестел листьями лесной подстилки. Веточки хрустели и трещали при каждом ее шаге.

Она могла поклясться, что никогда еще не дышала так громко.

«Все будет хорошо», - сказала она себе. Что бы ни жило в этих лесах, оно не может наблюдать сразу повсюду, вне зависимости от того, во что верят жители деревни. Лес огромен, должен быть таким, чтобы отрезать их от всего остального мира, так что, если повезет, она сможет проскользнуть абсолютно незамеченной.

Вот только… что ж. Это, скорее всего, была чепуха. Доктор раньше рассказывал ей о силе внушения, обо всем этом «не думай о розовом слоне» и всем в таком духе. Скорее всего, в этом все и было дело.

Скорее всего.

Но… но ей никак не удавалось до конца стряхнуть это назойливое, где-то-на-загривке ощущение. Словно бы какие-то глаза следили за ней. Наблюдали за ее передвижением.

«Это бессмыслица, на самом деле», - рассудила она. Если бы они увидели ее, они бы что-нибудь сделали по этому поводу, а не просто следовали бы за ней. «Это делает из них ужаснейших инопланетных злодеев всех времен», - с усмешкой подумала она. А, может быть, они на самом деле боялись плаща.

И все-таки, несмотря на все ее шуточки, подняв руку, чтобы отбросить с лица волосы, она обнаружила, что дрожит, немножко. Так долго ей хотелось иметь возможность выбраться в лес, найти ответы, найти ТАРДИС, что угодно. Но реальность была в том, что она не могла действовать быстро и тихо.

«Да, попробуй-ка не слишком об этом задумываться», - хмыкнув, напомнила себе она, покрепче ухватив свою трость. Проще сказать, чем сделать.

Под ее ногами земля медленно становилась мягкой и пружинистой, а затем сырой. Добравшись до первой настоящей лужи, Роза присела и коснулась мокрой земли. Болото, в наличии. Теперь ей нужно лишь найти ту дорогу. Она аккуратно проверила местонахождение солнца и направилась прямо на него.

Она продолжала идти.

Она не нашла дороги.

Спустя где-то час, все еще пробираясь через густой подлесок, она услышала нечто, ужасно напоминавшее шаги.

В начале она решила, что это стрекот крыльев мотылька, так как маленькие насекомые, казалось, были очарованы возможностью полетать вокруг ее головы. Но даже после того, как она, помахав, прогнала их, она до сих пор слышала эти слабые звуки. Они, казалось, доносились откуда-то из-за ее спины, тихие и осторожные, останавливающиеся, когда замирала она. Она резко развернулась, пытаясь уловить то, чем бы это ни было, но ее встретила лишь тишина. Ничего вокруг.

Это повторилось еще раз. А затем еще.

Но ничто себя не обнаружило; не последовало ни нападения, ни движения среди мозаики деревьев. Никаких звуков погони, когда она на некоторое время остановилась и подождала.

Хм.

Должно быть, просто розовый слон.

Солнце низко висело на небе, отбрасывая длинные тени повсюду, и воздух становился прохладнее. Скоро станет слишком темно, чтобы можно было увидеть хоть что-то. Роза покусывала губу, размышляя, стоит ли ей попытаться устроиться на привал на ночь. Она была в достаточной степени уверена, что сможет пробираться в темноте, но без солнца и дороги у нее не было никакой возможности придерживаться верного направления. А затем еще была проблема с инопланетянами – будет ли лучше продолжать двигаться и поскорей выбраться из леса, или же устроиться на привал и надеяться укрыться от недоброжелательных глаз?

Конечно же, у нее не было практически никаких принадлежностей для разбивки лагеря и никакого оружия. Задним числом, это казалось странным – Джоан ведь должна была знать, что ей потребуется больше половины дня на то, чтобы выбраться из леса и добраться до другого города. А может, она не сообразила, что у Розы на это уйдет больше времени с ее ограниченным зрением. Но если другие города были так близко, почему тогда у них никогда не бывало приезжих?

В панической спешке поскорее уйти, она не вдавалась в детали, но теперь Роза начала задаваться вопросами. Серьезно, какой смысл был в этом плане?

Холодная дрожь пробежала по ее позвоночнику. Они ведь не… Они не стали бы…

Она сглотнула. Нет. Они бы не позволили ей выйти сюда, одинокой и невооруженной, если бы не было какого-нибудь выхода. Не _стали бы_.

И именно в этот момент ей показалось, что она вновь уловила тихий звук шагов. На этот раз ближе.

Страх сжал ей горло, Роза пробиралась по подлеску, ветви деревьев цеплялись за ее волосы, кустарник царапал ей руки и рвал одежду. Она должна была пройти. Должна была выбраться отсюда. Она должна…

Она упала плашмя, запнувшись о корень дерева, и приземлилась прямо посреди дороги. Звуки преследования вновь смолкли.

\- О, спасибо, - с облегчением выдохнула она, овладев собой и поднявшись на ноги. – Спасибо, спасибо, спасибо.

Наконец-то, возможность по-настоящему _двигаться_. Она поспешила, почти перейдя на бег теперь, когда выбралась из кустарника. Дорога вилась и изгибалась, но передвигаться по ней, используя трость для отслеживания краев, было легко, и она была достаточно широкой и ровной, чтобы двигаться без запинки. До нее вдруг дошло, что Безымянные, должно быть, пользовались ей – почему еще она была бы такой чистой? – но в данный момент ей было все равно. Часы в ее голове все еще отсчитывали время, и пора бы уже было выбираться из этого леса.

Солнце только начало садиться за холмы, когда дорога повернула вновь, на этот раз строго на запад. Идти в сторону заката было довольно непросто – большая часть прямого света перекрывалась деревьями и всем прочим, но время от времени она получала яркий луч в лицо, вызывавший боль в глазах и заставлявший их слезиться.

Обойдя упавшее дерево, Роза притормозила, вглядываясь вперед. Она не была до конца уверена, но казалось, впереди было нечто вроде холма или вала. Забор, быть может? Он был не слишком высоким – около десяти футов, возможно, но она не видела никакой возможности обойти его. О, но вот же. Приблизившись, она разглядела два высоких силуэта против яркого солнечного света.

Стоящие камни. Они отмечали проход через забор или гряду, или что бы это ни было.

Роза медленно приблизилась. Сестра Редферн не уточняла, куда ей следует пойти после того, как она пройдет через них, но она определенно сказала, что они были выходом. Так что, может быть, лес поредеет по ту сторону ограды, или же там будет дорога или что-то вроде того.

Ветер усилился, когда она приблизилась, дергая ее за плащ и шелестя листьями вокруг ее ног. Солнечный свет, казалось, померк, и воздух стал холоднее.

Она услышала, как позади нее хрустнула ветка.

Роза развернулась, подняв свою трость и вглядываясь в сумрак. Она не могла ничего разглядеть, не видела никакого движения.

Еще один треск ломающегося дерева, на этот раз, с другой стороны.

Дрожащий вздох покинул ее тело, оставив висеть в воздухе облачко пара. Она до сих пор не видела никакой угрозы, но эти звуки были слишком уж громкими, чтобы быть лишь плодом ее воображения. Она закрыла глаза, попыталась положиться на другие свои чувства.

Воздух приобрел кисловатый привкус, пах холодной, гнилой землей. Трудно было расслышать хоть что-то поверх ветра и биения ее собственного сердца. Но затем, чуть тише звуков ветра и крови, она уловила это. Тихое шипение.

А затем вновь, звуки шагов. Теперь приближавшиеся спереди.

Первым она увидела цвет, и ее глаза распахнулись. В бесконечном массиве зеленого и коричневого их ярко-красные плащи резко выделялись, когда они проскользнули между стоящих камней. Они были высокими, это она видела, и крупнее человека.

Безымянные.

\- Не-не подходите, - предупредила она, держа свою трость на весу. – Я вас предупреждаю.

В ответ она получила очередное шипение, более резкое на этот раз. Два существа разошлись, обходя ее с флангов.

Роза пыталась говорить спокойно, хоть и поворачивалась туда-сюда, пытаясь поддерживать их обоих в поле своего зрения.  
\- Я не желаю вам зла. Просто позвольте мне пройти.

Один из них сделал выпад в ее сторону, стуча когтями, и она отшатнулась назад, до сих пор угрожающе выставив свою трость. По воле случая она смогла переместиться чуть ближе к камням, и это подало ей идею.

Поместив себя чуть ближе к существу справа, она заговорила вновь.  
\- Послушайте, я не знаю, откуда вы, но явно не с Земли, верно?

Когда оно ответило ей рыком и очередным взмахом когтей, она отскочила назад, улучшив свою позицию. Звуки, издаваемые ими обоими, становились все более угрожающими.

Она сжала трость, крадясь назад.   
\- Так почему бы вам просто не рассказать мне, откуда вы? Могу поспорить, что я в состоянии помочь вам вернуться домой. Я знаю кое-кого, кто сможет помочь.

Булькающее шипение слилось в единое целое, превратилось в слова.  
\- Запрещщщщено! Никто не смеет проходить здесь! – произнесло одно.

\- Десятина! За это преступление должна быть уплачена десятина, или же жители деревни испытают на себе последсссствия, - прорычало второе.

\- Несправедливо отыгрываться на деревне, - быстро произнесла Роза. Она была уже почти у прохода между камнями. Если она сумеет добраться до него, она развернется и попытает счастья в беге. – Только я несу ответственность. И если вам нужна оплата, я могу достать вам все, что угодно. Если только вы поможете мне найти большую синюю будку в лесу.

Однако, существа, казалось, не слушали. Когда она уклонилась от очередного удара, и ее спина наткнулась на один из камней, они завизжали:  
\- Смерть! Смерть всякому, кто смеет с...

\- Сканирование. Обнаружен чип на право выхода, - прервал спокойный, глубокий голос. – Программа защиты деактивирована.

\- Стоп, что? – озадаченно произнесла Роза, а затем увидела, как две облаченные в плащи фигуры, мигнув, исчезли. Зловещий ветер утих, и солнечный свет вернулся. – Какого черта…?


	12. алло оператор

\- Буду рад помочь вам. Желаете полного проявления ВРАТ в данный момент? – вежливо поинтересовался голос.

Роза лихорадочно оглядывалась, пытаясь обнаружить его источник. Голос, казалось, не исходил из какого-то определенного места, и она ничего не могла разглядеть, кроме расплывчатого пятна леса.   
\- Что? Кто ты? Что за врата? – Она, прищурившись, вгляделась в каменистый барьер по обе стороны от двух стоящих камней. – В смысле, в стене которые?

\- ВРАТ – единственный выход из защищенной биологической и социологической замкнутой среды. Желаете выйти из замкнутой среды сейчас?

\- Так, тут мне понадобится твоя помощь, - произнесла Роза, делая глубокий вдох. – Прямо с самого начала. Кто ты, где ты и о чем, черт возьми, ты говоришь?

Голос продолжил, казалось, преисполненный мученического долготерпения.  
\- В данный момент вы стоите вблизи ВРАТ – Входного Регулирующегося Автоматического Терминала. Я – ориентированный на пользователя программный интерфейс, Хранитель ВРАТ.

Ну, просто отлично, - произнесла Роза, стрессовая ситуация вывела наружу весь ее сарказм, - Тогда меня зови ключником.

\- Если желаете, - вежливо ответил Хранитель ВРАТ.

\- Так ты компьютер, да? Искусственный интеллект?

Последовала короткая пауза, и Розе показалось, что она услышала деликатное шмыганье, словно в ответ на грубость.   
\- Это крайне старомодный термин. Я – полностью автоматизированная портальная охранная программа со способностью к принятию решений Класса 3, разработанная для обслуживания авторизованных пользователей чипов протокола выхода. – Еще одна пауза, и когда Хранитель ВРАТ заговорил вновь, в его голосе прозвучало легкое подозрение. – У вас ведь _есть_ авторизация на ношение и использование чипа протокола выхода, не так ли?

\- О, эм, да. Да, непременно, - быстро произнесла Роза. – Полная авторизация.

\- Вы… точно уверены?

\- Без сомнений. Так куда ведет ВРАТ? На космический корабль? Нет, - она поправила себя, разгадывая эту загадку. – Ты сказал, что это выход. Из замкнутой среды. Мы… мы в какой-то программе виртуальной реальности?

\- Нет, Ключник.

\- Что ж, если не ВР, как же ты тогда заставил этих двух… существ исчезнуть? – Она нахмурилась. – Это, что, были голограммы?

Хранитель ВРАТ издал симулированный раздраженный вздох.  
\- Эти вопросы должны были быть освещены на вашем авторизационном инструктаже по безопасности.

\- Ну, понимаешь… - Роза мысленно перебрала возможные объяснения и воспользовалась первым показавшимся правдоподобным. – Мне дали лишь беглый обзор, потому что… потому что постоянный человек заболел. Так что они могли кое-что упустить, когда рассказывали мне, что делать.

Последовало мгновение тишины, на время которого Роза затаила дыхание. Затем Хранитель ВРАТ продолжил с обреченностью в голосе.  
\- Очень хорошо. «Существа», как вы их назвали, - это часть программы безопасности. Это усовершенствованные голографические изображения со встроенной способностью электромагнетического отталкивания материи, и представляют собой основную форму физического и психологического разубеждения внутри защищенной биологической и социологической замкнутой среды. 

\- Просто уловка, чтобы удерживать всех внутри, - суммировала Роза. – В… чем? Био-куполе?

\- Вы можете так это называть, да, хотя он не совсем изолирован.

\- А люди внутри ничего об этом не знают.

\- Лишь первое поколение участников и назначенные носители выходного чипа обладают этим знанием. Все остальные не в курсе и предохраняются от раскрытия истины средствами главной и вторичной систем отстранения.

\- Ясно. Погоди. – Роза нахмурилась. – Что за вторичная система отстранения?

\- Серия излучателей психотропных альфа-волн, размещенных по буферной зоне леса. Любое вошедшее в нее лицо подвергается их воздействию и испытывает растущее чувство волнения. Система настроена на подпитку ответной реакции страха субъекта, так что волнение переходит в тревогу, паранойю и, в конце концов…

\- Да, спасибо. Я, вообще-то, заметила, - сухо прервала Роза.

К его чести, в голосе Хранителя ВРАТ прозвучало раскаяние.  
\- Мои извинения – вторичная система включается автоматически. Я смог отключить главную систему только лишь когда засек ваш чип протокола. В обычных обстоятельствах, предварительной осведомленности о существовании вторичной системы достаточно для того, чтобы нейтрализовать воздействие, но если вы не были полностью проинформированы…

Роза махнула рукой, прерывая.  
\- Не важно. Ладно, значит, лишь несколько людей знают о том, что они внутри этой… штуковины. Предположу, что по большей части, только старейшины.

Покусывая нижнюю губу, она с минуту обдумывала это. Если старейшины знают, что они все внутри какого-то замкнутого пространства, что же они могли подумать, когда объявилась она? Когда появился Джон Смит… ну, его они, похоже, ждали, но даже если так оно и было, они явно не ждали ее. Почему они ничего не сказали?

И, что еще более важно, какого черта все эти люди живут в замкнутом мирке, притворяясь, что сейчас 1870-е?

\- А что за год сейчас, вообще? – спросила она.

\- Я не обладаю подобной информацией.

\- Мы, хотя бы, на Земле?

\- Я не обладаю подобной информацией.

Роза хмыкнула.  
\- Много от тебя помощи. Как ты можешь не знать?

\- Я портальная охранная программа Класса 3, - надменно произнес он, - не какая-то обыкновенная база данных. 

\- Как насчет… - Она сморщилась, пытаясь придумать способ выудить больше информации. – Как насчет даты твоей установки? Или твоей, как ее там, лицензии. У тебя есть такое?

\- Конечно. Я был лицензирован в 2326 году.

\- Что ж, далековато от 1873-го. – Роза попыталась вспомнить, бывали ли они с Доктором когда-нибудь в двадцать четвертом веке. Может быть? Короткая остановка на чай с печеньками? Если память ее не подводила, там было не так уж странно – и печеньки были неплохими, по крайней мере – так что, будем надеяться, что бы ни лежало по ту сторону двери, будет не слишком опасным. Да и, все равно, так или иначе, она должна была достать эти лекарства.

Роза сделала глубокий вдох.  
\- Ладно, тогда. Давай, показывай мне ВРАТ.

\- Как пожелаете, Ключник. – На передней части одного из стоящих камней что-то мигнуло, а затем возникла черная панель. – Вам необходимо вставить чип протокола выхода и положить руку на сканер для идентификации, - произнес Хранитель ВРАТ.

\- Ты не можешь просто просканировать отсюда? – нервно спросила она, не имея ни малейшего понятия, о каком чипе он говорит. – Я, эм… Я не очень хорошо вижу. Не уверена, что смогу найти то место, куда его надо вставить.

\- Я подсвечу входной слот. Пожалуйста, предъявите ваш чип протокола выхода.

Маленькая область панели начала моргать оранжевым светом, и, протянув палец, Роза коснулась ее. Там была щель, чуть больше монетной в торговом автомате, и это кое о чем ей напомнило. Она сняла свой рюкзак и порылась в нем, пока не нашла два листа бумаги, которые ей дали – список лекарств от медсестры Редферн, письмо от старейшин и… о.

Ее пальцы сомкнулись на маленьком металлическом предмете, круглом, как монета, до сих пор спрятанном в уголке сложенного письма. Она вытащила его и прокатала между большим и указательным пальцами. Это и должен быть чип – он казался подходящего размера и формы. 

Какого черта они просто не _сказали_ ей?

Чип легко поместился в щель, и Роза прижала руку к панели рядом для сканирования. Всполох света по ее ладони, и панель пискнула.

\- Протокол безопасности выполнен, - оповестил Хранитель ВРАТ. – Можете проходить. – С тихим треском статического электричества проход между двумя камнями растворился, явив обыкновенную металлическую дверь. – Когда будете готовы к повторному входу, предъявите руку для повторного сканирования на внешней панели ВРАТ. Вы, и только вы, будете иметь право на повторный вход.

\- Спасибо, - сказала Роза. Морально подготовившись к тому, что могло ждать ее по ту сторону, она шагнула к двери. Та автоматически открылась в небольшой, ослепительно белый коридор. Она осторожно зашла внутрь.

\- О, - добавил Хранитель ВРАТ, буквально за мгновение до того, как дверь захлопнулась. – и, будьте осторожны, там…

\- Чт… - Начала было кричать в ответ Роза, но прежде чем она успела бы закончить, на нее обрушился огромный поток ледяной воды с запахом антисептика. 

Ясно. _Проклятые протоколы дезинфекции_.

****

Темный туман заструился из портала, и пара горящих красных глаз возникла в сумраке, сияя в тусклом свете.   
\- Глупый смертный! Ты смеешь бросать мне вызов?

\- Я никогда не покорюсь тебе, Некроматрон! Никогда! – Под звуки эпичной музыки герой вытащил свой меч.

«Ладно, на пятый раз-то уж точно.» - Мило Малард облизнул губы, наблюдая анимационную сцену через свои киноматричные очки. Он был так близок к этому рекордному счету, он практически ощущал его вкус. Он легонько размял пальцы, а затем поместил их обратно на нейросферу управления, и…

 _Мигание, мигание, мигание_. Краем глаза он уловил моргание желтого огонька.

Бля. С раздражением Мило нажал на паузу, и приподнял очки на лоб, чтобы взглянуть на монитор. Там не будет ничего интересного – как и всегда. Скорее всего, какая-нибудь глупая птица опять врезалась в один из сенсоров.

О, вот это сюрприз, предупреждение от одной из охранных программ. Он со вздохом развернулся, чтобы проверить показания системы, как полагалось по процедуре. Работа должна была быть ненапряжной, но эта система такая беспокойная, ему постоянно приходилось перепроверять эти проклятые системные ошибки, и…

\- О, погоди-ка… - Он уставился на дисплей. – Включена программа дезинфекции? Какого…

Позади него дверь, _та самая_ дверь, постоянно запертая, неоткрываемая-без-где-то-миллиона-паролей-безопасности _дверь_ открылась.

\- Э, э, эй! – Мило развернулся на своем кресле и увидел стоящую в проеме женщину, до сих пор мокрую от дезинфекции, с ног до головы одетую в одежду 1800-х и держащую перед собой нечто вроде трости для ходьбы. Он вскочил на ноги. – Нет, нет, нет! Вам не следует быть здесь! Вы что делаете? Никаких официальных контактов не назначено еще как минимум шесть месяцев. Тут даже нет сейчас никого. Никого, кроме меня.

Она склонила голову набок, и Мило заметил, что ее глаза были странно затуманены и смотрели на него не совсем прямо.  
\- Так… тут никого, кроме тебя. Это ничего, - спокойно произнесла она со странно старомодным акцентом, как будто из тех исторических фильмов, что так любила смотреть его мама по головиду. – И… ты – человек?

\- Что? Да. Да, конечно, - пробормотал, заикаясь, он.

\- И год сейчас 23-какой-то?

\- Да…? – Произнес он, растянув слово в вопросительной интонации. – 2348-й. Слушай, подожди-ка там секунду. Мне надо об этом доложить.

Она быстро потрясла головой.  
\- Неа, не следует тебе этого делать. Я Роза, кстати. Как тебя зовут?

\- Эмм. Мило. Они захотят с тобой поговорить, вот и все. Просто поговорить, я уверен. Просто никто не должен был объявляться еще очень долго.

\- Ладно, Мило, ты не мог бы сделать мне одолжение и как бы… проигнорировать это? Вмешивать кого-то еще, ну, это будут только лишние хлопоты для всех, поверь мне.

\- Но… но…

\- Погоди, - прервала она, глядя поверх его плеча на мониторинговую аппаратуру. – Это, что, видеоэкраны? У вас там камеры? Вы все это время за нами наблюдали?

В ее голосе прозвучал гнев. Мило глянул через плечо на компьютеры, демонстрировавшие лишь показатели качества воздуха, кислотный уровень почвы и расчетные вероятностные биоразнообразия, а затем вновь на нее.  
\- Что? Нет, никаких камер! Просто программы мониторинга окружающей среды и сбор данных, и это доступно лишь раз в шесть месяцев или в случае чрезвычайной ситуации. С чего ты взяла, что там есть камеры?

Не ответив, она пропихнулась мимо него, встав прямо перед экранами и наклонившись вплотную к ним. Сбитый с толку, Мило уставился на нее, а затем заметил шрамы вокруг ее глаз, розоватую припухлость, которую он счел раздражением от программы дезинфекции. Теперь, однако, когда он по-настоящему взглянул на нее, он заметил, что радужка ее глаз тоже была мутноватой. И, глядя, как она щурилась на экраны, он, наконец, догадался.   
\- Твои глаза… ты не видишь, да? – шокированно пробормотал он. – Мне… мне жаль. Я никогда не встречал кого-нибудь… кого-нибудь…

\- Думаю, слово, которое ты ищешь – «слепого», - рассеянно произнесла она, проверяя следующий монитор, склонившись еще ниже.

\- Поэтому ты решила уйти? Чтобы получить медицинскую помощь, и впервые в жизни увидеть? – В таком ракурсе это звучало почти романтично, и Мило уставился на нее с некоторым благоговением. Она, должно быть, была очень смелой, чтобы так рискнуть и отправиться в такой далекий путь. Искательница приключений с благородной целью. 

\- Хмм? Нет. Ну, мне нужны лекарства, но не для меня. Там кое-кто другой ранен. У меня есть список, на самом деле – может быть, ты мог бы помочь мне найти их? У вас здесь есть медикаменты? – Сказала она, выпрямившись и принявшись рыться у себя в сумке.

\- Эмм… наверно? Есть медлаборатория, но я не знаю… - Он умолк, когда она сунула ему в руку два листа грубой бумаги.

\- На одном список нужных мне медикаментов. На другом – записка от старейшин, в которой сказано, что я могу быть здесь.

Мило опустил взгляд на бумаги. Список был не таким уж невыполнимым – просто антибиотики и биофабрикаторы, все такое. Он был почти уверен в том, что подобное было в медлаборатории. А вот на другом листке…

Это была короткая записка, написанная от руки трудноразборчивым, летящим почерком. У него ушло мгновение на то, чтобы прочесть ее, но, сделав это, он вновь поднял взгляд на девушку. На Розу.

\- Эмм, - медленно произнес он, - тут написано, что тебе не разрешено возвращаться.


	13. следствие и причина

Мило смотрел, как кровь отхлынула с ее лица.

\- Что? – почти шепотом произнесла она. – Нет, нет, там не это написано. Там должно быть… - Умолкнув, она выхватила бумагу из его рук и близко поднесла к своему лицу. Ее лицо потемнело, пока она смотрела на нее. – Я не могу это прочесть! Вот, - с отвращением произнесла она, сунув ее ему обратно. – Скажи мне, что здесь написано. Точно.

\- Эм. Тут написано: «Предъявитель этой записки, Роза Тайлер…» - Он сделал паузу и кашлянул. – «…привнесла нарушение, и представляет собой риск стабильности сообщества. Не позволять ей повторного входа.»

\- Но ты позволишь, - быстро произнесла она. – Позволишь. Должен. Мило. – Она протянула руку, нащупывая его ладонь. – Пожалуйста. Там есть человек, и его не должно быть там, и он умирает. Он умирает, и я должна спасти его. Пожалуйста. – Ее пальцы сжались на его руке.

\- Эмм, - произнес он, стараясь незаметно освободиться от нее. – Дело в том… нам правда стоит позвонить главе социологического отделения, по крайней мере. Она поможет нам с этим разобраться. Список экстренных контактов должен быть в при…

На мгновение ее лицо приняло пугающе напряженное выражение, достаточное для того, чтобы он замер, забыл, о чем говорил. Затем оно растворилось, будто бы она вновь надела маску спокойствия. Ее хватка на его руках усилилась.

\- Вот какое дело, Мило, - произнесла она, отчаяние в ее голосе уступило место пугающе дружелюбному тону. – Помочь мне в этом – на самом деле, в твоих интересах. Потому что, понимаешь, если ты расскажешь им, что я здесь, они захотят узнать, откуда я появилась. Они проверят записи или что там еще, и осознают, что в последние пару месяцев у них там внутри было два человека, которых здесь быть не должно. Мы с моим другом? Нас тут не было на последней перекличке, ручаюсь. И, Мило… - Она сделала паузу, ее пальцы вновь сжались. – Мне придется сказать им, что ты впустил нас туда, просто ради смеха.

Так, она чуть менее благородна, чем он предполагал, но было что-то такое в постановке ее подбородка, что сказало ему о том, что она настроена серьезно. Мило глянул за плечо на Т40х видеоигровую развлекательную систему, которую он неприкрыто подключил к основному инфоканалу, и поморщился при мысли о какой-либо проверке записей. Он был не слишком образцовым работником.

\- Но… я просто не понимаю, - примирительно сказал он. Ему, наконец, удалось высвободить свои руки. – Если ты родилась не там внутри, как же вы туда попали?

Если бы не волнение, было бы смешно, до чего он практически видел, как она пытается придумать объяснение.

\- Эм.. ну, - завиляла она. – Видишь ли… - Затем ее лицо расслабилось, и она пожала плечами. – Да, у меня, на самом деле, нет для тебя убедительной лжи. Правда, однако, прозвучит слегка безумно.

Она сделала глубокий вдох, и Мило обнаружил, что морально готовится к тому, что она собирается сказать.

\- Мы – путешественники во времени. Мы материализовались внутри этого вашего купола, абсолютно случайно, и наша машина времени сломалась. Мы подумали, что сейчас на самом деле 1873 год.

Он вытаращился на нее.  
\- Ты с ума сошла.

\- Не сошла.

\- Путешествий во времени не существует.

\- Ну, конечно, _пока_ , - произнесла она, чуть закатив глаза. – Но к 53-му веку будет Агентство Времени и все такое.

\- Но они делали шоу про это… что это невозможно и про ограниченность скорости света, и все такое.

Он попытался выудить остальные аргументы, и уголки ее губ изгибались вверх по мере того, как он говорил. Наконец, фыркнув, она расхихикалась.  
\- Да, что ж, думаю, им стоит сделать работу над ошибками.

Она задумчиво постучала пальцем по губам.  
\- Могу поклясться, что мы как-то раз были в 23-каком-то. У вас есть такие печеньки, выпеченные, с корицей?

\- Печеньки? – Усилия, которые приходилось прилагать, чтобы поспевать за ходом ее мыслей, выматывали. Это, должно быть, был самый до фига странный разговор, который у него когда-либо был. – В смысле, выпечка? Ну, блин, уже как тридцать лет нету. Корицы сейчас не достать, по крайней мере, недорого. Было это… - он повел рукой в неопределенном жесте, - дело с грибком.

\- Серьезно? О, это ужасно! Ну, знаешь, что скажу, Мило. Я лично добуду тебе целую корзинку печенья с корицей, если захочешь, прямиком из пекарни, если поможешь мне с этим. Я имею в виду, выбор за тобой – или ты докладываешь об этом, и я всем рассказываю, что ты был с нами заодно, или ты помогаешь мне и получаешь волшебные, путешествовавшие во времени печеньки. – Она приподняла брови и обворожительно улыбнулась. – Что скажешь?

\- Ну… - он замялся. С одной стороны, она явно выжила из ума. С другой, однако, ему не хотелось ни одной из тех неприятностей, что эта вся неразбериха могла вызвать, и лучшим способом не впутываться в это было – не высовываться. У него мелькнула мысль о том, что могут сделать старейшины, если ее пустят обратно, но учитывая то, что, по всей видимости, она и ее друг провели там несколько месяцев, а те ничего не сказали… - Думаю, я могу притвориться, что этого не происходило, поменять эту крошечную запись в архиве. В смысле, вреда не будет. При условии, что никто из вас не упомянет моего имени. Никому. Просто скажи, что сумела пробраться внутрь и ускользнуть, ладно?

На этом моменте ее улыбка стала искренней, и Мило ощутил странное нахлынувшее чувство облегчения.

\- Идет. Так, теперь, когда мы разобрались с этим, у меня к тебе еще один вопрос. – Она потянулась, на этот раз ухватив обе его руки, и крепко сжала их. Сделав глубокий вдох, она раздельно произнесла каждое слово. – У вас есть уборная? Настоящая, в смысле. С бегущей водой? _Горячей_ бегущей водой?

\- Эм, да? – Он указал одной из их соединенных рук на коридор. – Вон там, вторая дверь налево.

По ее лицу расплылась сияющая улыбка.  
\- О, спасибо! Серьезно, спасибо. Я быстро, ага? – Постукивая тростью, она направилась по коридору.

Глядя ей вслед, Мило покачал головой и задался вопросом, когда же он, наконец, пробудится от этого странного сна.

****

Попасть в медицинскую лабораторию оказалось даже проще, чем он думал. Лаборатория нужна была только в случае катастрофических происшествий, так что там ничего такого не было – ничего, э, фармацевтически интересного, по крайней мере – скорее всего, именно поэтому Университет и не стал возиться с усилением охранной системы.

Как только они попали внутрь, Мило вновь пробежался по списку и начал рыться в запасах. По поводу пары вещей ему пришлось свериться по своему планшету, чтобы найти современные эквиваленты – некоторые пункты в списке были по крайней мере двадцатилетней давности.

Что имело смысл, конечно же.

Теперь, когда он согласился помочь ей, Роза, казалось, спокойно ждала, пока он искал, и больше не было слышно никаких безумств по поводу путешествий во времени или закладывании его руководству. Просто чтобы убедиться, что она не считает его каким-то злодеем во всем этом, он рассказал ей о проекте Деревни – как он начался в 20-х в качестве детища Ричарда Брама, пустившего свое состояние на финансирование проекта и постройку громадного огороженного пространства. Он основывался на похожем эксперименте начала двадцать первого века, но при той попытке не было внешнего надзора, и община, в конце концов, развалилась. Именно поэтому, как он рассказал ей, Брам решил присоединить проект к социологическому отделению Университета Вирджинии, когда начал работу над ним двадцать один год назад. Отделение собирало базовую информацию об окружающей среде и переписи, чтобы исключить систематические проблемы, и они получали ежегодный отчет от назначенного члена общины, но на этом было все.

\- Можно было бы подумать, - сказала она спустя некоторое время, после того, как переварила эту информацию, - что они выберут более современную эру, по крайней мере, с современной сантехникой.

Мило хмыкнул, складывая немного микроклеточных бинтов в ее сумку.   
\- Ага. Но, думаю, Браму просто реально нравилось все это сельскохозяйственное дело. Плюс, понимаешь, нет электричества, значит, нет электронных средств коммуникации. Проще держать всех в изоляции.

Мгновение она молчала.  
\- И тебя это не беспокоит?

Мило пожал плечами.  
\- Могло быть и хуже. Может, у них и нет современных удобств, но это очень мирный, здоровый образ жизни. – Честно говоря, вся эта идея заинтриговывала его, по крайней мере, до тех пор, пока он не вспоминал об отсутствии инфоканала. – У них даже доктор будет, как только мы найдем кого-нибудь с подходящим психологическим профилем, - добавил он, сверяясь с этикеткой на медицинском тюбике.

Краем глаза он заметил, как она внезапно выпрямилась на стуле.  
\- Погоди… доктор?

Мило глянул на нее поверх плеча.  
\- Ага. Полагаю, старейшины попросили нас найти кого-нибудь во время последнего контакта. Они решили, что это необходимый навык для общины, думаю. Но сначала нам нужно найти подходящего человека и натренировать его. Нельзя отправлять туда кого попало – это может разрушить все общество. – Слова соскользнули с его языка, прежде чем он осознал, что говорит, что это может подразумевать по поводу _нее_ , но очередной быстрый взгляд за плечо показал, что она не оскорбилась. Если уж на то пошло, она, похоже, вообще перестала уделять ему внимание.

\- Так они ожидали доктора, - медленно произнесла она себе под нос. Брови ее были нахмурены.

\- Ага. В смысле, они знали, что это может занять время, но в конце концов, да. Это важно?

Роза просто смотрела в никуда (или не смотрела), и Мило пожал плечами и вернулся к своему делу. Одним движением руки он смахнул стопку медицинских препаратов к ней в сумку.

Чем скорее он вернет ее обратно внутрь, тем будет лучше для всех.

****

\- Пожалуйста, примите ваш чип протокола выхода. – Программа Хранителя ВРАТ подсветила слот, в котором ждал маленький круглый чип. – Рад был услужить вам, Ключник.

\- Ага, спасибо, - рассеянно произнесла Роза, забрав чип из машины и сложив его к остальной поклаже. – Приятно было поболтать. – Она закинула сумку на плечо и вновь повернула к лесу.

Была ночь, и, хотя луна сияла, лес был очень, очень темным. Но это не имело значения – прежде чем она ушла, Мило показал ей карту внутреннего ландшафта, и помог ей проследить пальцами обратную дорогу. Должно было быть несложно, потому что дорога с поляны вела прямиком к деревне. Это будет значительно более длинная дистанция, чем путь напрямик, которым она пришла сюда, но на ней будет гораздо проще ориентироваться в темноте. Если повезет, она будет в деревне к рассвету.

Она нашла края дорожки своей тростью и двинулась в путь. Медицинские препараты в ее сумке были слегка тяжеловаты, но не настолько, чтобы серьезно ее задерживать. Единственной помехой было то, что ей приходилось держать конец трости на земле перед собой, чтобы уберечься от корней деревьев и упавших ветвей.

По пути она время от времени слышала треск веток или жутковатый звук шагов из леса по обе стороны от себя. Теперь, однако, когда она знала о системе отпугивания, она не была по-настоящему страшной – скорее, как смотреть фильм ужасов по третьему разу. Здесь даже не было диких зверей, которые могли бы ей навредить.

Единственное, о чем она старалась не думать – так это о Докторе. Докторе Смите. Если все пройдет, как ожидалось, она вернется менее чем через двадцать четыре часа. Объективно она знала, что с ним все должно быть в порядке, но каждый раз, когда она представляла его лежащим молча и неподвижно на той узкой постели, сердце у нее обрывалось, а звуки из тьмы становились громче.

По всей видимости, система отпугивания не различала разные виды страха.

Чтобы занять голову, она пораздумывала над тем, что узнала от Мило о проекте Деревни. Двадцать два года он длится, по его словам. Что означало, что все люди старше этого возраста, должны были знать этот секрет. Ну, она поправила себя, возможно, двадцати семи или около того – достаточно взрослые, чтобы помнить жизнь в современном мире. Но более юные – Айзек, Мэри, Ида и остальные – они, должно быть, родились внутри. Они выросли, веря, что сейчас на самом деле был конец девятнадцатого века.

Вся эта идея была такой странной, что Роза едва могла уложить ее у себя в голове. Она повидала много причудливого на своем веку, но эти люди, по собственной воле живущие, зарывшись головой в песок, могли получить первый приз. Конечно, жизнь внутри, может, и была мирной, но как же все то, чего они лишались? И, серьезно, жизнь в двадцать четвертом веке не могла быть настолько уж ужасна, верно? Даже без печенья с корицей.

По крайней мере, у них был хоть какой-то ограниченный контакт с людьми снаружи. И они даже пошли на то, чтобы попросить доктора, так что они не были совсем уж негибкими. Все это дело с доктором, однако, только лишь добавляло новую головоломку.

Со слов Мило, старейшины попросили о докторе на последней ежегодной встрече, так что, когда доктор Смит объявился, они, должно быть, решили, что его прислали снаружи. Но у Розы сложилось впечатление, что они ожидали именно его, так что… хм. Возможно, ТАРДИС что-то сделала? А потом, когда появилась она, возможно, они подумали, что и ее прислали тоже?

Тот странный допрос, что старейшина Брам устроил ей, когда она появилась, теперь приобрел куда больше смысла, по крайне мере. Она была так серьезно ранена – это должно было серьезно озадачить их. Они, должно быть, решили, что она безобидна до тех пор, пока придерживается всего этого дела с амнезией, до такой степени, что подумали, что позволить ей остаться будет безопасней, чем попытаться выдворить. Но этим утром она потребовала, чтобы они разрешили ей уйти за лекарством. И они подумали, что она понимает, что это значит.

Роза покачала головой, потому что все это «ты знаешь, что я знаю, что ты знаешь» становилось сбивающим с толку. Но, очевидно, что с обеих сторон произошло серьезное недопонимание.

Что ж, ладно. Она не понимала, почему они хотят жить так, как живут, но, по крайней мере, теперь она могла чуть лучше понять их мотивацию. Если они старались поддерживать свою общину полностью изолированной, естественно, они не могли позволить людям захаживать и уходить, когда в голову взбредет. И это должно было включать в себя медицинские необходимости. Когда она настояла, они, скорее всего, решили, что она будет угрожать раскрыть правду или вроде того. Неудивительно, что они хотели избавиться от нее.

И все же, когда она вернется, будет трудно сдерживать себя от хорошенькой затрещины тростью по лодыжкам старейшины Брама. Им придется достигнуть какого-то взаимопонимания…

Ее мысли прервал отдаленный шорох листьев, напоминавший шаги, идущие из леса – еще одна попытка запугивания, как она решила со вздохом. Необходимость вновь и вновь отбрасывать ответную инстинктивную реакцию страха начинала раздражать. Она надеялась, что достигнет долины и выберется из этих ужасных лесов как можно скорее.

Шаги продолжились, дольше, чем раньше. По звуку они, казалось, двигались из леса на тропинку, и Роза испытала мимолетное чувство тревоги. Там ведь… там ведь позади нее на самом деле нет никого, верно?

Нет. Нет, просто охранная система. Лучше подумать о чем-нибудь другом.

Однако, ни одной темы на ум не пришло, и она боролась с искушением обернуться и проверить. Она в сотый раз напомнила себе, что система реагировала на ответный страх, так что лучше всего было не обращать на это внимания, выбросить из головы. Это не настоящее.

Это не настоящее.

_Это не настоящее._

Позади нее раздалось рычание.


	14. армия семи наций

_Рычание, низкое и угрожающее._

Звук прострелил ее, словно электричеством, и на скачке адреналина она развернулась, не успев даже задуматься. Кровь шумела у нее в ушах, пальцы сжались в кулаки и, о, она видела это там, _она видела_ , прямо впереди себя на тропинке.

Фигуру мужчины.

Размером и формой с человека, его силуэт подсвечивался луной, или… или нет? Роза прищурилась и моргнула, потому что почти казалось, будто бы он слабо светится зеленым, туманной аурой по краям его силуэта.

Легкий бриз донес по дорожке запах существа, и Роза отшатнулась от смрада гниющей плоти. Чем бы это ни было, это была не часть системы отпугивания.

Оборонительно приподняв свою трость, она сделала быстрый шаг назад.  
\- Кто там? Кто ты?

Он… _оно_ издало престраннейший звук – несколько рыков, накладывающихся друг на друга, высоких и низких, словно хор воплей животных.   
\- _Ты_ , - проскрежетало оно. – _След оканчивается на тебе_.

\- Я не знаю, о чем ты, - произнесла она, отступив еще на шаг. – О чем ты говоришь?

\- _Ты лжешь_ , - взвизгнуло оно, и зеленый нимб вокруг него, казалось, расширился. – _Ты насквозь пропитана Временем; от тебя несет им. Мы – Семья Крови; мы преследовали вас по Воронке, охотились за вами по временным линиям. Какая хитроумная уловка – спрятаться здесь, во времени вне времени._

Охотники, значит. Прибыли, наконец. Она думала, что уже знала ответ, но ей требовалось выиграть немного времени.   
\- Чего вы хотите?

Ярость в голосах похолодела, обратилась чем-то твердым и жестоким.  
\- _Повелителя Времени. Однажды он обманом отправил нас по ложному следу, и Отец Мой погиб пять сотен лет назад в прошлом. Теперь мы вынуждены использовать нашу коллективную энергию, чтобы поддерживать мучительную жизнь в этом теле. Это его рук дело._ – Существо переместилось, подняв руку к ней, и со всплеском адреналина Роза осознала, что оно направило на нее какое-то оружие. – _Ты приведешь его к нам._

\- _Или мы убьем_ , - прошипел другой голос из того же тела.

\- _Все в том поселении умрут, если ты не подчинишься_ , - провизжал другой.

\- Ладно! – произнесла Роза, приподняв вторую руку ладонью вперед, пытаясь усмирить их. – Ладно. – Быстро размышляя, она еще чуть-чуть отодвинулась назад. Если бы только ей удалось сбежать и найти те часы, она бы смогла вернуть Доктора. Она до сих пор не помнила, что за мотив заставил его спрятаться от этих существ, но не могла себе представить, что он не сможет придумать что-нибудь, чтобы разобраться с ними, или что он захотел бы, чтобы она отошла в сторону и позволила им навредить невинным людям.

\- Слушайте, - произнесла она как можно спокойнее, - Я не хочу ничьей смерти. Я приведу Доктора. Он скрывается, но я могу его найти. Он сможет вам помочь.

Фигура хранила неестественную неподвижность, а затем Роза увидела, как ее голова медленно склонилась в сторону.  
\- _Хватит ли нас?_ – пробормотал один из голосов. – _Сможем ли мы поддерживать обе формы?_

\- _Пойдет Дочь Моя,_ \- ответил другой. – _Не достаточно сильна, чтобы поглотить, но может разделить волю. Разделить сознание._

\- _Человек Повелителя Времени будет наш,_ \- в унисон произнесли они, и с этими словами зеленое свечение усилилось.

\- Оу, погодите-ка секунду, - сказала Роза, отступая назад. – Нет нужды ни в каком захвате. Я же сказала вам, что приведу его, разве нет?

Оружие в руке издало странный щелкающий звук и начало гудеть.  
\- _Еще раз пошевелишься, и мы убьем тебя_. – Вокруг его головы собрался зеленый туман.

Внезапно из сумрака слева раздалось шуршание, слишком громкое для лесных созданий. А затем стали слышны шаги, приближающиеся к тропинке с обеих сторон из леса. И Роза, и существо повернулись посмотреть, зеленое облако вернулось на место, их перепалка была на мгновение позабыта.

Под деревьями было ужасно темно, но Роза могла разобрать белое сияние лунного света, льющегося сквозь кроны деревьев в нескольких местах. На ее глазах островки света замигали, словно что-то двигалось сквозь них. Как будто несколько крупных фигур шло из леса по направлению к тропинке.

Голоса Семьи зазвучали громче в страхе.  
\- _Кто идет?_

\- _Я ничего не чую, ничего!_

\- _Сражаться или бежать, бежать или сражаться?_

Приблизившись, новоприбывшие издали угрожающее шипение, и Роза вдруг поняла, кто это. Активировалась главная система защиты; Безымянные явились.

\- Хранитель ВРАТ? – нерешительно прошептала она.

\- Ключник, - прорычал один из Безымянных, но внезапно звук совсем перестал казаться угрожающим. Роза охнула от облегчения.

Семья бы с ней не согласилась. Вертясь туда-сюда в попытке удержать всех существ в поле зрения, они подняли свое оружие вверх, по всей видимости, не в состоянии решить, стрелять ли или бежать.   
\- _Назад!_

\- _Не сметь подходить ближе!_

\- _Мы – Семья Крови. Вы погибнете от нашей руки!_

Роза продолжала медленно пятиться по дорожке, ожидая, пока Безымянные не окажутся достаточно близко, чтобы прикрыть ее бегство. В ту же секунду, как она увидела, что их силуэты перекрыли причудливое зеленое сияние Семьи, она развернулась и бросилась бежать.

Позади себя она слышала звуки рычания и скребущих, стучащих когтей. Семья завизжала и выстрелила из своего оружия. Раздалось потрескивание статики, а затем возбужденный крик Семьи:  
\- Фальшивка, фальшивка, всего лишь иллюзия! Быстрее, в погоню за девчонкой!

Летя по неровной тропинке так быстро, как только могла, Роза пыталась оторваться от них как можно дальше. Темнота была непроглядной; она не видела ни зги и двигалась слишком быстро, чтобы замечать своей тростью хоть что-то, кроме краев тропинки. Ее единственная надежда была в том, что Безымянные продолжат прикрывать ее бегство от глаз Семьи.

Какое-то время это работало, и Роза подумала, что, возможно, сможет оторваться достаточно, чтобы сбежать. Затем звук выстрела из их оружия разорвал воздух и лес слева от нее взорвался фонтаном грязи и листьев, подсвеченных ярким зеленым светом. Прозвучал еще один треск, и на этот раз зеленый луч промчался рядом с ней и взорвался на дорожке впереди нее. Взвизгнув, Роза метнулась в сторону, нырнув с дорожки в ветви пихтовых деревьев.

Продираясь вперед, она слышала позади себя Семью, говорящую друг с другом.

\- _Осторожнее, Сын Мой! Если мы сразу же ее убьем, она не сможет привести нас к Повелителю Времени._

\- _Посмотрите, как она бежит! Страх погонит ее вперед, и мы последуем за ней._

\- _Мы поохотимся. Мы поохотимся. Мы поохотимся._

Земля вне тропинки была неровной, и Роза не раз падала. Ее преследователи были близко, но, к счастью, судя по звукам, в этой тьме они были точно так же слепы, как и она. Главная система защиты тоже продолжала работать – каждые несколько секунд она слышала, как они стреляют из своего оружия, а затем доносился электрический хлопок дезинтегрирующихся продвинутых голограмм. Время от времени, судя по звукам, Безымянным удавалось нанести удар, и Семья издавала гневный вопль от нанесенных травм.

Роза не представляла, куда идти, как найти тропу или в какой стороне расположена деревня. Ей не хотелось бы вести этих существ в поселение, но единственной альтернативой было вернуться к ВРАТ, а она ни за что не оставит Семью тут внутри с Доктором, когда он в таком состоянии. К тому же, если она сможет вовремя их предупредить, жители, возможно, смогут сдержать инопланетян, по крайней мере, ненадолго.

Поросль цеплялась и царапала ее, пока она бежала, и Роза мысленно поблагодарила нелепый лютиково-желтый плащ за то, что тот не дал ей быть разорванной на клочки ветками и шипами. Однако, с препятствиями под ногами он ничем помочь не мог, и она вновь свалилась плашмя на землю.

На мгновение она прикрыла глаза от боли и переутомления. Болело все, и сквозь адреналин она ощущала последствия недосыпания и дня в пути через лес. Вес ее рюкзака слегка сместился, медицинские склянки тихо звякнули, и Роза сделала глубокий вдох. Она должна была вернуться. Он рассчитывал на нее.

Она подняла себя и двинулась вперед, на этот раз чуть медленнее. Семья все еще была позади нее, но им приходилось прилагать усилия к тому, чтобы выслеживать ее, благодаря вмешательству Хранителя ВРАТ. У нее была минута, может, две, прежде чем они найдут ее здесь. Она не могла потратить их впустую.

Впереди нее земля поднималась вверх и обрывалась крутым валом. Роза подняла руку и нащупала его верх; почти пять футов. Позади нее Семья вновь выстрелила из оружия, и выстрел разорвался в тридцати метрах от нее. Они догоняли.

Тяжело дыша, Роза подтянулась вверх на грязевой склон. Земля была утыкана камнями, и она ударилась об один из них лодыжкой так сильно, что выступили слезы. Забравшись наверх, она встала на ноги и бросилась бежать, размахивая тростью в поисках препятствий.

Поросли под ногами здесь было меньше, и земля была тверже. Вскоре она перешла в настоящий камень, гранитный склон, ведущий ее вверх. Перемена сделала ее более осмотрительной, и это оказалось к счастью – несколькими мгновениями спустя ее трость не нащупала ничего, кроме воздуха, на том месте, где должна была быть земля.

Роза опустилась на колено на камне и осторожно нащупала край перед собой. Он был обрывистым, и она возблагодарила свои звезды за то, что не слетела с него во тьме. Тростью она простучала по каменной стенке так глубоко, как смогла достать, но не нащупала дна. Обрыв или овраг, значит.

Не хорошо; ей придется возвращаться. Даже если ей удастся благополучно спуститься по скале, она будет легкой мишенью для Семьи. Она развернулась и начала отслеживать свой путь обратно вниз по склону.

Лес был… тих. Она не была уверена, когда прекратился шум, но звуков погони не было слышно, ни выстрелов, ни взрывов. Возможно, они потеряли ее след, может быть, подумали, что она направилась обратно к тропе. Однако, это было жутковато, и волоски на ее руках и шее начали подниматься вверх.

Она только добралась до края земляного вала и собиралась уже спускаться вниз, когда лес вдруг взорвался ослепительным зеленым светом и какофонией шума. Земля вала взорвалась у нее под ногами, и она едва избежала падения вслед за ней, поспешно отступая назад. В панике она выронила из рук свою трость, и та упала во тьму.

Семья издала победоносный клич, выходя из своего укрытия среди кустов.  
\- _Хороший выстрел!  
_  
\- _Она наша! Быстрее, захватывай ее, пока голограммы не вернулись!  
_  
Роза пришла в себя и сделала единственное, что могла – бросилась бежать. Семья выстрелила в землю перед ней, должно быть, в качестве предупреждения, но Роза проигнорировала их, уклонившись от фонтана осколков.

Она слышала звук их шагов позади себя, и надеялась, что не ошиблась в своем предположении о том, что они не станут пытаться на самом деле пристрелить ее, по крайней мере, пока. Пока они до сих пор думают, что у них есть шанс поймать ее.

Единственное, что она может сделать – это попытаться добраться до того обрыва. Возможно, ей удастся спуститься по нему и…

Нет. Внезапное озарение заставило ее сжать руки в кулаки, впившись ногтями в ладони. Она утвердилась в своем решении. Она знала, что делать.

Они приближались, были уже прямо позади нее, хриплый хор голосов, звенящих от радости погони. Она ощутила, как ее спину задели кончики пальцев, и, тяжело дыша, ускорилась. Под ее ногами земля перешла в камень. Почти на месте, почти, почти…

Сейчас! Пожертвовав коленями и голенями, Роза упала на твердый камень, подобрав голову и изогнувшись в сторону во время падения. Ускорением ее пронесло вперед, и она покатилась, лямки ее рюкзака сползли вниз и затянулись на ее руках. Оказавшись на краю, она уцепилась за камень, затормозив, ее ноги болтались над пустотой, центр массы был на волоске от падения вниз.

В панике она почти пропустила тот момент, когда Семья упала, не заметив край в темноте. Ее ногти впивались в камень, а ноги пытались нащупать опору в скале, когда она услышала жуткий звук того, как их тело ударилось о каменное дно с влажным стуком.

Донесся один тихий стон, единственного голоса на этот раз, а затем тишина.

Розе удалось забросить колено наверх и вытянуть себя. На карачках она обернулась, чтобы заглянуть за край обрыва. Снизу не доносилось никаких признаков жизни – ни звука движения, ни сияния зеленого света. Семья, похоже, была мертва.

Подавившись неопределимым звуком, Роза поползла вниз по холму. Задуматься о том, что она сейчас сделала, было выше ее сил; обратной стороной ладони она рассеянно стерла заблудшие слезинки со своих щек.

Ей удалось найти земляной вал, главным образом, по зеленоватому свечению, до сих пор окружавшему то место, куда ударил выстрел Семьи. Роза обошла стороной те места, что выглядели особенно радиоактивными, и благодаря внезапно улыбнувшейся удаче, нащупывая наиболее безопасный путь вниз, ее пальцы наткнулись на знакомую гладко отполированную деревяшку.

Ее трость. Облегченно вздохнув, она погладила пальцем вырезанную сверху розу. Это помогло ей почувствовать себя лучше, чуть менее беспомощной и одинокой, но она до сих пор не имела представления, в каком направлении идти. Она может долго блуждать в этих лесах.

Спустившись с обрыва, Роза присела на землю. Она не могла придумать ничего, кроме как дождаться восхода солнца – по крайней мере, тогда она будет знать, где какая сторона света.

Ее глаза только начали закрываться, тело, наконец, сдалось под влиянием усталости, когда к ней вдруг пришла мысль. Она внезапно проснулась, моргая в темноте. Сработает ли?

Роза несмело спросила:  
\- Эм… Хранитель ВРАТ, ты еще тут?

Тишина.

Обхватив себя руками, она попыталась вновь.  
\- Хранитель ВРАТ? Если ты меня слышишь… мне нужна еще помощь. Ты не мог бы показать мне путь из леса?

Последовала долгая тишина, и Роза начала было думать, что удача ей изменила. Затем до нее донеслись вначале едва уловимые, но становящиеся все громче шаги, идущие из леса.

Роза едва различала серебряную кромку лунного света на его округлой спине; все остальное было в тени. Существо приблизилось к подпорченному земляному валу, а затем остановилось.

\- Следуй, - велело оно резким шепотом.

\- Спасибо, - ответила она и вскарабкалась на ноги.

Почти два часа оно молча вело ее по лесу. Несмотря на его безобразное обличье, оно проявляло терпение, когда ей требовалось перебраться через, под или вокруг различных преград, никогда не отдаляясь больше чем на шесть-семь метров от нее. Было слегка неловко, идти вместе, не разговаривая. Роза подумала было попытаться завести разговор – по всей видимости, их всех контролировала все та же словоохотливая портальная охранная программа Класса 3, которую она встретила до этого – но она не могла придумать, что сказать.

Наконец, существо остановилось. Не произнося ни слова, оно подняло руку и указало, как Роза надеялась, в сторону поселения.

\- Спасибо, - пробормотала Роза, и существо склонило голову и исчезло.

Ей пришлось пройти лишь двадцать метров, прежде чем она достигла границы леса. Первое прикосновение травы к ее пальцам было великолепным ощущением, и она потратила мгновение на то, чтобы провести руками по вершинам травинок, мокрым от росы.

Она вышла гораздо южнее того места, в котором заходила в лес. У края холмов ночное небо только начало отступать, и слабая фиолетовая дымка указывала на приближающийся рассвет. Было до сих пор слишком темно, чтобы разглядеть поселение внизу в долине, особенно для ее глаз, но оно было там. Вскоре петухи начнут кукарекать, пробуждая всех, и начнется обычный распорядок еще одного дня.

Дул легкий ветерок и воздух был влажным. По мере того, как она пробиралась вниз по склону, суглинистые запахи леса уступали место свежим ароматам луга. Где-то поблизости жаворонок издал свои первые трепетные ноты этого дня.

Иллюзия была идеальна. Было бы так просто забыть, что это не правда. Человек мог прожить всю жизнь под этими поддельными звездами и ни разу в них не усомниться. Снаружи мир вертелся, но здесь все было неподвижно, мирно. Время вне времени.

Было до сих пор тихо, когда она добралась до деревни, хотя ей показалось, что она видела зажигающиеся огоньки свечей в нескольких окнах. Тихо пробираясь через ряды домов, она смогла добраться до жилища доктора Смита незамеченной.

Дверь была не заперта; щеколда легко приподнялась. Внутри дом был погружен во тьму. Как можно тише Роза проложила свой путь вокруг мебели при помощи трости, аккуратно переступая беспорядок, который сама же устроила. 

Похоже, все спали. Дрожа во тьме и тишине, Роза нашла дверь, ведущую в спальню доктора Смита. Ее пальцы сомкнулись на дверной ручке, и она протяжно и медленно вдохнула и выдохнула.

_С ним все будет в порядке. Он до сих пор жив, и он будет в порядке. Он должен._

Как можно тише она приоткрыла дверь. Внутри она слышала тихое сопение из угла комнаты – Джоан спала на стуле. Роза разбудит ее через мгновение, чтобы они могли пустить в дело медицинские препараты из ее рюкзака, но сначала…

Она тихо прошла к кровати. Из окна уже струился свет, первые лучи поднимающегося солнца. Перед ее расплывчатым взором они освещали постель и лежащий в ней силуэт ореолом белого света. Его лицо казалось спокойным, расслабленным, и она могла разглядеть бледную поверхность его щек, темную завесь слипшихся волос.

Ни движения. Тишина и неподвижность. И он… он…

Практически по своей собственной воле ее пальцы проскользнули под край одеял и нашли его руку. Взявшись за его ладонь, она судорожно всхлипнула, быстро приподняв свободную руку, чтобы приглушить звук.

А затем она услышала тишайший сиплый шепот.

\- Р… Роза?


	15. кавардак, кавардак

На секунду она решила, что ей показалось – от недосыпа и чувства бесконечного облегчения от того, что он до сих пор жив. Затем его веки затрепетали, а плечи сдвинулись по простыни буквально на миллиметры под звук сдавленного стона.

\- Доктор, - прошептала она, и его глаза, наконец, открылись, покрасневшие и затуманенные, но такие, такие живые. Она прижалась своими губами к его губам, не успев даже задуматься, их сухая поверхность едва шоркнула по ее губам. Она резко отстранилась, выпуская его руку. – О! Прости, милый. Ты, должно быть, хочешь пить. – До сих пор держа одну из рук, другой она отвела с его лба слипшиеся от пота волосы, высматривая воду по комнате. Взгляд его глаз потеплел – но она осознала, что использовала ласковое слово, только когда обнаружила кувшин с водой на столике у изголовья, ее щеки тут же порозовели.

Она поднялась на ноги и налила немного воды в стакан, затем вернулась и присела на кровать рядом с ним. Просунув ладонь ему под затылок, она приподняла его, чтобы он попил.  
\- Вот так, - пробормотала она, пока он делал маленькие глотки.

Он откинулся назад, моргая в попытке сосредоточиться.  
\- Роза?

\- Да, я здесь. Я вернулась.

\- Тебе надо… убедиться, - он сглотнул, причмокивая языком в попытках заговорить, - Тебе надо к… ТАР… арка может… неисправна. Если они найдут… они могут прорваться. – Мелькнули белки его закатившихся глаз, и он осел на подушку.

Голос позади нее заставил Розу подскочить.  
\- Джон? – Она увидела, как Джоан привстала с кресла-качалки. Ее глаза сначала сузились, а затем широко распахнулись. – Роза?

Роза помедлила. Она не знала, была ли Джоан замешана в планах деревни держать ее подальше или нет. Но Джоан была единственной медицинской помощью, которая у него была.

Это не значило, что им требовалось возвращаться к своему… отчасти благодушному игнорированию.

Лекарства. Она присела, подхватывая рюкзак у своих ног. Джоан поднялась, зажгла несколько свечей, их золотые огоньки окутали комнату иронично теплым светом. 

\- Вы вернулись!

Роза чуть повернулась, чтобы бросить взгляд на Джоан, прежде чем вернуться к обыску рюкзака. Джоан не знала, что к ней вернулась большая часть ее зрения, а Роза не знала, до какой степени она хочет посвящать в это Джоан или остальных жителей деревни.

\- Ваше путешествие было трудным? Я не бывала снаружи уже, о, двадцать с чем-то лет. Сильно ли там все изменилось? – Если она лгала, то делала это _слишком_ хорошо. Широко распахнутые глаза, пальцы, подрагивающие в нетерпении заполучить средства для излечения мужчины, которого они обе…

Роза поджала губы, делая молчаливый вдох, чтобы успокоить свой голос.   
\- Не особенно, - она пожала плечами. – За исключением легкой неразберихи из-за записки, все было нормально. – Можно было слегка прощупать почву.

\- Просто чудо, что вы смогли сделать это в вашем состоянии. А что касается записки… ах, что ж. Не стоило ожидать, что все останется тем же, что и прежде. – Она взяла шприц из набора и набрала жидкости из одного из пузырьков. – Мне казалось, что большая часть моей работы… там состояла в том, чтобы стараться поспевать за новейшими открытиями.

Итак. Джоан, стало быть, _не_ знала. На самом деле, Джоан, скорее всего, не стала бы отбирать у доктора Смита его лучший шанс. Роза испустила вздох, который, не заметно для себя, удерживала. Да и медицинская подготовка, должно быть, начиналась _рано_ в двадцать четвертом веке – Джоан выглядела на тот же возраст, что и доктор Смит, думала Роза, пока Джоан покрывала лечебной мазью его раны. Нельзя, нельзя наблюдать слишком пристально за ее работой. Пока нет. Где же ее… она нагнулась, позволив своей руке «поискать» трость. Воспользовавшись ею, чтобы простукать свой путь обратно до кровати, она присела в ногах, подальше от того места, где работала Джоан.

Она подождала, пока Джоан не направится к умывальнику, чтобы, наконец, задать вопрос:  
\- Как он был?

Джоан чуть вздрогнула, как будто бы настолько погрузилась в свою работу, что позабыла, что была не одна.  
\- Настолько хорошо, насколько можно было ожидать, на самом деле. Он поборол лихорадку. Немного ночных кошмаров, но у него не было сил, чтобы метаться и причинить себе больше вреда.

\- Ночных кошмаров?

Периферийное зрение Розы до сих пор было не на высоте, но она различила, что Джоан пытается убрать с лица высвободившиеся пряди волос.  
\- Ммм. Да. И абсолютно невероятные, к тому же. Не знала, что у него такое богатое воображение.

Температура в комнате, казалось, слегка поднялась, и Роза чуть переместилась на постели.   
\- О?

\- Да, к счастью, он слишком слаб, чтобы шевелиться и серьезнее травмировать себя, но он начинал сжимать челюсти и резко дышать. Он говорил о… дар-ликах? – Грудь Розы обожгло огнем, когда она поняла, что сдерживает дыхание. Джоан не заметила и продолжала, - И что-то о Медуза Каскаде? Никогда не слышала ни о чем подобном. Возможно, это нечто, что он видел в своих путешествиях. Он рассказывает самые фантастические истории, - Рот Джоан раскрылся, как будто бы она хотела продолжить, но затем она склонила голову набок и сомкнула губы. Она выстраивала пузырьки на прикроватном столике в идеально ровную линию, когда Роза услышала, как она тихо произнесла, - Он, кроме того, упомянул несколько имен.

Роза прикусила губу, чтобы не спросить, было ли ее имя среди них. Судя по скорбному выражению лица Джоан, она догадалась, что так оно и было, и, более того, что имени Джоан _не было_ среди них.

Но как бы ни было ей приятно поставить женщину на место, Роза не могла оставить все так, как есть.  
\- Уверена, что он повстречал много людей во время своих путешествий.

Джоан коротко кивнула.  
\- Да, что ж… Человек встречает множество людей за время своей жизни, полагаю.

Плечи Розы чуть поникли. По крайней мере, с этим было покончено.

Женщина заново тщательно подоткнула одеяло вокруг доктора Смита почти по-военному аккуратно, а затем обернулась к Розе.  
\- Почему бы вам не пойти умыться, а? – Голос ее смягчился. – Я побуду здесь наверху с ним, пока вы не вернетесь… обещаю, что позову, если будут какие-нибудь перемены.

Роза потерла виски. «Умыться» в данный момент звучало волшебно, и ей, скорее всего, стоило что-нибудь поесть. 

Подняв свой рюкзак, Роза воспользовалась тростью, чтобы найти дорогу из комнаты. Когда она добралась до дверного проема, Джоан окликнула ее:  
\- Роза?

Роза повернулась ухом к Джоан.   
\- Да?

\- Вам стоит придумать историю, ну, знаете, о том, что вы столкнулись с существами.

Ее глаза сами по себе закрылись. Она надеялась, что растущий в ее горле ком не повлияет на ее голос так, чтобы Джоан заметила.   
\- Ладно. – Роза даже не осознавала, что движется, пока ее трость не наткнулась на дверной порог.

****

В последующие пару дней доктору Смиту стало намного лучше, благодаря медицинским препаратам, излечивавшим полученные им инфекции и раны. Хоть он и продолжал время от времени погружаться в забытье, Роза была благодарна тому, что он больше не упоминал свою прошлую жизнь.

Джоан _толерантно_ относилась к присутствию Розы, но та подозревала, что это было, по большей части, потому что она была благодарна лишней паре рук, принадлежавших не Мэри. Присутствие там Розы также позволяло Джоан заботиться об остальных жителях деревни, хоть она и возвращалась довольно поспешно.

Нынешней ночью Джоан вновь заботилась о матери Айзека. Роза размяла шею, а затем откинула голову на спинку кресла-качалки. Ее глаза как будто бы осматривали неровности потолка, но на самом деле, глядели в никуда. Она не знала, что делать в ситуации с Айзеком, а старейшины избегали дома доктора Смита с тех пор, как она вернулась. Она гадала, стоило ли благодарить за это Джоан, или же они были просто кучкой неконфликтных трусов – что, как ей казалось, было куда более вероятно.

Роза встала, подхватив ближайшее полотенце, чтобы промокнуть свой лоб и шею сзади. Мало того, что она была обязана носить эту нелепую многослойную одежду в летнем зное, так она даже не оставалась наедине настолько, чтобы раздеться до белья. Легкий бриз зашевелил кружевные занавески, привлекая ее внимание к окну. Она положила полотенце рядом с умывальником и подошла к окну, приподняв его повыше. Опершись локтями на подоконник, она покрылась гусиной кожей, когда прохладный воздух задул в комнату.

Луна сегодня была полной, яркость ее света перекрывала все расположенные рядом звезды. Веретенообразные ветки близлежащих деревьев четко выделялись в лунном свете, их чернеющие силуэты сплетались в паутину, перекрывающую ночное небо. Ее зрение, может, и не было стопроцентным, но с каждым днем наступало улучшение. Ей удалось скрыть это от Джоан, но это был лишь вопрос времени.

\- Бездельничаем, вместо того, чтобы ухаживать за пациентом, так, значит?

Роза резко обернулась, увидев, как доктор Смит ей ухмыляется, хотя и слабо. Спустя секунду она вспомнила, что он не знает о том, что зрение к ней вернулось, и расфокусировала взгляд, направив его на спинку кровати над ним. Она вытянула руку, «нащупывая» изножье кровати, и подошла к постели сбоку.  
\- Как ты себя чувствуешь?

\- Здоров, как лошадь! – он попытался было приподняться, лицо его перекосило.

При звуке его резкого вдоха, она нащупала его руку. Пробежалась ладонью вверх по его руке, на этот раз вздох был тише, но все равно был. Проигнорировав тепло, разлившееся по ее коже, она мягко, но настойчиво подтолкнула его плечо обратно вниз на подушку.   
\- Конечно, - ответила она, без обычного саркастического тона. Его темные глаза были прикованы к ее лицу, и ей потребовалась вся ее выдержка для того, чтобы не встретиться с ним взглядом, чтобы убедиться, что он здесь и идет на поправку. Она мягко сжала его плечо, затем спросила, - Тебе что-нибудь принести?

\- Немного воды было бы прекрасно. – Она встала и наполнила стакан, направившись к изголовью кровати. Раз уж она не может встретиться с ним взглядом, по крайней мере, она может быть к нему поближе. Подобрав юбки, она вновь присела, позволила руке скользнуть по простыни, остановившись, когда та достигла подушки. Биение ее сердца заглушило фоновые звуки ночи, когда ее пальцы коснулись его головы сбоку, затем поднырнули под нее, чтобы приподнять его к стаканчику в другой ее руке. Боковым зрением она видела, что его глаза были неотрывно прикованы к ее лицу, не к стакану. Она сделала пару неловких нащупывающих движений, не пролив воду, стараясь поддерживать иллюзию.

Но, на самом деле, так ли уж плохо было бы, если бы он узнал?

Он закончил, и ее ногти легонько царапнули по его скальпу, когда она положила его голову обратно вниз. Эти широко распахнутые карие глаза до сих пор глядели на нее, скорее всего, удовлетворенные мыслью, что она этого не осознает, и она постаралась не ерзать под его взглядом. Она подумала, что он, вероятно, был голоден, так что двинулась было, чтобы встать, открыла рот, чтобы спросить, чего бы ему хотелось, но вместо этого его пальцы вдруг переплелись с пальцами ее руки, утягивая ее обратно к нему.

\- Не могла бы ты остаться?

Роза инстинктивно сжала свои пальцы на его руке.  
\- Но я хотела принести тебе что-нибудь поесть.

\- Пожалуйста. Только на секунду.

Она придвинулась ближе, ее бедро задело его ногу.

Вокруг них опустилась тишина, чересчур знакомая для нее своей уютностью. Она пыталась не замечать бледность его кожи, пока его большой палец обводил костяшки ее пальцев.   
\- Мне тебя не хватало. – Его голос силился прозвучать беспечно, но напрягшиеся черты его лица говорили об ином.

«А я почти тебя потеряла».   
В груди у нее зажгло, пока она пыталась сморгнуть подступающие слезы.  
\- Мне тоже тебя не хватало, - прошептала она сдавленным голосом. Так сильно.

Слеза скатилась по ее щеке, только чтобы быть пойманной подушечкой его большого пальца.   
\- Ну-ну, - тихо пробормотал он. – Понадобится нечто посерьезней мальчишки с острым предметом, чтобы заставить меня покинуть этот бренный мир.

Ее смех прозвучал скорее, как сдавленный всхлип, когда слезы потекли по-настоящему. Доктор Смит потянул ее за руку, пока она не легла рядом с ним. Хотя его щеки и втянулись, когда он сжал зубы, пытаясь совладать с закостеневшими от неиспользования мышцами, он обернул руку вокруг нее, пододвинув ее так, чтобы ее голова оказалась на его здоровом плече. Кровать поскрипывала с каждым ее судорожным вздохом, но он ничего не сказал. Его пальцы легонько перебирали ее волосы, пока она не успокоилась, его губы прижимались к ее лбу.

\- Я тебя не оставлю. – Слова согрели ее кожу, и она открыла глаза, увидев, как он внимательно заглядывает в них. Она на мгновение забылась, потому что его счастье было переплетено со знакомой сумасбродной радостью Повелителя Времени.

Его взгляд, перемещавшийся между ее глазами, вдруг остановился.  
\- Подожди.

На нее снизошло озарение, и когда она двинулась было отстраниться, его пальцы в ее волосах напряглись, удерживая на месте.   
\- Роза, ты меня видишь?

Она покусала губу, прежде чем позволить своему взгляду полностью сфокусироваться на его глазах.   
\- Я, на самом деле, шла сообщить тебе, что вижу большое белое размытое пятно, когда нашла… - Она опустила взгляд на их до сих пор соединенные руки, лежащие у него на животе. – Становилось все лучше с тех пор. Еще не до конца, но почти.

Пальцы, лежащие на ее шее сзади, поглубже вплелись в ее волосы, заставляя ее вновь поднять взгляд на него. У нее сжалось сердце от радости на его лице, а затем он быстро притянул ее лицо к своему. Уделив воодушевленное внимание обеим ее губам, он опустил по поцелую на каждое ее веко, а затем прижался лбом к ее лбу. Лениво раскрыв глаза, она обнаружила, что его были все еще закрыты, веера его ресниц напомнили ей о том времени, когда они были искажены толстым слоем пластика – воспоминание вызвало привкус серы на ее губах и дрожь в позвоночнике. Мрачные мысли быстро растворились, когда он задел кончик ее носа своим. Она не смогла сдержать расплывшуюся по лицу широкую улыбку.

Тихий смешок заставил ее бровь приподняться.  
\- Что?

\- О, всего лишь тот факт, что в первый раз, когда ты меня видишь, я не… совсем в порядке. – Уголок его рта приподнялся. – Я бы беспокоился о твоей реакции и в обычных обстоятельствах.

Она глубокомысленно покивала.  
\- Ну, ты должен быть благодарен тому, что я не сужу о книге по ее обложке.

Возмущение со скоростью ртути распространилось по его лицу.  
\- Эй! После всего, через что я прошел… - Она оборвала его речь, ухмыляясь в очередной поцелуй. Возмущенный возглас, который она прервала, вскоре зазвучал ниже, становясь более тихим и первобытным. 

Быстро укусив его за нижнюю губу, она отстранилась, увидев, как он умилительно надул губы, обиженный за то расстояние, что она продолжала устанавливать между ними.   
\- Кроме того, я знаю, что ты считаешь себя красивым. И не буду раздувать твое эго еще больше.

Она и не представляла, что он способен на такое хмурое выражение лица.  
\- Не можете даже побаловать больного, мисс Тайлер?

\- Неа. – Она невинно улыбнулась ему, поднимаясь с кровати. – Но я проголодалась, так что пойду, сделаю себе что-нибудь.

\- А как же я? – услышала она, быстро поворачивая за дверь.

Она милостивым голосом откликнулась через плечо:  
\- О, полагаю, я смогу наскрести немного сухариков и кашицы.

****

Так прошло еще сколько-то дней, практически в той же манере. Они с Джоан обходили друг друга стороной, договариваясь ухаживать за ним посменно. Если радость, возникающая на его лице каждый раз, как она входила в дверь, и вызывала в ней чуточку самодовольства, что ж. Она была всего лишь человеком.

Джоан, однако, удавалось держать старейшин в стороне от дома. Роза приукрасила эпизод с Семьей, чтобы тот соответствовал параметрам «истории» деревни, убедив Джоан, что именно этого рассказа она будет придерживаться, чтобы соблюсти приличия. Вне зависимости от холода, опускавшегося в ее живот каждый раз, как она думала об этом. Она знала, что рано или поздно ей придется разобраться со старейшинами, но надеялась, что это произойдет, когда доктор Смит будет в состоянии быть рядом с ней в этот момент. 

Когда она расскажет ему, что сделала, в смысле.

Время, которое они проводили вместе, было… приятным. Настолько приятнее всего, что было с ней с тех пор, как она очутилась в этом бардаке. Потребовалось куда меньше увещеваний, чтобы попросить его поддерживать секрет о ее зрении, чем она ожидала – казалось, у доктора Смита сохранилась склонность к озорству. Это было только между ними.

И прямо сейчас она изо всех сил старалась не думать о том, что это означало. Доктор Смит был… милым. То, как он без промедления позволял своему взгляду сообщать ей о его чувствах – ни сдержанности, ни груза. То, как они держались за руки - что всегда было для них так же инстинктивно, как дыхание - теперь это было лишь предвестником легких поцелуев. Хотя Роза была одна, она спрятала улыбку от этой мысли за рукой.

Но с этой легкостью пришло напоминание о том, что это был _не_ Доктор. Доктор Смит продолжал непринужденно упоминать _их_ будущее, всегда с этим досадным множественным местоимением, наблюдая за тем, как его пальцы обводят пальцы ее руки, подныривая, чтобы пощекотать кожу между ними. Роза обычно уклонялась как могла или меняла тему разговора.

Хотя мысль о том, что она могла навсегда остаться с ним уже не была… так уж плоха. Не то, чтобы она не стала бы, если часы когда-нибудь объявятся… но что плохого было в том, чтобы наслаждаться нынешним непринужденным чувством близости?

Роза шлепнула рукой по тесту, которое рассеянно месила последние несколько минут, отбрасывая все гнетущие мысли на потом. Она успеет побеспокоиться об этой проблеме, когда та возникнет.

Входная дверь отворилась, но Роза не отреагировала. Скорее всего, Джоан вернулась со своего обхода, а доктор Смит все еще спал. Быстрый перестук каблуков подтвердил догадку Розы об их владелице, когда женщина зашла на кухню.

\- А, как Джон?

Роза продолжила свое замешивание теста, приостановившись только чтобы убрать с лица выпавшую прядь волос, щекочущую ей нос.   
\- Спит. Уже скоро проснется и начнет требовать внимания.

Джоан тихо усмехнулась.  
\- Это уж точно. – Она опустила свою сумку на стол и взяла ягоду из стоящей рядом корзинки, забросив ее в рот.

\- Все прошло хорошо?

\- Да. Пара простуд. Одному из старейшин стоит встать и пройтись, и тогда он не будет ощущать такой одеревенелости. 

Роза тактично решила не комментировать это, лишь хмыкнула в ответ.

\- Что ж, пойду лучше к доктору Смиту. Предпочитаю не выпрыгивать из кожи от одного из его завываний.

Роза ухмыльнулась. Она нащупала ближайшую миску, чтобы уложить туда тесто для набухания. Услышав звук шагов возвращающейся к кухне Джоан, она повернулась к двери, держа взгляд чуть в стороне.   
\- Вам что-то нужно?

\- О, я забыла. Кое-кто передал это мне, чтобы я отдала вам. – Джоан пересекла комнату и взяла Розу за руку. – Мне кажется, вы что-то говорили о том, что потеряли это?

Роза ощутила, как ей в руки опустилось нечто округлое и тяжелое. Оно было странно теплым, и она могла поклясться, что услышала, как кто-то зовет ее по имени…

Соскользнув на пол, она была благодарна тому, что Джоан уже вышла из комнаты.

_Это были карманные часы._


	16. гипноз

Большой палец Розы рассеянно скользил по окружностям и завиткам родного языка Доктора, в то время, как взгляд ее глаз метался, на деле, ничего не видя перед собой. Вот то, что ей было нужно; теперь она может прямо сейчас вернуть Доктора. Она смутно припомнила его слова о том, что он должен был сам открыть часы, чтобы вернуться. При этой мысли она наклонилась вперед, как будто бы для того, чтобы встать и тотчас побежать к нему. Она уже оперлась на правую руку, когда вдруг остановилась и отклонилась назад на шкафчики позади себя.

Когда Доктор вернется… что станет с Джоном Смитом? Она покачала головой. Он был лишь иллюзией, историей. Вымыслом ТАРДИС, сочинившей его для защиты Доктора. Тихий щелчок сломавшегося ногтя заставил ее вздрогнуть, и она вынула пальцы изо рта, вытерев их о фартук.

Но разве это вымысел поддразнивал ее? Ныл, когда ее внимание не было целиком приковано к нему? Любил эскимосские поцелуи? Касался губами ее щеки, шепча, что он ее лю…

А что подумает Доктор, когда вернется? Сможет ли он вообще смотреть ей в глаза? Раз уж на то пошло, сможет ли она? После… всего? Не будет ли он чувствовать, что она воспользовалась им и ухаживаниями его двойника?

Она подняла взгляд на висящую напротив нее сковородку. Шрамы на ее лице побледнели по сравнению с (как она предполагала) резкой краснотой, что была раньше, они испещряли ее кожу тонкой сетью светло-розовых линий, исчезавших в паре сантиметров от глаз.

Будет ли все когда-нибудь по-прежнему?

То, что она вдавила края ладоней в глаза – не решит проблему и не заставит мысли исчезнуть. Она сделала судорожный вдох, проведя руками вверх по лицу, а затем пробежавшись ими сквозь волосы. Конечно же, она отдаст ему часы. Но он имеет право знать, что ему предстоит, что произойдет. Его проблески Доктора прекратились, когда, выражаясь фигурально, он покинул дебри опасности, но время от времени, заглядывая ему в глаза, она могла поклясться, что с ней говорил Повелитель Времени. Но и доктор Смит тоже был здесь, слепо обожал ее так, словно кроме нее во вселенной ничего не было.

Ей только хотелось бы знать, где заканчивается один и начинается другой.

Он мог решить, что она окончательно спятила, но он имел право знать.

И вселенной был нужен Доктор.

Она приняла решение пойти к нему немедленно. Подойдя к его комнате, она положила руку на стену, чтобы успокоиться, и сделала вдох. Она собиралась было уже завернуть за дверной косяк, когда ее остановило его мурлыканье. На днях она напевала «Moon River», готовя еду на кухне, и он, очевидно, услышал ее.

Она сложила часы в передник.

Ей не обязательно было принимать решение прямо сейчас.

****

Прошел день.

Никаких кризисов не произошло.

Доктор не был _необходим_.

Джон пошутил над ней, что она слишком много времени провела с Джоан – начала выглядеть такой чопорной и серьезной. Он немедленно попытался разгладить ее хмурые морщинки щекоткой и поглаживаниями там-сям.

И Роза ненавидела себя, совсем чуть-чуть.

****

Когда прошел второй день после того, как она получила часы, она знала, что не может ждать дольше. Ничто не требовало присутствия Доктора, но было несправедливо скрывать это от него еще один день. Она рассеянно накручивала на палец выбившуюся прядку волос. И она не может покончить с этим, так или иначе, просто пожелав.

Пригладив волосы, которые растрепала, она зашла в его комнату и обнаружила, что его там нет. На ее лице ненадолго отразилось замешательство, прежде чем она вспомнила, как Джоан сказала ему, что ему стоило попробовать пройтись как-нибудь. И он, наконец, смог принять ванну сегодня – ей нравилось подкалывать его по поводу того, какое печальное зрелище он собой представлял. Из гостиной донесся шорох, так что она предположила, что именно там он и оказался. Зайдя, она обнаружила его лежащим на кушетке, глядя в окно на поле позади его дома. Обычно он заговаривал с ней, стоило ему только заслышать ее шаги рядом с дверью, но сегодня он даже не обернулся к ней.

Она развернулась, чтобы уйти, решив, что так он просит ее оставить его наедине, когда вдруг услышала, как он тихо спросил:  
\- Как думаешь, почему он сделал это?

\- Хм?

Он пробежался пальцами сквозь до сих пор мокрые после ванны волосы.  
\- Айзек.

\- О. – Роза прошла в комнату и подоткнула покрывало, которое он скинул с ног, присев на освободившееся место с краю. – Полагаю, из-за меня. – Он, наконец, повернулся и посмотрел на нее, хотя и ничего не сказал.

\- Ну, думаю, он, - она наклонила голову в сторону, подняв взгляд вверх, - ревновал? В смысле, я не знаю, что он хотел… ну, знаешь, - она не могла взглянуть на него прямо, хотя, заметила, что уголки его губ подозрительно поползли вверх. – О! – Она шлепнула его по лодыжке. – Ты знаешь, о чем я. Он не влюблен в меня.

Доктор Смит наконец позволил себе мягкую улыбку.  
\- Нет, не думаю, что он достаточно зрел для этого. – Он взял ее за руку. – Так почему же тогда, как думаешь?

Она пододвинулась ближе к нему. Ее пальцы пробежались по венам на обратной стороне его ладони, прежде чем она ответила:  
\- Может быть, он боялся, что ты заберешь меня? В смысле, может быть, он думал, что я однажды просто возьму и брошу его? – Когда последнее предложение сорвалось с ее губ, его рука сжалась на ее ладони.

Он вздохнул.  
\- Возможно. – Спустя мгновение, мрачное выражение в его глазах исчезло, в крайне знакомой манере, и он по-хулигански ухмыльнулся. – Так ли уж _сильно_ он ошибался насчет того, что я заберу тебя? Я действительно очень люблю бегать.

Ее взгляд метнулся вверх к его глазам, но нет, это был до сих пор ее Джон Смит.

Ее?

\- Ты плохо спишь? – Резкая смена темы разговора вернула ее внимание.

\- Что?

\- У тебя темные круги под глазами. Проблемы со сном?

\- О, немножко. – Она пожала плечами, затем ткнула его прямо в центр лба. – Да и кто бы говорил. Решила, что ты чертов вампир, с этими твоими синяками под глазами.

Он коротко провел пальцем у нее под глазом, а затем опустил руку на их соединенные ладони.  
\- Сновидения позволяют лишь сон без отдыха. Они стали только хуже после лихорадки. – Он смущенно поднял на нее взгляд, затем покачал головой из стороны в сторону. – Ничего такого. Просто очень… яркие.

Роза усмехнулась.  
\- Снова безрассудное мореплавание? – Когда он ничего не ответил, она оперлась локтем на кушетку и положила голову на руку. Вынув другую руку из его ладони, она поместила ее на его волосы и легонько почесала. – Расскажи мне.

\- Они словно видения, полагаю. Во многих я ношу совершенно нелепую одежду, и мои руки выглядят по-другому, но как бы немыслимо это ни было, я – все еще я. – Пододвинувшись, он сел, освобождая место для того, чтобы Роза могла переместиться ближе. – Красивые места, вроде тех, о которых я тебе рассказывал – громады белых волн, навеки замороженных. Бесплодная пустыня с вулканической активностью на расстоянии. – Голос его приобрел мечтательный оттенок. – Лежать в красной траве, где серебряные листья сияют в ускользающем свете. Мечтать о путешествии по самому пространству и времени. – Он кашлянул. – Абсолютная бессмыслица, я знаю. И не все так безоблачно. Там также много и существ. Монстров. Многие как будто бы заключили себя в металл. Некоторые обнажены и гротескны. Но, к несчастью, многие также выглядят совсем как ты или я. В особенности, темноволосый мужчина, который, похоже, меняется так же, как и я.

Спустя несколько мгновений задумчивой тишины, на его лице возникла легкая улыбка.   
\- Но рядом со мной, по всей видимости, всегда кто-нибудь есть. Юная девушка с короткими волосами и сияющими глазами. Другая женщина, ученый – скептик. Репортер – она присутствует во многих. Такая живость характера. – Его глаза закрылись. – Мальчик со звездочкой… отнятый задолго до того, как он смог вырасти в того, кем должен был стать. – А затем его глаза раскрылись. Не отводя взгляда от тех далей, что видел, он убрал ее руку от своих волос, прижавшись большим пальцем к ее пульсу. – Ирландская медсестра. Такие темные глаза. – Он умолк, и она мягко погладила его руки, давая понять, что она здесь. – А затем, все, что я мог видеть – это огонь и разрушения. – Он сглотнул подступающие слезы. – И я один.

Слезы навернулись и у нее на глазах, потому что она знала, что эта боль была так же реальна, как и мужчина перед ней.

И это был тот самый момент, которого она ждала.

Он повернулся к ней, взгляд его глаз, наконец, остановился на ее лице.   
\- Но затем, возникла ты. Ты всегда носишь абсолютно устаревшую, нет – футуристическую одежду. – Он потряс головой, будто бы пытаясь прояснить ее, и Роза надеялась, что на ее лице не сильно отражалась внутренняя борьба. Он не заметил и продолжал, - Ты все время спасаешь меня. Над ямой перекатывающегося огня, раскачиваясь на цепях. Твой голос, зовущий меня, когда я блуждаю во тьме. Сияющее золотое создание, появляющееся из деревянной будки. – Он слегка ухмыльнулся, а затем его взгляд потеплел. – И впервые я ощутил… - Его рот открывался и закрывался, прежде чем он издал сдавленный смешок. – Похоже, я не могу толком выразить это словами. Я… счастлив, но это нечто гораздо большее. Это мгновения… спокойствия. Когда твоя рука в моей руке, я… удовлетворен. В таком смысле, которого, казалось, не было в любых других эпизодах. – Он взял ее за руку, пальцы его сжались почти так же, как и в самом начале.

Теперь слезы уже свободно текли по ее лицу, и его большие пальцы прошлись по обеим сторонам ее подбородка, прежде чем он опустил на ее губы мягкий поцелуй. Она легонько пробежалась языком по его губам, желая показать ему, показать Доктору, насколько она отвечает взаимностью на все это. И он с готовностью встретил ее. Мягкие волосы скользнули меж ее пальцев, когда его руки обвились вокруг ее талии, притягивая ее ближе. Он, наконец, отстранился, с чуть сбившимся дыханием, и прижался к ее лбу своим, в уже неоднократно повторявшемся жесте.

Ей будет этого не хватать.

_Она должна сказать ему._

\- Доктор, - наконец, прошептала она. – Ты ведь знаешь, что это – воспоминания, да?

Он нахмурил брови.  
\- Как это может быть возможно?

\- Подумай, - серьезно произнесла она. – Я знаю, что ты ощущал, будто бы все немного не так.

Его рот раскрылся, как будто бы для того, чтобы подтвердить обратное, но затем он сделал паузу.  
\- Я…

\- Я знаю, что это кажется невозможным.

Он опустил пальцы на ее губы.  
\- Роза, просто позволь мне… подумать.

На невыносимо долгие минуты между ними опустилось тяжелое молчание. Она положила руки на колени, двинувшись было, чтобы встать и дать ему пространство, когда он взялся за ее локоть.  
\- Подожди.

Она без слов опустилась обратно вниз.

\- Я признаю, что… совокупность всего – сила того, как заставляют меня чувствовать себя эти сновидения? Того, как ты отреагировала на то, что я не узнал тебя, когда ты впервые появилась? Ты права. Все это время что-то было не так. Я словно бы ощущал, что чего-то не хватает – словно что-то смутно сокрытое. – Он мягко погладил большими пальцами ее щеки. – И то, что я ощутил к тебе – практически мгновенно. Я не верю в любовь, случающуюся быстро. Не думаю, что другой… тоже в это верит. Но ты всегда бросаешь вызов всему, что я считаю невозможным.

Руки, обрамлявшие ее лицо, опустились вниз, и он отвел взгляд.  
\- Есть ли способ раскрыть эти воспоминания? – прошептал он.

Боль в прикушенной губе привела ее в действие. Она порылась в кармане передника, вытащила часы и передала их ему.   
\- Это – ты, по крайней мере, думаю, это откроет тебя. Доктора, которым ты был.

Его лицо было лишено всякого выражения, но глаза были круглыми, пока он вертел их в своих руках.   
\- Так его, _меня_ зовут? Доктор?

\- Да, - прошептала она.

\- О. – Он не встречался с ней взглядом. – Вот почему ты не звала меня так.

\- Я просто… - Она теребила край передника. – Прости меня.

\- Нет, - твердо произнес он. – Я не прошу тебя извиняться. Это понятно. Незнакомец с лицом человека, которого ты любишь? – Его большой палец легонько пробежался по кнопке, что открывала замочек, прежде чем он поднял на нее взгляд. – Что бы ты хотела, чтобы я сделал?

Ее мысли метнулись к Повелителю Времени, к ТАРДИС, к ее матери. А затем остановились на вялой ухмылке сидящего перед ней мужчины.   
\- Я… это не мой выбор. А твой.

Рот его сложился в самоуничижительную полуулыбку.   
\- Полагаю, что так. Но ты хотела бы, чтобы я изменился обратно?

А вот и оно. Легкий ветерок приподнял кружевные занавески в углу, и те медленно опустились обратно вниз. Дерево, из которого состоял дом, поскрипывало, непрерывно усаживаясь на своем фундаменте. Тепло его присутствия рядом с ней не отогревало озноб, заставлявший ее дрожать.

Она смочила пересохшие губы. Ответ, который она во мгновение ока дала бы в самом начале, стал внезапно противоречивым. Но спустя мгновение, она осознала, что все сводилось к очень простой вещи.  
\- Я люблю тебя. – Он вздрогнул; ведь это в первый раз эти три слова были произнесены ею вместе для него. Она мягко улыбнулась, ее рука поднялась, чтобы пробежаться кончиками пальцев от его виска до щеки. – Думаю, я любила всех людей, которыми ты был со мной. Но дело в том, кем _ты_ хочешь быть.

\- Этот человек… Я знаю, что не помню всей его жизни, _моей_ жизни, -   
исправился он, - но я думаю, что он сможет исцелить тебя. И у тебя должна быть где-то семья.

\- Но, - она потрясла головой, - дело не во…

\- Нет, - возразил он. – Дело в тебе, потому что ты… ты – Роза. – Более счастливая полуулыбка возникла на его лице. – Мы… вместе, похоже, несмотря ни на что. И ты сможешь получить лучший медицинский уход где-то в другом месте. Мы сможем вернуться к тому, как все должно быть.

\- Но мне будет тебя не хватать. – Ее глаза расширились от собственного внезапного порыва.

Нежность распространилась у него по лицу.  
\- Роза, человек из моих снов чувствует к тебе ничуть не меньше, чем я. Это я знаю. Я, должно быть, часть его, только этим можно объяснить мои действия в последнее время. – Долгое время он смотрел на нее, его кадык подпрыгнул, затем взгляд напрягся. – Я _на самом деле_ думал, что у нас… все получится, понимаешь?

Она попыталась приглушить свой бесцветный смех.  
\- Не знала, чтобы кто-то из нас двоих подходил для семейной жизни.

Взгляд доктора Смита ненадолго приобрел задумчивое выражение, прежде чем он коротко кивнул ей.  
\- Думаю, мы, все-таки, нашли бы что-то подходящее нам.

Роза не могла больше встречаться с ним взглядом.

Он взял обе ее руки в свои.  
\- Но даже так, ты, похоже, спасла меня в стольких смыслах. Даже здесь, ты это сделала. – Его пальцы поднялись, чтобы заправить прядь волос ей за ухо. – Джоан рассказала мне о том, что ты сделала.

\- Я должна была, - твердо сказала она, не отрывая взгляда от их рук, видя его лицо лишь боковым зрением.

\- Знаю. – Он покачал головой. – Твоя безумная потребность защищать _меня_ , вне зависимости от обличья. Позволь _этому_ мне хоть раз спасти тебя.

Она сделала судорожный вдох. Она не могла больше плакать, не могла допустить, чтобы ему требовалось поддерживать ее еще больше, чем он уже и так это делал. Наклонившись вперед, она коснулась его губ своими, произнеся:  
\- Я люблю тебя.

Когда его губы задвигались вместе с ее губами, она услышала металлический щелчок.


	17. тот же парень, которого ты знала

Роза ахнула и попыталась отстраниться. Крепко удерживая, он взял ее за затылок, воспользовавшись ее удивлением, чтобы углубить поцелуй.

И в нем присутствовал оттенок отчаяния, которого она никогда до этого не ощущала от доктора Смита.

Когда она прервала поцелуй, на этот раз, он не стал мешать ей.

Она воспользовалась шансом оглядеть его, посмотреть, изменилось ли что-то. Внешне он казался все тем же, хотя глаза его еще не открылись.

Для путешественников во времени фраза «время остановилось» звучит так избито. Если уж на то пошло, оно всегда летело, все быстрее и быстрее, пока ты уже не становился способен замечать его течение только по тому эффекту, что оно оказывало на тело.

Но прямо сейчас она могла поклясться, что это, наконец, произошло.

Его глаза медленно раскрылись, одно веко чуть быстрее другого.

Когда Доктор впервые регенерировал, она гадала, привыкнет ли когда-нибудь к этому – увидит ли когда-нибудь доказательство присутствия ее защищенного кожаной броней Доктора в этом новом мужчине. Но только когда они оказались наедине, и он немного приспустил свою внушительную защиту, она увидела, что на нее глядел тот же самый _мужчина_. Может быть, глаза и были темнее, шире и выразительнее, но она видела тот взгляд, который он всегда приберегал только для нее. Он… ну, она не решалась определить, что именно он выражал. Но он принадлежал ей.

И он вновь был прямо перед ней.

 _Доктор_.

Они просто смотрели друг на друга. Спустя мгновение неподвижности, он поднял руку к ее глазам, но замер, едва не касаясь шрамов. Пальцы его сжались, и он коротко поморщился, прежде чем опустить руку, а вместе с ней и столь же знакомую маску на лицо. Внезапно он вскочил на ноги.   
\- Что ж, Роза Тайлер. Возвращаем тебя на ТАРДИС, а затем прочь отсюда!

Она до сих пор сидела в ошарашенном молчании, когда он выскочил из комнаты. Мгновением спустя он выглянул из-за дверного косяка, спросив:  
\- Идешь?

****

Он успел выбежать из дверей и почти поравнялся со следующим домом, когда она догнала его, поспешно подхватив руками свои юбки.

\- Погоди! Тебе не следует покидать постель!

Он пренебрежительно отмахнулся.  
\- Физиология Повелителя Времени уже вступила в действие и закончила заживление. Да и медицина двадцать четвертого века тоже не так уж плоха, для людей. Я был уже на пути.

Она на секунду замерла, затем вновь пошла за ним.  
\- Но что если тебя увидит кто-нибудь из жителей деревни?

\- Сейчас довольно поздно, встретиться может только Джоан, а она сейчас занята. – Он внезапно развернулся к ней. – У тебя есть ключ от ТАРДИС? У меня, похоже, нет моего с собой.

Она подняла висящую на шее цепочку, протягивая ему ключ. Он быстро взял его в руку, до сих пор прямо не встречаясь с ней взглядом. Потерев металл ключа между пальцами, он принялся оглядываться.   
\- Думаю, это… - он шмыгнул, - там! – Он быстро повернул в сторону леса.

Ей было сложно разглядеть что-либо на расстоянии в угасающем свете, а теперь еще и в окружившем их лесе, так что Роза ускорилась, чтобы поспевать за его длинными шагами. Обычно они бежали бок о бок, рука в руке. Половину времени она опасалась, что он, в конце концов, влетит во что-нибудь, не глядя под ноги. …на самом деле, она поклялась «забыть» о тех случаях, когда это все-таки произошло.

Казалось неправильным, что ее рука сейчас была не в его руке, но точно также неправильно казалось взяться за нее.

Когда она нагнала его, она просто пошла в ногу рядом с ним. Угасающий дневной свет подводил ее, но она старалась не отставать. Откуда ни возьмись попался корень дерева, и она тут же споткнулась. Его рука рефлекторно схватила ее за ладонь, и он остановился.  
\- Ты в порядке?

\- Ага. – Она хотела было выпустить его руку, но он сжал ее крепче, а затем вновь двинулся вперед.

Они добрались до маленькой поляны с журчащим поблизости ручьем, и там, словно страж, стойко дожидающийся возвращения своего повелителя, была ТАРДИС.

Доктор выпустил ее руку, приблизившись к своему кораблю, радость на его лице немного осветила и ее собственное.   
\- Ха! – Он с нежностью хлопнул рукой по выцветшему синему дереву. – Что за отрада для измученных глаз! Какая ж ты замечательная. – Его ухмылка потухла, когда он обернулся вновь к Розе и осознал, что только что сказал. – Прости.

\- Ох, да ну тебя. – Она, наконец, позволила себе легкую ухмылку. – Я не буду заводиться каждый раз, как ты упомянешь глаза. Хотя, мне, возможно, и придется тебя ущипнуть.

Гортань Доктора работала, не производя ни звука, и ей почти хотелось, чтобы он даже не пытался изображать эту нерешительную улыбку, едва затронувшую выражение его лица. Она исчезла практически еще до того, как успела появиться. Он резко развернулся к ТАРДИС, вставляя ключ в замок.

Дверь распахнулась, явив темную комнату управления. Доктор медленно прошел по пандусу, тряхнув плечами, как будто бы для того, чтобы снять свое пальто, прежде чем понял, что его на нем нет. Роза моргнула и отвела взгляд, пытаясь сделать вид, что не заметила, а затем закрыла за собой дверь. Когда она обернулась, он был уже у консоли, касался рукой оболочки временнОго ротора.

\- Привет, - прошептал он, его рука скользнула чуть ниже. Освещение чуть моргнуло, затем полностью включилось. – Тебе тоже досталось, а?

Его рука полностью соскользнула, и он вновь обернулся к Розе.  
\- Не знаю, как ты, а я бы хотел помыться.

Мысль о том, чтобы погрузиться в ее ванну на ТАРДИС, прозвучала просто божественно, однако…  
\- Погоди, а как же жители деревни? Мы просто уйдем?

\- Нет, - быстро произнес он. – Но я не планирую надолго задерживаться. – Он пробежался рукой сквозь свои непривычно гладкие волосы. – И все-таки, поторопись. После того, как закончишь, мы исправим… - Он неловко махнул, указывая на ее глаза.

Она кивнула и направилась уже в сторону своей комнаты, когда вдруг обернулась.  
\- Мне надо обратно переодеваться в эту одежду? – спросила она, сморщив нос.

Он впервые с момента своего повторного появления искренне улыбнулся ей.  
\- Нееее. Местным не повредит небольшая встряска.

Она не смогла удержаться от ответной улыбки.  
\- Ладно. Я мигом.

****

Роза целиком погрузилась в свою ванну, держа голову под теплой водой, пока в груди не возник дискомфорт. Ее окружало больше пены, чем обычно – она могла чуточку переборщить. Она почти боялась, что никогда не сможет вывести этот копченый запах дровяной печи со своих волос и кожи. Бутылочка с кондиционером успела опустеть наполовину, пока она пыталась вернуть своим волосам послушное состояние двадцать первого века.

Мыльная пена опустилась, когда она замерла. Она набрала немного воды в одну руку, затем тонкой струйкой вылила, лопая и перемещая пузырьки. Она не могла отрицать того, насколько возвращение на ТАРДИС и звук ее постоянного тихого гудения умиротворяли ее. Но она никак не могла сбросить гнетущее чувство. Доктор, казалось, не хотел говорить о том, что случилось, и она уже видела ту вину, которой он нагружал себя.

И что насчет того, что происходило, пока он… отсутствовал? Сердился ли он на нее за то, что она не выдвинула Джону Смиту категорический отказ? Или же был смущен тем, насколько ТАРДИС облажалась с его человеческой личностью, до такой степени, что едва мог взглянуть в ее сторону на несколько секунд?

Она нырнула обратно с головой под воду.

****

Роза вышла из ванны, вытирая волосы полотенцем. Затем свернула его тюрбаном и заправила концы позади ушей. Приблизившись к комнате управления, она вдруг замерла, услышав знакомые глухие звенящие звуки. Шаги кед по решетчатому покрытию. Забавно, как усиливаются привычные повседневные звуки, когда ты долгое время их не слышал.

Миновав дверной проем, она приостановилась. Волосы и костюм вернулись к норме, и естественность знакомых вещей заставила ее удивиться тому, как она вообще могла привыкнуть к чему-то другому. Он щелкал переключателями – не задумываясь, бегло, что свидетельствовало о многолетнем опыте. Вот, где он выглядел для нее особенно неземным. В отсутствии зрителей выражение его лица было незащищенным, однако, серьезным. Полностью сосредоточенным на том, о чем он думал. Обычно это было что-то очень далекое. Иногда у него на лице отражалась нежность, которая, как она надеялась, была направлена на нее… но она не позволяла этой мысли заходить слишком далеко. Там скрывалось, как она подозревала в прошлом, чуть больше разочарования, чем ей хотелось бы думать.

И прямо сейчас у нее было не малое подозрение по поводу причины этого огорченного выражения на его лице.

\- Привет, - произнесла она, подходя ближе. Она стянула полотенце с волос, протерла их еще на пару раз, а затем закинула его на перила. Его это бесило до невозможности, но она всегда так делала, и все, что могло напомнить ему о нормальном порядке вещей, скорее всего, поможет.

\- Привет. – Он на короткое мгновение поднял взгляд, а затем огляделся вокруг, явно что-то разыскивая. Прошло несколько секунд прежде чем она услышала, - А! – и он вышел из-за консоли, направляясь к ней. Он махнул в сторону откидного сиденья. – Сюда, садись.

Она послушалась, расчесала пальцами волосы, а затем сложила руки на коленях. Чуть слишком сильно стараясь не пялиться на мужчину перед собой.

Доктор присел перед ней, открутив крышку на баночке у себя в руке. Внутри была желтая вязкая масса, воняющая по-медицински ужасно. Почему медицина будущего не смогла придумать способа замаскировать эти запахи?

Он обмакнул два пальца в баночку, а затем потянулся к ее лицу.  
\- Давай-ка, тебе стоит закрыть глаза.

Она улыбнулась.  
\- Буду чувствовать себя попривычней. Успела привыкнуть ко тьме.

Она могла поклясться, что услышала хмыканье, но больше он ничего не сказал. На самом деле, он и не делал ничего. Она собиралась было уже открыть глаза, чтобы посмотреть, что происходит, когда ощутила, как он коснулся чистыми пальцами другой руки шрамов на ее лице.  
\- О, Роза, - прошептал он. – Мне очень, очень жаль.

\- Это не твоя вина. – Она не открыла глаз.

\- Разве? – тихо спросил он. Когда она собралась заговорить, он прервал, - Не двигайся.

Она умолкла с тихим раздраженным вздохом. Конечно же, он будет депрессовать. Но она знала, что в тот момент он не контролировал ситуацию, а иначе он помог бы.

Не то, чтобы он прислушался, если бы она это сказала, но факт оставался фактом.

Его пальцы мягко растерли липкую субстанцию по области шрамов, и даже вокруг них. Его прикосновения были такими осторожными, что ей вспомнились первые нерешительные касания Джона Смита, и она выпалила:  
\- Прямо дежавю, все это.

Прошла секунда, и его пальцы на ее лице замерли, после чего он ответил:  
\- Да, что ж… теперь это можно поправить. – Его пальцы начали двигаться значительно быстрее.

Она не ответила.

Маленькая баночка скрипнула, когда он закрутил крышку, а затем она услышала щелчок и жужжание звуковой отвертки. Веки осветились голубым светом, и она постаралась сидеть как можно более неподвижно. Вязкая масса, казалось, затвердела, пристала к ее коже, прежде чем отвертка умолкла. Потом она ощутила, как к ее лицу прижалась теплая влажная ткань. Он обтер остатки средства, а затем она ощутила, как он провел пальцами по ее коже, которую теперь слегка покалывало.

\- Мягкая, как попка у младенца.

\- Эй! – Она махнула рукой, ощутив триумф, когда он не смог до конца сдержать шипение от ее удара по его руке.

\- Ты вообще должна сидеть неподвижно! – пожаловался он.

Она ухмыльнулась.  
\- Даже тебе известно, что это бесполезно.

\- Дай мне закончить. – Он щелкнул пальцами, а затем она услышала звон. Приближавшийся к ней золотой свет, наконец, достиг ее глаз, и она ахнула, когда ее голову наполнило теплое гудение.

\- Просто немного наногенов, - успокоил он ее, похлопав по колену. – Надо вычистить рубцовую ткань. Не хотел, чтобы они лечили внешние шрамы, они склонны вызывать чесотку.

Она постаралась улыбнуться.  
\- У меня в итоге не вырастет противогаз, нет? – Она попыталась, но не справилась с тем, чтобы удержать голос от дрожи, накрыв ладонью его руку у себя на колене.

\- Не допустил бы такого. – Он переплел их пальцы, в то время, как огоньки продолжали танцевать во тьме.

Когда последние из искорок, мигнув, исчезли, он сжал ее пальцы, а затем выпустил ее руку.   
\- Открой глаза.

Моргание внезапно стало легким процессом, словно танец без тяжелых туфель. Все приобрело резкие очертания, на самом деле, даже лучше, чем она помнила. Когда ее глаза прояснились, она увидела перед собой лишь консоль. Подняв руки, она по очереди прикрывала глаза, тестируя зрение на обоих. Ее левый глаз всегда видел чуть хуже, чем правый. Она хихикнула, потому как теперь не замечала разницы.

И его уже не было перед ней. Он стоял справа, засунув руки в карманы, покачиваясь на пятках.

Хотя он и не улыбался, взгляд его был мягким, когда она сфокусировалась на его лице.  
\- Лучше?

Она шмыгнула, смаргивая внезапно подступившие слезы.  
\- Лучше.

Он пошевелился.  
\- Ладно, тогда…

Одновременно с тем, как она произнесла:  
\- Доктор…

Секунду они смотрели друг на друга, затем оба отвели взгляд, он опустил подбородок, а она хрипловато усмехнулась от неловкости.

Она услышала его резкий вдох и подняла взгляд. Он потирал шею сзади, взгляд его был расфокусирован.  
\- Ладно, лучше нам покончить с этим.

\- Ладно. – Она опустила взгляд на свои руки, ковырявшие ногти. – Слушай, Доктор, я знаю, что это был не ты, но…

\- Прости? – Она подняла голову, потому как его голос прозвучал издалека. Он стоял у дверей ТАРДИС, одевая свое длинное пальто. – Ты разве не идешь?

Она поднялась на ноги.  
\- Куда мы идем? – в недоумении спросила она.

Он выпрямил воротник.  
\- Разобраться с жителями деревни?

Она приблизилась к нему.  
\- А. Да. – Значит, об _этом_ пока не говорим. – Что _именно_ мы будем с ними делать?

Он прикусил щеку изнутри на мгновение, прежде чем ответить:  
\- Ну, мне кажется, пара вещей требует ответа. Как например, где были часы. Кроме того, мы должны проверить мальчика.

\- В смысле, Айзека? – Она умолкла, исправление прозвучало слишком знакомо.

Он потянул себя за ухо, взгляд его вознесся к потолку.  
\- Да, конечно.

Она кивнула, поправив край футболки.   
\- И что насчет него?

\- Не уверен. Зависит от обстоятельств. – Он, наконец, посмотрел на нее. – Не думаю, что он сделал это нарочно. Нам нужно выяснить, было ли это вызвано Семьей или чем-то другим. По крайней мере, попытаться немного ему помочь.

Она надеялась, что он не заметил то, как она непроизвольно вздрогнула.  
\- Они все еще где-то там?

\- Нет. Провел поисковое сканирование, пока ты была в ванной.

\- Хорошо, - твердо произнесла она.

Рот его раскрылся, как будто бы он собирался заговорить, но затем он потряс головой, словно передумал.   
\- Ладно тогда. – Он двинулся было открыть дверь ТАРДИС, и она прижалась к ней рукой. Он вопросительно повернулся к ней.

Роза позволила себе мгновение на то, чтобы охватить взглядом каждую веснушку, каждую морщинку, каждую деталь лица, которое не видела так четко куда более долгое время, чем позволяла себе задумываться.

Часть ее, хоть ей и не хотелось это признавать, также хотела погоревать по тому, что Джона Смита, похоже, по-настоящему не стало.

Обхватив его руками за шею, она вжалась носом ему в воротник, вдыхая его знакомый, уникальный запах. Его руки медленно поднялись, обхватив ее спину, держа ее крепко, но не притягивая ближе.

Она приподняла подбородок, опустив его ему на плечо.  
\- Я рада, что ты вернулся, - прошептала она.

\- Да. – Он первым уронил руки, тут же засунув их в карманы своего длинного пальто. Он кивнул, а затем открыл дверь ТАРДИС. – Идем.


	18. этот защитник

В лесу было темно, почти слишком темно, но Доктор безошибочно прокладывал по нему свой путь. Роза держалась за его руку, но ни одного слова так и не было произнесено, когда они уже приблизились к деревне.

Их пальцы не были переплетены. Заметив это, она постаралась не строить догадок по поводу того, что это могло означать.

Деревня тоже была погружена в тишину. Несколько огоньков мелькнуло в окнах за матовым стеклом, но большинство были темны, отражая свет убывающей луны. Он повел их позади домов, по всей видимости, стараясь оставаться незамеченным. Когда они услышали шорох чужих шагов, он быстро утянул ее между домов и на деревенскую площадь, где они едва не столкнулись с Джоан.

\- Дж-Джон? – с глухим звяканьем она выронила фонарь, который несла. К облегчению Розы, тот приземлился на основание, невредимый. Она перевела взгляд обратно на Джоан, чьи глаза были почти до комичности широко распахнуты, пока она оглядывала Доктора. Ее взгляд ненадолго метнулся к Розе, затем снова вернулся к нему. – Что, ради всего святого...?

Доктор, и глазом не моргнув, произнес:  
\- Джоан, нам нужно, чтобы ты собрала старейшин. Поскорее.

Роза едва не закатила глаза от того, как бесчувственно слеп он был к потрясению женщины, и кашлянула.

Доктор оглянулся на нее, и она приподняла брови. Он виновато обернулся к Джоан.   
\- А, точно. Прости. Оба исцелены, и я объясню – _позже_. – Он шагнул ближе к женщине, и она, наконец, захлопнула рот. – Но, пожалуйста, Джоан. Нам необходимо встретиться с ними. Приведи их в зал собраний.

Джоан опять глянула на Розу, и та кивнула, пытаясь ободрить женщину. Джоан стиснула руки, затем опустила взгляд в поисках фонаря. Она слабо кивнула, затем направилась в сторону дома старейшин.

Доктор мрачно глянул на Розу, затем с лихорадочной поспешностью развернулся в сторону Джоан.  
\- Постой!

Джоан лишь обернулась, ничего не ответив.

\- Где ты нашла часы?

\- Мириам сказала, что они были у Айзека, - ответила она, затем свет ее фонаря начал отдаляться.

Роза повернулась к Доктору и обнаружила, что его бледность приобрела пепельный оттенок.

Спустя пару секунд тишины, Роза взяла его за локоть.  
\- Доктор?

Тот вздрогнул, его устремленный в даль взгляд, наконец, переместился на нее.

Мгновение она наблюдала за ним.  
\- Ты в порядке?

Отчасти ожидая несерьезного ответа, она удивилась, когда он лишь сглотнул и опустил взгляд. Она полностью развернулась лицом к нему и нерешительно взяла его за руки.

Ночной ветерок шевелил его волосы, пока он продолжал смотреть на землю между ними. Когда она собралась уже выпустить его руки, он прошептал лишь два слова:  
\- Моя вина.

Роза потрясла головой.  
\- Что?

\- То, что сделал Айзек. Это была моя вина.

Роза сморщила нос.  
\- О чем ты говоришь?

Доктор, наконец, встретился с ней взглядом.  
\- Я знаю, почему Айзек это сделал. Часы.

\- Как могли часы заставить такое сделать?

\- Ну… - Он пробежался рукой сквозь волосы. – У Айзека нет необходимых фильтров. Мы все воспринимаем мир немного по-разному, потому что у всех химия мозга устроена по-разному. Но Айзек рассматривает окружающий мир уникальным образом и без… внешнего воздействия.

Роза склонила голову набок.  
\- В каком смысле, «внешнего воздействия»?

Доктор шаркнул носком кед по пыли. Он устремил взгляд поверх ее головы, его гортань работала, не издавая не звука, пока его глаза блуждали по горизонту.   
\- Часы были _мной_ , Роза. Неотфильтрованным. Кто я есть, мысли, что приходят в мою голову… - Его глаза блеснули. – Мои воспоминания. Чувства. Хорошие, да, но гнев, страх… ревность.

Она сглотнула.

\- Он был неспособен с этим справиться. И они бы просто усилили его собственные чувства.

\- Но ты… - она закусила губу, - ты не стал бы делать такого.

Его губы изогнулись в сардонической улыбке.  
\- О, не стал бы? – Он втянул воздух сквозь сжатые зубы, затем продолжил, - Возможно, я не воплотил бы это на самом деле в действие, но, Роза, представь, что _каждая_ мысль, когда-либо приходившая тебе в голову, будет обрушена на другого человека. Каждая твоя частичка. Даже то, как ты относишься к самой себе. Но там не будет тебя, чтобы сдержать все это. Это было бы выше сил для кого угодно.

Она потянулась вперед, как будто бы для того, чтобы коснуться его руки, но он самую чуточку отстранился. Ее пальцы дернулись, а затем она позволила руке упасть.

Он шмыгнул носом.  
\- Кроме того, разве это не лучше, что его вины тут нет? Что он не запомнит, как это происходило?

\- Что?

\- О, к тому времени он бы уже слишком долго контактировал с часами, чтобы полностью осознавать, что вокруг него происходит. Объясняет его поведение. Так что, он не сможет вспомнить сам… поступок.

Она переступила с одной ноги на другую, не уверенная в том, как именно ей на это реагировать.  
\- Так что мы с ним будем делать тогда?

Его лицо посуровело.  
\- Айзеку требуется помощь. И мы убедимся, что он ее получит.

****

Когда они добрались до зала собраний, старейшины уже собрались. Перед тем, как войти в помещение, Роза ухватила его за руку.

\- Ты ведь в курсе, в каком веке мы на самом деле, да?

Он глянул вниз с легким намеком на раздражение в лице.  
\- Конечно. Знал с того момента, как…

Она выпустила рукав его пальто.  
\- Ладно. Просто хотела убедиться. – Он открыл для них дверь в зал.

Несколько ламп, расставленных по комнате, дарили тепло, не находившее отражения в лицах, глядевших на них с выражениями шока и, отчасти, ужаса. Включая Джоан.

\- Что ж, ладно, - произнес Доктор. – Да, мы не совсем те, кто вы думали; да, мы исцелились; и да, нам есть, что сказать. – Роза встала сбоку от него, позволив себе легонько помахать.

\- Что это значит? – прошипел старейшина Брам. – Разве вы не доктор, за которым мы посылали?

\- Ну, на самом деле, если вы примите во внимание тот факт, что… - начал Доктор.

Опасаясь того, что он собирался разразиться длинной тирадой, и желая уже просто свалить к чертям отсюда, Роза перебила:  
\- Нет, он не такой доктор.

\- Э! – Он оскорбленно повернулся к ней. – Я проходил обучение у самого Белла!

\- Не тот момент, - прошипела Роза.

Доктор оглядел комнату, как будто бы впервые заметив настроение окружавших его людей.   
\- А, да. – Затем его глаза сузились, Надвигающийся Шторм медленно нарастал в его взгляде. – Нет, мы совершили аварийную посадку внутри вашей маленькой… территории. И у меня был неприятный приступ… амнезии. – Его взгляд напрягся. – Которой уже нет.

Старейшина Адамс, хрупкий человек с точно таким же голосом, вклинился:  
\- Но это же невозможно!

\- Не для моего корабля, - Доктор чуточку выпятил грудь вперед. – Но вам не стоит беспокоиться о повторении этого. А теперь, - он протянул слово, - давайте-ка перейдем к делу. Мы не станем марать ваш маленький социальный проект своими липкими пальчиками и избытком блесток, если вы об этом беспокоитесь. – Плечи старейшин заметно расслабились. Джоан до сих пор стояла прямо, как доска, сложив руки перед собой.

\- Однако, - значительно громче произнес Доктор, - есть небольшой вопрос с Айзеком.

\- Мальчик нездоров, - монотонным голосом произнесла Джоан.

Доктор коротко глянул на нее, упершись языком в передние зубы.  
\- Но у вас есть возможности оказать ему требующуюся помощь.

\- Но это подвергнет риску… - начал старейшина Брам.

\- Даже не начинайте оправдывать свое обращение с этим мальчиком. – Голос Доктора стал очень-очень тихим.

Не удовольствовавшись тем, что Доктор будет в одиночку разбираться с этим, Роза добавила:  
\- Не говоря уже о том, что у вас есть способы добыть ему помощь. Перепись? Вы ведь можете попросить их прислать то, что ему требуется, тогда. – Заметив их шокированные и сконфуженные лица, Роза продолжила, - Я знаю о переписи. Кто-то ведь должен отчитываться, верно? Чего только не узнаешь из внешнего мира. По крайней мере, я смогла вернуться внутрь, - она отбросила свою притворную веселость, - и не благодаря вам.

Доктор секунду с гордостью смотрел на нее, затем вновь перешел к делу.  
\- Как бы то ни было, мы хотим задерживаться здесь не дольше, чем вы хотите нас здесь видеть, так что и об этом вам не стоит беспокоиться. Но знайте вот что, - он указал на дверь, - Я сделаю так, чтобы этот маленький эксперимент окончился, если вы не поможете Айзеку.

\- Но он представляет опасность, - раздался тихий голос старейшины МакКоя. – Для себя, а теперь и для окружающих.

\- Нет. Не представляет. – произнес Доктор, в его голосе прозвучало сожаление. – Он отреагировал на, - Роза подняла на него взгляд, заметив напряжение у его глаз, - на внешнюю силу, что попала сюда, когда мы появились. Ее уже нет. Можно не опасаться по поводу ее возвращения.

Розе хотелось взять его за руку, но он держал их глубоко внутри карманов.

Главный из старейшин заговорил.  
\- Уверены?

Доктор выступил вперед перед ошарашенной группой людей, встав почти нос к носу со старейшиной Брамом.  
\- Что бы мне это дало, если бы я соврал вам? – Когда старейшина Брам не ответил, он добавил, - Вы даете нам слово?

Мужчина не дернулся, к удивлению Розы. Тихий звук его:  
\- Да, - был единственным показателем того, как это испытание на него повлияло.

Доктор кивнул.  
\- Убедитесь, что так и сделаете. – Он окинул взглядом комнату. – Да, что ж, мы пошли. Спасибо за впечатления, но нам правда надо бежать. Мы заберем мои вещи, а затем тут же уберемся с ваших глаз. Идем, Роза.

Роза поболтала пальцами на прощание, а затем выскочила за дверь.

****

Всякий раз, как она сходила с крыльца зала собраний, Роза делала выдох, который незаметно для себя задерживала. Доктор стоял на траве, подняв взгляд к полной луне. Его кожа отсвечивала голубым в ее сиянии, заставляя его выглядеть потусторонним даже для нее.

Когда она приблизилась, он резко вдохнул и обернулся к ней.  
\- Лучше нам пойти забрать свои вещи.

Роза кивнула. Ей точно так же не терпелось покинуть это место. Она пошла с ним рядом и внезапно ощутила… беспокойство. Как будто бы было что-то, что она забыла. Она отбросила это похожее на дежавю ощущение, пока они не прошли рядом с домом Мюрреев, и Роза приостановилась.   
\- Погоди.

Доктор остановился и развернулся.  
\- Хмм?

Она принялась ковырять ногти, однако, гордилась собой за то, что смогла не отвести взгляда.   
\- Не стоит ли нам сходить… объяснить, что произошло, Мюрреям?

Долгое мгновение Доктор смотрел на нее, затем кивнул, хоть и медленно.  
\- Им следует знать. Однако, не знаю, стоит ли мне…

\- Со мной все будет в порядке, - поспешно произнесла она. – Я только на минутку.

Он вновь кивнул.  
\- Просто приходи к дому, когда закончишь.

\- Ладно.

Роза смотрела, как он сунул руки в карманы и направился в сторону… дома доктора Смита. Сделав вдох, чтобы собраться с духом, она выпрямила спину и забралась на ступени крыльца, поднимая руку, чтобы постучать в дверь.

Спустя несколько быстрых стуков перед ней уже стояла Мириам Мюррей, с круглыми от удивления и немалого страха глазами.  
\- Р-Роза?

\- Здравствуйте, Мириам. – Роза попыталась как можно более ободряюще улыбнуться. – Могу я войти?

\- Твое лицо! – ахнула Мириам.

\- Я объясню. – Заверила женщину Роза, переступив с ноги на ногу.

Мириам быстро оглянулась назад, на ее лице отразилась неуверенность.  
\- Ну, я…

\- Я не желаю вреда Айзеку, если вы беспокоитесь об этом. – Роза подняла обе ладони в примирительном жесте. – На самом деле, я просто хотела поговорить с вами.

Мириам кивнула, шире приоткрывая дверь и кивая в сторону гостиной.  
\- Мы можем поговорить там.

\- Спасибо, - Роза проследовала за женщиной в скудно обставленную, но чистую комнату и заняла стул напротив того, на который присела Мириам.

\- Доктор, - начала было Роза, а затем осознала ошибку, - в смысле, доктор Смит, он в порядке. Он без проблем поправится.

\- Слава Богу. – Искренне произнесла Мириам. – Не знаю, что бы я… - Она сворачивала и разворачивала платок, который держала в руках, не глядя на Розу. – Я имею в виду, я даже не знаю, как просить…

\- Нет, пожалуйста, - прервала Роза. – Он будет в полном порядке.

Губы женщины дрогнули.

\- Я пришла кое-что вам рассказать. – Роза надеялась, что объяснения, которое она собиралась дать, будет достаточно. – Доктор и я, ну, мы не отсюда. Наш корабль разбился здесь, и у него была… амнезия, заставившая его думать, что за ним посылали, потому что он доктор… как бы. И я была ранена, и была немного… не в себе. – И вот тут начиналась сложная часть. – Айзек вел себя по-другому с тех пор, как мы появились, верно?

\- Да, - тихо сказала Мириам. – С тех самых пор, как нашел тебя.

Роза вздохнула.  
\- Это из-за часов.

Глаза женщины озадаченно прищурились.  
\- О чем таком ты говоришь?

«Поаккуратней, Тайлер».   
\- Там было это… существо в часах, которые он нашел. Оно пришло с нами, но я не представляла, что оно потерялось.

На лице Мириам застыло недоверчивое выражение.

\- Он ведь вернулся в норму, верно? Он хотя бы помнит, что произошло?

Мириам смогла лишь кивнуть, зажав рукой рот.  
\- Я не могла поверить, что у него не осталось никаких воспоминаний, но я благодарна, хоть, возможно, это эгоистично. Он не помнит даже _тебя_. – Роза кивнула. Это было к лучшему. – Может быть, у моего мальчика и есть проблемы с контролированием некоторых импульсов, но я никогда не верила… - Слезы свободно потекли по ее лицу.

Роза держалась на расстоянии, подавив порыв обнять ее.  
\- В этом не было его вины, Мириам. И этого больше не произойдет. С этим покончено навсегда.

Взяв себя в руки, Мириам, похоже, наконец заметила одежду Розы.  
\- Ты уезжаешь, верно?

\- Да. – Она пожала плечами. – Мы попали сюда случайно. – Она заметила, что Мириам смотрит на ее глаза, и ее рука инстинктивно поднялась вверх, чтобы коснуться кожи вокруг глаз. – Наш корабль смог провести быстрое лечение.

\- Ты была красивой девушкой даже с увечьем, Роза. – Роза смущенно заправила прядь волос за ухо, когда Мириам продолжила, - Ты всегда была так добра к моему мальчику.

\- Он был очень милым, - Роза улыбнулась. – И хорошим другом, когда я была одна. – Она подняла взгляд к лестнице, где, как она знала, была комната Айзека. – Будет лучше, если я с ним больше не увижусь. Простите меня за это.

\- Да, - согласилась Мириам. Опустилось слегка неловкое молчание, прежде чем Мириам спросила, - Как ты думаешь, - она склонилась вперед с искренним выражением на лице, - возможно, у вас есть лекарство, которое мы могли бы использовать для Айзека?

\- Нет. – При словах Розы Мириам поникла. – Но мы заставили остальных старейшин пообещать, что они достанут ему лекарство на следующей переписи. Доктор убедил их в невиновности Айзека во всем этом. Все должно вернуться в норму. Будем надеяться, даже лучше.

Слезинка сбежала по щеке Мириам.  
\- Как мне… как мне отблагодарить...?

Роза быстро приблизилась к женщине, обняв ее за плечи.  
\- Нет, это нам жаль, что все эти неприятности случились. – Она мягко покачала женщину, которая вновь расплакалась. Роза смаргивала собственные слезы. – Вы не представляете, насколько.

****

Роза вскоре ушла и практически побежала к дому, когда-то принадлежавшему доктору Смиту.

Она готова была убраться отсюда.

Дверь была широко распахнута, внутри мелькало несколько огоньков. Доктор, должно быть, до сих пор собирал вещи, которые не хотел оставлять здесь. Хотелось ли ей забрать что-то? Она ведь ничего и не приобрела… кроме трости.

Она собиралась уже зайти в дом, когда вдруг увидела свою трость, прислоненную к внешней стороне крыльца. Смутно припоминая последние несколько дней, даже месяцев, если уж быть искренней, она не смогла вспомнить, где ее оставляла. Но она должна была быть здесь. Роза подняла ее и взглянула на гравировку, которую могла видеть лишь расплывчато. Та была сделана с явной тщательностью – доктор Смит, должно быть, потратил на нее _не один_ час.

И при мысли о… нем, ей пришлось сглотнуть ком в горле.

Рука Розы была уже на дверной ручке, когда она осознала, что Доктор был не один. Она вскоре поняла, что второй голос принадлежит Джоан. Не желая беспокоить их, но испытывая слишком сильное любопытство, чтобы не попытаться подслушать их разговор, Роза подкралась поближе к голосам, доносящимся из кабинета.

\- … так ты не был, - голос Джоан примолк, - ты не был собой.

Роза едва расслышала, как Доктор произнес:  
\- Не совсем.

\- Но ты и Роза… вы раньше знали друг друга?

\- Да.

Роза прислонилась к деревянной обшивке. Ей на самом деле следует дать им знать, что она здесь, но как бы ни пришлось ей сожалеть об этом позже, она не могла удержаться от желания узнать, куда вел этот разговор.

\- Вы были вместе?

Роза подавила аханье от прямоты вопроса. Ей казалось, что ее сердце прочно поселилось у нее в горле. Никакого ответа не последовало, и прошло несколько мучительных мгновений, прежде чем она услышала, как Джоан произнесла:  
\- Она в одиночку бросила вызов этому лесу ради тебя. Эта женщина не могла видеть, но она даже не колебалась.

\- Путешествую лишь с лучшими, - голос Доктора прозвучал чуть слишком жизнерадостно.

Джоан хмыкнула, явно неубежденным образом.  
\- Она не должна была вернуться, раз этого потребовали старейшины. Это должно было быть невозможно.

Роза закусила губу.

\- Может быть. – Голос Доктора прозвучал с немалой неохотой.

\- Хочешь ли ты это признавать, Доктор, или нет, мир повинуется любви. – Голос Джоан задрожал. – Склоняет перед ней голову.

Роза не могла дышать.

\- Прошло уже много времени с тех пор, как я видела любовь, подобную той, что она испытывает к тебе. – Роза хотела бы быть способной уйти, но ее ноги твердо приросли к месту. – И то, как ты смотрел на нее, пока страдал этой… амнезией? Я уже и забыла, как ведет себя по-настоящему потерявший голову от любви человек. – Теперь голос Джоан стал хриплым. – И даже теперь ты выглядишь так, будто готов разорвать вселенную на части в попытке защитить ее. – Джоан кашлянула. – Я знаю, каково потерять такое… так что я молю тебя, не отбрасывай это, пока оно еще у тебя есть.

Спустя мгновение, Роза услышала нечто похожее на быстрый поцелуй, и Джоан произнесла:  
\- Прощай.

\- Прощай, Джоан. Спасибо, - произнес Доктор, голос его был едва слышен.

Роза поспешно стерла слезы, пролившиеся незаметно для нее, когда услышала приближавшиеся к ней быстрые шаги медсестры. Завернув за дверной косяк, женщина остановилась, ее лица не было видно, так как свет падал на нее сзади. Спустя мгновение, Джоан протянула руку.  
\- Желаю всего доброго, Роза Тайлер.

\- И тебе.

Джоан быстро обогнула ее и вышла за дверь в ночь.

Роза на мгновение прикрыла глаза, откинувшись затылком на стену. Когда-нибудь ей придется предстать перед ним.

Она вошла в кабинет, увидев его стоящим лицом к книжному шкафу, его пальцы легко скользили по корешкам книг.

Скрип дерева под ее ногами оповестил его о ее присутствии. Он обернулся с широко раскрытыми глазами, но до сих пор лишенным всякого выражения лицом. Он моргнул и спросил:  
\- Готова?

Она закусила губу и кивнула. Он прошел вперед и взял ее за руку, уводя из дома и из деревни.

****

Путь до ТАРДИС прошел в относительном молчании, оба не совсем еще были готовы со всем этим разбираться. Они вошли в ТАРДИС, и Доктор тут же направился к консоли, защелкав переключателями. Знакомый скрежет ТАРДИС наполнил воздух, и по последовательности рычагов Роза поняла, что он просто отправил их в Воронку.

Он пока не поднял на нее взгляд.

Если они не обсудят это сейчас, они не сделают этого никогда.

Он до сих пор был сосредоточен на экране перед собой, когда она подошла к нему сзади, эффективно отрезав пути для бегства.

\- Доктор, мы должны поговорить. Сейчас.


	19. разворот отрицания

Роза выпрямила плечи, собираясь с мужеством и мыслями. Обсуждать что-либо – это для Доктора как криптонит, она это знала, но есть вещи, которые они просто обязаны…

Внезапно Доктор резко развернулся, и прежде чем Роза успела хотя бы бросить взгляд на его лицо, он уже целовал ее.

Это было быстро и с силой, и по инерции Роза отступила назад, пока ее не поймала его рука, вжавшаяся между ее лопаток. Рот его был занят ее губами, настойчив, его язык уже танцевал прелюдию на стыке ее губ, и на какое-то время она могла лишь поспевать. Она могла лишь отвечать на поцелуй, форма его губ была такой знакомой, а вот вкус нет, совсем нет, кроме как по смутному частичному воспоминанию, полному больничных запахов и кошек-монашек, и тому моменту, когда сюрпризный поцелуй был преподнесен с другой стороны.

Его пальцы на ее спине сжались в кулак, вцепившись в ее майку. Вторая его рука, та, что мягко вплелась в ее волосы, слегка подрагивала. Это было хорошо, по-настоящему хорошо, это было все, чего она хотела, но.

Это не то, что ей было нужно. 

С влажным, звонким чмоканьем она отстранила свой рот, и на мгновение его губы последовали за ней. Пьянящий восторг от одного только этого едва не заставил ее отвлечься от своего намерения, которое заключалось в дистанции, она почти была уверена в этом. Точно – дистанция, перспектива, ясная голова, вот, что тут необходимо.

Против воли, ее язык выскользнул, чтобы слизнуть его вкус с краешка губ.

\- Ты только что… я… - Она потрясла головой, пытаясь прояснить ее, и вытерла запястьем уголок рта. – Какого черта ты творишь?

Доктор моргнул, один глаз чуть раньше другого, слегка помотав головой. Его глаза обвели черты ее лица, рот беззвучно шевелился, затем он наклонился и коснулся ее лба своим.

\- Мы не станем это просто… зацеловывать, ладно? - произнесла она, а затем почувствовала себя нелепо. – Есть вещи, которые мне необходимо знать. Ты, эм. – Умолкнув, она наклонила голову, отстранилась так, чтобы видеть его глаза. – Ты все помнишь, да? О том, когда был Джоном Смитом?

\- Да.

\- Но, - она сглотнула, - это был не ты, потому что ты был в часах. Джон Смит лишь… заполнял место?

\- Нет. – Доктор, казалось, осознал, что до сих пор держит ее за талию, и уронил руки. Вдобавок еще и отступил на шаг назад, потягивая себя за ухо. – Не совсем. В смысле, да, моя сущность была в часах, но это не обязательно был весь я, потому что ты ведь знаешь, что я не смог бы поддерживать даже человеческое тело с минимумом умственных способностей. – Он начал потихоньку отступать вокруг консоли, его жестикуляция постепенно набирала скорость и амплитуду.

\- И, честно говоря, несмотря на то, что ТАРДИС, возможно, и самая великолепная машина во вселенной, а хамелеонная арка – вершина разработок, она не в состоянии полностью переписать мозг. Особенно, когда имеет дело с чувствующими время.

Голос его приобрел легкую писклявость, несмотря на его попытки скрыть этот факт.  
\- Там, где люди способны лишь на одну личность, что на фундаментальном уровне остается неизменной, Повелители Времени обладают множеством способностей. Но даже у них есть ограничения. Замечательная вещь – мозги. Люди так до конца и не разберутся, как проникнуть в их потенциал. Как, честно говоря, и Повелители Времени, но мы всегда были на пару прыжков и скачков впереди. Но там всегда отчасти присутствует личность. Ты знала, что у всех Повелителей Времени мозг настроен на равноценное владение обеими руками? Было бы сложновато, если бы у тебя была склонность к какому-нибудь действию в одной инкарнации, но полная невозможность делать это из-за небольшой проблемы в твоей физио…

\- Ладно, - сказала она, прервав его. – Так это был немножко ты и немножко не ты.

\- Нууу… - Он потер ладонью тыльную сторону шеи. – ТАРДИС дала мне прошлое. Немного вымысла вперемешку с некоторой правдой. Проще поддерживать.

\- И именно поэтому он был Джоном Смитом из Пауэлл-Эстейт?

Его щеки приобрели трогательный розоватый оттенок, и он кашлянул.  
\- Ага.

Роза закусила ноготь на большом пальце, обдумывая то, что она знала о личной биографии Джона Смита.   
\- Так сколько там было правды?

На мгновение он коснулся языком тыльной стороны верхних зубов. Словно бы решая, что будет безопаснее – на каком пути будет меньше мин.   
\- Тебе знакома большая часть деталей и их происхождение. Полагаю, Пауэлл-Эстейт был способом ТАРДИС дать тебе знать, что это я.

Вопрос, который она не совсем хотела задавать, вертелся на самом кончике ее языка. ТАРДИС не только разбрасывалась именами – неоконченный рассказ о потерянной любви, о той, что ему пришлось оставить, который так и не был больше упомянут – во всем этом явно сквозило Доктором и его прошлым. Роза всегда избегала расспрашивать Джона Смита об этом, потому что его это, похоже, тяготило, но также и потому что это казалось вторжением в личное пространство Доктора. Вот только теперь, когда он сказал о том, что ТАРДИС оставляла ей подсказки, она задумалась, не предполагалось ли это в качестве напоминания. Доктор такого не делал, по крайней мере, не со спутниками. По крайней мере, не с ней.

Да уж, тут с напоминанием вышел прокол.

\- Так, - медленно, с неловкостью произнесла она, - эм. Та женщина, что ты – он – сказал, что любил. Это была твоя…?

Его взгляд затуманился, затем вдруг он моргнул.  
\- Моя… кто?

Роза в ответ тоже моргнула.  
\- Твоя жена.

Все равно что пощечину ему залепила, такой шок отразился на его лице. Он на мгновение оглянулся, затем опять обернулся к ней.  
\- Нет. Мы не были… - Он сунул руки в карманы. – Это было не так.

\- О. – Она не знала, что сказать.

Когда она продолжила хранить молчание, он нехотя продолжил:  
\- Повелители Времени были продвинуты практически во всем остальном, но, в том, что касается общественных устоев, ты могла бы найти нас… холодными. Отчужденными. Браки организовывались скорее по политическим и… генетическим причинам, нежели на основании, собственно, чувств.

\- О, - повторила она. Идея того, что он состоял в политическом браке была поразительной, противоречила всему, что она о нем знала, и она с трудом могла сопоставить ее со стоявшим перед ней мужчиной. Неудивительно, что он сбежал. Какая-то часть ее сердца заныла при этом, пытаясь представить его частью чего-то, звучащего настолько бездушным. Настолько пустым.

Инстинкт потянуться, коснуться, обнять его, был силен, но, если она ему поддастся, он снова закроется. Она была в этом уверена.

\- Так, эм, значит, это не то, - сказала она, пытаясь сообразить, как сформулировать свой следующий вопрос. – Эта деталь была просто частью выдумки?

Он резко опустил голову, пряча лицо, покрутил пару переключателей перед собой.  
\- Э? Должно быть. Полагаю, так и было, да.

\- В смысле, «полагаю», - расстроенно произнесла она. – Оно или было, или не было. Был ли, - она сглотнула, - кто-то еще важный?

Она прошла вперед и встала прямо перед ним, ее лицо оказалось прямо под его лицом, так что он не мог отвести взгляд. Она так привыкла позволять ему избегать этих тем, что это уже стало ее второй натурой, но ей необходим был ответ на это. Джон Смит стряхнул их аккуратный платонический карточный домик, и она ему это позволила. Даже учитывая все то, что она знала о Докторе, она позволила ему. И она знала, понимала, что у него есть свои пределы, и это… это ничего. Она могла с этим жить. Просто, если был кто-то еще, Сара Джейн или Линда-через-И или… Ренетт, ей нужно было услышать это от него. Хотя бы просто для того, чтобы она могла начать перестраивать свое сердце.

\- Доктор, - подтолкнула она.

Он выглядел на все свои 900 с лишним лет.  
\- О чем ты спрашиваешь на самом деле, Роза?

\- Кто она была?

Его горло тихо клацнуло, когда он сглотнул, глаза смотрели куда угодно по комнате управления, только не на нее.  
\- Ты.

Она озадаченно уставилась на него.  
\- Я. 

Он кивнул, до сих пор не глядя ей прямо в лицо, на котором, она была уверена, было написано полнейшее изумление.

\- Я, - повторила она. – Та девушка – это я. – Она слегка потрясла головой. – Ты ведь оставил ее. В твоей истории, она была брошена.

\- Она была потеряна, не брошена.

Она воспользовалась шансом и потянулась за его рукой.  
\- Я никуда не ухожу, Доктор.

Он опустил взгляд на их руки и переплел их пальцы. Ее большой палец провел по его пальцу сверху, и он вновь поднял на нее взгляд.   
\- Но ты уйдешь. Однажды. – Он выронил ее руку, и оперся обеими ладонями на консоль, опустив голову между рук, а затем рывком выпрямился. – Но нет никакой необходимости заново излагать все это дело с «Проклятием Повелителей Времени». – Он шмыгнул. – Стоит ли нам вернуться обратно в Лондон? Уверен, что ты готова увидеться со своей матерью.

Было почти заманчиво согласиться, вернуться к стандартной процедуре. Они будут держаться за руки, когда пойдут по Пауэлл-Эстейт, и увидятся с ее мамой, и купят чипсов, и никогда-никогда больше об этом не заговорят. Это безопасно. Это разумно.

Но это не остановило слова, сорвавшиеся с ее губ.  
\- Не говори так. Просто не надо. Мы не станем отодвигать это в сторону. Ты не можешь в одну минуту целовать меня, в следующую хандрить, а потом просить притвориться, что всего этого не было.

Доктор тяжело опустился на откидное сиденье, опершись локтями на колени и сцепив руки перед собой. Спустя несколько долгих секунд молчания, он поднял на нее взгляд. Усталый.  
\- Что ты хочешь, чтобы я сказал, Роза?

\- Я хочу, чтобы ты объяснил. Я до сих пор помню лишь часть того, как мы здесь оказались – в чем был план? И потом, после всего, что между нами произошло… - Она остановилась, едва не лишившись присутствия духа, но сейчас было время сделать решающий шаг. – В смысле, Джон Смит. Он был… влюблен в меня. Доктор, - она поймала его взгляд, удержала его, - Мне необходимо знать, где заканчивается он и начинаешься ты.

Он глядел на нее, беззвучно шевеля губами, затем провел рукой по лицу.  
\- Первоначальный план был: приземлиться в настоящем 1873-м. Но затем ТАРДИС была атакована Семьей, и ее, должно быть, отбросило с курса, она совершила пару скачков во времени, раз мы прибыли в разное время. План состоял в том, чтобы приземлиться, и я бы скрывался в роли человека. Семья бы вымерла через несколько месяцев – ни крови, ни грязи. Ты бы открыла часы и - престо.

\- Но вместо этого мы оказались в стране чудес Альфреда Хитчкока.

\- Именно. – Секунду казалось, что он колеблется, затем он робко потянулся к ее руке. – Прости за то… что произошло. Меня не было рядом.

\- Не важно. – Но она позволила ему взять себя за руку, их пальцам скользнуть в знакомый захват. – А, эм. А остальное?

\- Конечно. – Он вздохнул, на его лице впервые с тех пор, как они вернулись на ТАРДИС, возникла полуулыбка. – Нет шанса пропустить эту часть?

Она взглянула на него, секунду подождала.  
\- Нет, если хочешь поцеловать меня снова.

Его глаза расширились, и он заметно сглотнул.

\- Не знаю, - добавила она. – Может, ты и не хочешь.

Тогда его глаза сузились, в ответ на ее игру.  
\- Почему бы тебе просто не сказать, что конкретно ты хочешь знать.

\- Ладно. Почему ты меня только что поцеловал?

\- Потому что не был уверен, что у меня еще будет шанс. – Он самоуничижающе усмехнулся. – _Лови момент_.

\- В каком смысле? – Она подозрительно отстранилась. – Ты меня не бросишь.

\- Что, если то, что я могу предложить, для тебя уже недостаточно? – Роза хотела было опровергнуть его заявление, но он помахал рукой, перебивая ее. – Не надо. Я был там, помнишь?

\- О чем, черт возьми, ты говоришь?

\- Ты не совсем, как бы, давала Джону Смиту от ворот поворот.

Ее челюсть отвисла.  
\- Так вот, что ты думаешь?

\- А почему нет? – Он вздохнул, прикрыв на секунду глаза, собираясь. – Роза. Мало кто из тех, что пошли со мной, так… пристращались к моей жизни, как ты. Черт, временами мне кажется, что, будь ты способна управлять ею сама, это _ты_ бы высаживала меня время от времени. – Приподнятые уголки его губ опустились. – Но ты права – мы не можем вести себя так, будто бы этого не происходило. Но это касается не меня одного.

\- Думаешь, я бы предпочла его тебе? – Она издала раздраженное восклицание. – В этом даже смысла никакого нет. В одно мгновение ты говоришь, что он – ты, как бы, а в следующее ты, что, ревнуешь?

\- Нет, я имею в виду… - Он отклонился назад, покачав головой. – Полагаю, ты можешь представить это так. Но это не столько ревность к _нему_ , сколько осознание того, что нечто в нем явно привлекло тебя. И дело в том, _почему_. То, что это был я, не вопрос.

\- Это как-то связано с одомашниванием, так? О, Роза пожила несколько месяцев в доме с дверями, естественно, ей захочется приобрести новые ковры и начать переставлять мебель. – Она сложила руки на груди, впившись в него тяжелым взглядом. – Какой же ты мудак.

\- Дело не в этом. – ТАРДИС отказалась переводить следующие пару слов. - …ты не можешь говорить мне, что в этом _человеке_ не было чего-то такого, что привлекло тебя – вне зависимости от того, хочешь ли ты признавать то, что в той жизни есть некоторые аспекты, которых тебе хочется!

\- Однако, у меня не было особенного выбора, верно?

Он отвернулся, покачав головой. Затем выпрямил спину, вновь разворачиваясь к ней. Он спросил, тихим голосом:  
\- Когда ты нашла часы?

\- Я… - Она опустила взгляд. – Да, ладно, я выждала. Два дня.

На его лице был определенно не триумф.

\- Но, - продолжила она, - но это не из-за того, что я не хотела твоего возвращения, или не хотела возвращения этой жизни. И с твоей стороны нечестно использовать это вот так. Я не знала, _что_ произойдет. И да, Джон Смит, я… - Она прикрыла глаза. – Это было просто. Я знала, о чем он думал. Что чувствовал. – Вновь открыв их, она поглядела прямо на него. – Но я никогда не предпочла бы его тебе.

Он прошел вперед, взял обе ее руки в свои.  
\- Тогда почему ты поддерживала дистанцию, когда я вернулся?

\- А ты почему?

\- Первое, что я сделал – поцеловал тебя!

\- Первое, что ты сделал – бросился бежать к ТАРДИС, - запротестовала она.

\- Роза, - произнес он слегка покровительственным тоном. – Я вернулся в ту же _миллисекунду_ , как открылись часы.

У нее ушло некоторое время на осознание, на то, чтобы припомнить в контексте своей памяти момент того щелчка. Джон Смит целовал ее на прощание, а затем Доктор выскочил, но… Погоди-ка, нет. Часы открылись раньше, в самом начале, так что… а.

Это Доктор сунул язык ей в рот.

Когда озарение снизошло, ее щеки порозовели, а по лицу, почти невольно, расплылась улыбка.

Он улыбнулся в ответ, почти застенчиво.  
\- Так что… да. – Он кашлянул. – Но мы не прояснили дело. А именно, тот факт, что он вел себя якобы более… открыто? Я знаю, что я не… но я думал, ну, знаешь, из-за того, что ты такая гениальная, и ты всегда зришь в самую суть вещей, что ты бы просто _знала_. Что ни за что не могло быть такого, что ты _не_ знаешь…

\- Доктор, - прервала она его, остановив поток слов тем, что положила ладони на его щеки.

На мгновение она позволила им лежать там, не отрывая взгляда от его глаз. Как-то давным-давно он рассказал ей о том, что Повелители Времени обладают способностью замедлять время, растягивать его, и она думала, что узнала, каково это, здесь и сейчас, с его лицом, мягко обрамленным ее пальцами.

Медленным движением она переместила их, обведя контур его скул, проследив поверхность его лица так же, как уже делала это раньше. Его веки, затрепетав, закрылись, когда она достигла уголков его глаз, и он уронил голову, позволяя ей более легкий доступ к своим бровям, лбу. Она обвела легкие складочки, позволила указательному пальцу одной из рук скользнуть вниз по его переносице. Он соскользнул с кончика носа и приземлился на губы, мягкие и слегка приоткрытые. Подавшись вперед, она ощущала каждый выдох на своем собственном лице, ощущала его теплое дыхание, окутывающее ее губы, когда она приподняла подбородок.

\- Роза? – хрипло произнес он, его руки нашли ее плечи, шею.

\- Да?

\- Не важно, в какой я инкарнации… - Он нежно погладил большими пальцами за ее ушами, выражение его лица было искренним. – Я всегда в твоем вкусе. – Он нагнулся и поймал ее губы, прежде чем она смогла бы ответить.

Ее рот распахнулся в ответ, и, ну, да, это вновь язык Доктора у нее во рту.   
\- Ты! – Невнятно забормотала она, отталкивая его в попытке остановить поцелуй. – Ты засранец!

Он довольно промычал – определенно не раскаиваясь – и зарылся пальцами ей в волосы, вновь целуя ее.

\- Ладно, - пропыхтела она между поцелуями, - но раз ты этого не скажешь… я тоже не стану говорить.

Он ущипнул ее за нижнюю губу, затем отстранился с задорной ухмылкой.  
\- Это угроза… или пари?

Ее глаза сузились.  
\- Я с тобой больше не спорю. Ты до сих пор должен мне десять фунтов.

\- Удваиваем ставки?

Она окинула его притворно испытующим взглядом. Его лицо озарялось счастьем – и явной излишней самоуверенностью, потому как она была уверена, что сможет обыграть его. Но, по большей части, он выглядел открытым, как будто что-то в нем наконец сдалось. Как будто он опустил последнюю деталь своей брони. Так что она не стала произносить слова, что подступили, что пульсировали под ее кожей. Прекрасные и необязательные.

С выглядывающим из уголка рта кончиком языка, она ухмыльнулась.  
\- Идет.


	20. колючка колется, но с любовью носится

_… так._

_Она не проснется до… 6:40. Час. Ее телефон заиграет, и тогда она потянется, чтобы шлепнуть по экрану, и ее рука наткнется на него._

_Идеально.  
_  
Он пододвинул маленький кусочек дерева на прикроватном столике _чуть-чуть вправо_ в последний раз. Одобрительно шмыгнув, он тихо отступил, но затем заметил, что она могла смахнуть его со стола, когда потянется.

Не хорошо.

Может, с другой стороны телефона? Да. У ее стакана с водой. Она возьмет его по пути в ванную, и тогда она увидит его, и она…

\- Доктор?

Роза сонно смахнула волосы с лица, щурясь на него снизу вверх.  
\- Ч-ты делашь?

\- Ничего. – Мягким движением он помог ей убрать волосы со лба. – Засыпай обратно.

Она зевнула, несколько раз моргнув, затем зарылась головой обратно в подушку.

Хорошо.

Он был уже на пути к лестнице, когда из комнаты раздался ее голос.  
\- Что это?

Ему _почти_ удалось.

\- Доктор?

Лучше вернуться.

Медленный выдох и шаг за шагом. Завернув за дверь, он увидел, как она садится и тянется к прикроватному светильнику.

\- Что это? – Ее голос был тихим и слегка удивленным.

\- Это… - Он почесал тыльную сторону шеи, глядя на то место на стене, где облупилась краска, которую ему действительно надо бы подлатать, но она еще не подняла на него взгляд, и… о. – Это вещица, которую я носил с собой.

\- Это деревяшка.

Она умолкла и перевернула ее – должно быть, заметила бороздки кончиками пальцев. Она, наконец, подняла на него взгляд. Над ее носом возникла та самая складочка. Та, что указывала на то, что она вот-вот во всем разберется.

Умница.

Она вновь поглядела на гравировку, затем опять перевела свой взгляд на его глаза.  
\- С вырезанной розой.

\- Ага.

\- Откуда-? – Она опять смотрит вниз, не совсем довольная, и стало определенно казаться, что все это движется в сторону категории «Не Хорошо». Надо исправить.

\- Это пустяк. Просто кусочек пляжа с того дня, когда мы... я просто. В смысле, я знаю, что тот день был не лучшим, но… мы были вместе. И не важно, что принес бы следующий день, потому что ты все равно будешь рядом. Я знаю, это мусор, но я носил его, чтобы напоминать себе. Когда студенты становились неуправляемы, когда накапливалась бумажная работа, или когда комната становилась слишком тесной, я просто… я брал его в руку и вспоминал, что ты и я находимся в одной вселенной, понимаешь? Но затем… все наладилось, и теперь он мне уже не нужен.

До настоящего момента он даже не замечал, что его глаза закрылись.

Маленькая рука задела его торс, ухватилась за шерстяную ткань его пиджака. Притягивая его ближе. Открыв глаза, он увидел, что Роза стоит перед ним на кровати на коленях, ее глаза сияют, а на губах играет улыбка.

Хорошо.

Подцепив пальцами шлевки его брюк, она притянула его ближе.  
\- А роза?

Он опустил голову.  
\- Волокна как будто бы складывались определенным образом, а у меня при себе был карманный нож.

\- Ммм. – Она нагнулась, подняв голову к его лицу так, чтобы он не смог избежать ее взгляда. – Не пользуешься ли ностальгией, чтобы заставить меня простить тебя за то, что ты вчера помянул старый спор, а? – Ее улыбка напоминала о кошке, которой не только достались сливки, но которая, кроме того, смахнула остаток в бутылке со стола.

\- Что? – зафыркал он. – Чтоб ты знала, Роза Тайлер, на такую искусную работу требуется время!

Ее улыбка смягчилась, затем она уткнулась лицом ему в грудь, обхватив его руками за спину.  
\- Помнится, на это требуется всего лишь ночь, - произнесла она ему в рубашку.

\- Ну, - руки его, наконец, двинулись, чтобы обнять ее, - на этот раз потребовалось немного больше времени. Меньше ведь, чем трость. И, кроме того… - он поднял руки к ее лицу, мягко обхватив ее щеки. – Меня не требуется прощать. Я выиграл пари честно и справедливо. – Он быстро нагнулся; пытаясь прервать любые возражения, против которых, скорее всего, у него не было ни единой надежды выиграть.

Укус на его нижней губе был чуть сильнее обычного.

Так, она, скорее всего, прокусила до крови.  
\- Эй! – он быстро отстранился, осторожно трогая пальцами чувствительное место.

\- Так тебе и надо.

Она села обратно на кровать по-турецки, и он присел рядом с ней. Возможно, чуть в стороне, на случай, если она вздумает предпринять еще какою-нибудь меру наказания.

Не то, чтобы он стал бы возражать, но-

Сосредоточься.

\- Роза, я… - Как сказать так, чтобы еще больше все не испортить? – Мне правда не стоило…

\- Поднимать эту тему?

Он пожал плечами, рассеянно прокручивая кольцо на левой руке.   
\- Я думал, мы… прошло достаточно много времени, и… - Он испустил вздох, не совсем похожий на смех. – Полагаю, я, на самом деле, не подумал.

Шорох, и затем она приблизилась. Уже лучше. Она положила подбородок ему на руку.  
\- Ты на _самом_ деле не подумал. – Она наклонила голову, и он не станет раскрывать рот и все портить. Он подождет. Ее взгляд быстро перемещался от одного его глаза к другому, затем она, наконец, продолжила, - Но, я полагаю, ты и правда выиграл, честно и справедливо.

Глаза у нее поблескивали, но он не был уверен, во что она играет.  
\- Вот как? – Он аккуратно держал руки при себе.

\- Ммхмм. – Она надавила ему на плечи, и он повиновался ее желанию, лег на спину на кровать, в то время как она нависла над ним. Этот поворот событий нравился ему, скорее всего, чуть сильнее, чем должен был. Восход солнца за окном сейчас освещал ее волосы, охватив их золотом и огнем, слабый отклик ее великолепия, когда она… Сосредоточься. Она облизнула губы, и он изо всех сил старался не пялиться и пытался слушать, что она говорит…

\- … расплатиться с тобой?

\- Хм? – Он поморщился от своей полной неспособности скрыть то, как основательно она его отвлекла.

Ее губы лишь слегка дернулись, и она повторила:  
\- И как же мне расплатиться с тобой? – Она была к нему достаточно близко для того, чтобы он ощущал тепло ее тела. _Везде_ , но она до сих пор даже не касалась его.

С ума сводящим образом.

\- Кажется, это должны быть двадцать фунтов, - произнес он, желая, чтобы в его голосе не звучало столько придыхания.

\- Мм, - промычала она, хладнокровно оценивая его. До сих пор, блин, не касаясь его. Затем, она нагнулась ближе, ее губы были на расстоянии вздоха от его рта. – Уверен, что мы не можем пересмотреть эти условия?

Ее губы обхватили его верхнюю губу – _насколько широко у него отвисла челюсть?_ – и переместились на нижнюю, прежде чем он притянул ее на себя сверху, каждый ее дюйм касался каждого его дюйма.

И было бы так просто посчитать это завершением. Принять ее прощение и бежать.

Но он не мог.

\- Возможно. – Ему хотелось поддаться этому, каждая частичка этого гибридного тела кричала об этом, но он не мог оставить это без внимания. – Но я должен был проиграть в тот день.

Она озадаченно отстранилась.  
\- Что?

\- Мне не следовало полагаться на тот факт, что я думал, что ты _знаешь_. Что сами слова не были необходимы. И мне хотелось бы, чтобы я этого не сделал. И я знаю, что до сих пор не говорю это так, как должен. – Она замерла над ним, опираясь на локти, занавесь ее волос не давала ему отвести взгляд от ее лица. – Я люблю тебя.

Она тихонько усмехнулась, ее глаза сияли.  
\- А я люблю тебя в ответ, паршивец.

Его рука обхватила ее щеку. На короткое мгновение его большой палец погладил мягкую поверхность, а затем он притянул ее вниз для поцелуя.

По причине чего она пошевелилась на нем, заставив его ахнуть.

«Коварная» - единственное слово, которым бы он мог описать ее улыбку, и он знал, что его на самом деле простили.

И, раз уж на то пошло, он мог воспользоваться добрым расположением Розы Тайлер.

\- Так, насчет того, чтобы расплатиться…


End file.
